The Canterville Ghost
by ihobbitses
Summary: AU. Human. After the death of her grandmother, Caroline and Liz move to her family's estate in England where she starts to suspect there is something strange about the house, not to mention their handsome neighbor and his family. Klaus and Caroline. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my new story. It's been an idea that's been knocking around in my head for sometime now... and last night I literally couldn't sleep for thinking about it so much. Of course, I decided to start writing it.**

**If you didn't realize by the title, I'm basing this story off of the story/movie of the Canterville Ghost (1995 movie, please). It was always one of my favorites, and I just couldn't help myself. You'll notice a lot of differences, as well as similarities. Please note, that this is for _fun_, so please enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter one - Welcome Home_

The goodbye with her friends had been excruciating. Even though they all made a promise to call each other as often as was possible, it would never be the same. Phone calls and texts were never going to fill the void that time with her best friends could.

Stefan and Elena had always been there for her. Through it all… Through her brief conquest with Matt, to her horrible time with Damon. She flinched at the memory and quickly moved her thoughts onward.

Caroline had always known that she didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls forever. She wanted to travel and see the world. But of course, money had always been a problem, and as she was only just out of high school, there really hadn't been much of an option.

But when her grandmother died, doors seemed to open.

Liz had never been close with her mother, so the money that her side of the family owned seemed to be lost to them. That is, until recently.

Gwen had died from Pancreatic Cancer. Apparently, she had known for years, as it had been slow moving. Of course, that didn't prompt her to pick up the phone and call her only daughter and granddaughter, but she had left them in her will.

She had left them her family's estate.

It had only taken them a few weeks to pack up their life. Liz had known that this was their chance. After Bill had left her for Stephen, life hadn't really changed… Twelve years of just going to work and coming home. She knew that she hadn't been the most well-rounded mother, but perhaps moving to England would help bring them closer.

Caroline hadn't argued with the idea, strangely. Of course she didn't want to leave her friends behind, but when you were offered a chance to move to a new country like you always dreamed to, why would you think of turning it down?

She also knew that her mother would need her, now more than ever.

And now she was wondering what the hell she had been thinking.

The skies were dark and cloudy, and it seemed that even though it wasn't raining, everything was constantly damp.

As the car drove down the dirt road and far away from the excitement of the city, Caroline propped her head on her hand, leaning against the door.

They had passed all signs of life about five miles ago. The only company she had was her mother who sat in the front seat, and apparently… her butler, Mr. Umney.

Yes, apparently her family was that rich. And she was only just finding out.

"Almost there, Miss." Called Mr. Umney from the front of the car, as though he had read her thoughts. That, or she actually looked as downcast as she felt.

Caroline turned her attention to him for only long enough to give him a faint smile. His wrinkled and grayed features smiled back her from the rear-view mirror before focusing back in front of him.

Looking back out the window at the dismal world, she caught sight of a boy… on a horse… staring at her.

Her eyes widened slightly when she met his dark gaze. While she watched in those few moments, his eyes seemed to brighten and she heard the faint 'Yah!' as he pushed the horse faster.

The car wasn't exactly speeding, as the ancient butler in the drivers seat apparently didn't believe in going faster than fifteen miles per hour on a dirt road, so the horse kept up decently.

In the last few seconds that she could see him, Caroline took in his handsome face as he stared back at her. Scruff lined his jaw and his dark blond hair was just barely long enough for the wind to brush it back as he rode on.

But then the car turned a Corner, and he passed from her view. Caroline faced forward, having actually turned in her seat, and her mouth fell open in awe.

"Woah." No wonder they didn't call it a house. It looked more like a down-sized Castle.

"Welcome home," her mother said, looking back at her and giving her a smile that Caroline was sure was supposed to reassure her that this would be a good decision.

The car came to a stop at the foot of the stairs that lead to the entrance. There stood an older woman; obviously waiting for their arrival.

"Ah, it seems Mrs. Umney is all ready for us," said Mr. Umney as he climbed out of the still-running car and opened her door. Caroling climbed out, still too stunned to speak, while Mr. Umney went to the trunk of the car to collect the few bags she had brought with her directly. It was just enough to bring some of her favorite shoes, bags and clothes, as well as make-up to cover the week that they would be without the rest of their things.

In other words, Caroline had three bags along with her carry-on purse.

She stood there, dumbfounded, as Liz helped carry the bags upstairs. Finally, with some coaxing, Caroline grabbed the last remaining two bags and walked up the steps.

"Hello, dear," came the sweet voice of Mrs. Umney, catching her gaze for a moment before she moved on to her speak with Liz.

"The electrician has already come; he says there are a few things that need fixing, but it was alright to turn on the power."

"Oh, good!" Liz said, letting out a relieved sigh and setting the bags down.

"I'll move the car, Mum." Mr. Umney said, nodding his head to both of them before walking back out to the car.

Caroline was in a trance as she tried to take in her surroundings. She almost felt like asking if it was still October, 2013... The house looked like it hadn't changed at all since the… well since the dead people that built it lived there.

The three women stood in silence for a moment before Mrs. Umney finally spoke up. "Well, as I'm sure you already know, my name is Mrs. Umney. I do the cleaning and the cooking, sometimes with the help of my husband."

They both nodded at her, smiling politely. Again, silence broke out as Caroline placed the bags at her feet.

"How about a tour?" Mrs. Umney asked, obviously trying to break the awkwardness.

They then followed her around the downstairs, starting at the left, with the library. It was a large room with an enormous fireplace. Bookcases lined the walls and there was even an old wooden desk in the corner. A couch stood in front of the fireplace, almost beckoning her to sit and relax.

They then moved on to a closet that only held cleaning products, a small bathroom, then a huge sitting room. After that, they came to the dining room which was attached to the kitchen. Caroline was thrilled to find a microwave on the counter next to the old-fashioned stove and brand-new fridge. It looked completely mixed and matched, but she didn't care. The kitchen was never a place for Caroline Forbes.

Not unless there was a fire-fighter near by, anyway.

As they walked out of the opposite side of the dining room, she found herself facing the library across the way. Mrs. Umney then lead them up the beautifully crafted staircase that lead to the second floor.

The second floor was a hallway that wound its way around in a U-shape to follow the house. There were a ridiculous amount of bedrooms, as well as another sitting room in the middle.

Mrs. Umney brought them all the way to the end, where the master bedroom was, which would be her mother's room. Caroline couldn't help but feel a little jealous when she saw that her mother had her own bathroom, as well as a small fireplace.

That is, they came across her room at the opposite end of the hall. It wasn't much smaller than the master bedroom, and it too had it's own bathroom. How many freaking bathrooms were in this place?

As they were exiting her new bedroom, a loud rattling sound filled the hallway. It almost sounded as if it were coming from the walls themselves, and it send a shiver down Caroline's back, making her hair stand on-end.

"What the hell was that?" She said, aware of the small squeaking sound that escaped her throat. Looking over at Mrs. Umney, she wasn't made to feel any better when she saw the woman's eyes were the size of saucers.

Caroline's gaze met her mothers, who looked confused before shrugging her shoulders and walking away slowly back towards the staircase.

"Oh, just the pipes. You know these old places…" Mrs. Umney finally responded, though Caroline wasn't sure she completely believed her tone of voice.

She then followed after her mother, deciding she would retrieve her bags and get settled in.

When the two newcomers were out of sight and earshot, Mrs. Umney looked around and spoke to the house - or so it would look, "Now you stop that!" She whispered, as someone who was scolding a small child, "They seem like very nice people!"

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline had managed to put her things away in the wardrobe and dresser quickly, as well as put her make-up and bathroom necessities away in their new home. Caroline looked at her phone - which was now changed to receive foreign calls - and saw that it was eight o'clock here.

She wasn't even close to being tired… After all, her body thought it was only three in the afternoon. Of course, they had gotten up early to get to the airport, but still. Caroline also knew that she would want to go to bed somewhat soon to try and change her sleeping schedule sooner rather than later.

But right now, she wanted to walk around. She would save exploring the rest of the upstairs for tomorrow. For now, she grabbed her coat and pulled it on as she walked down the stairs and headed for the door.

Opening it, she was welcomed by a gust of cold, fresh air. She made a mental note to open her window when she got back to her room.

Stepping down the stairs, Caroline found herself staring straight ahead at a somewhat large, very dead tree.

Sweeping her gaze around, she could see only a little bit due to it being so dark, but she could definitely see some lights in the distance, through what she remembered to be a hedge.

For a moment, she wondered what was over there; maybe a town? Making another mental note, she decided that she would take a walk - or possibly a drive, depending how far it was - to the closest town. After all, this would be where she called home from now on. She might as well get acquainted.

Her gaze then moved back to the dead tree. It was the only thing in the very large circle of grass in the center of the driveway.

"I see you've found the old almond tree."

Caroline gasps, bringing a hand to her chest at being startled. Turning towards the voice, she sees Mr. Umney standing behind her. Where the hell had he come from?

"Um… sure?" Caroline said, trying to calm herself down by taking a deep breath. "How long has it been dead?"

"For as long as anyone can remember, Miss." Mr. Umney then walked around her, looking up and down at the tree before turning to her again.

"Why hasn't anyone removed it?"

"Oh no, we couldn't do that." He looked almost startled.

Caroline's brows furrowed in confusion at his reaction.

"Why not?"

"Well, its been here since the Canterville's lived here. It is said that Sir Simon actually put the tree here for his wife - it was her favorite."

"Okay…" Caroline trailed off, then said with emphasis, "But now it's dead."

"It's said that Sir Simon still haunts this tree. The family has never allowed it to be removed."

The way he said this made Caroline feel as though it wasn't up for further discussion.

"Who was Sir Simon?"

"Your ancestor, Miss." Mr. Umney looked at her like this was obvious.

"Oh," was her brilliant response.

For a moment, they stood there in silence, staring at anything but each other. Then Caroline was brought back to him with his next words.

"I think you should head inside, Miss. You'll want to get your rest for the upcoming week."

Caroline only nodded slightly before crossing her arms over her chest to shield herself from a gust of wind. She then made her way back up the steps and to her room without another look at the butler.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

That night, her dreams were filled with horses and rain, and a boy with a scruffy face and full lips. Every time she moved closer to him, or the horse, they seemed to get farther away and the rain got harder.

"Stop!" she yelled, starting to run towards them now. But with every step she took, they only got farther away from her. They didn't even seem to be moving. It was really pissing her off.

There also seemed to be noises echoing around her, getting louder and louder until they seemed to vibrate her head. Caroline placed her hands over her ears, closing her eyes, as to try and block out the noise, but it only grew louder.

She shot up in bed, sweat beading around her forehead. It took her only a second to realize that there was actually a rumble happening, and a loud banging noise. Throwing the covers off of her, Caroline hopped out of bed and grabbed the first thing she could find - her shoe.

As her mind seemed to come out of its sleeping haze, Caroline realized where the noise was coming from; the door. She stood, watching it rattle back and forth while the handle turned this way and that, as though someone wanted entry. And bad.

Holding her shoe up, Caroline tip-toed towards the door. With a deep inhale, she grabbed the handle with her free hand and turned it, yanking it open quickly.

She held in the scream that wanted to erupt from her throat, merely from the anticipation. But as soon as the door was open, and she was staring out into the hallway, there was absolutely nothing. No sounds, no rattling door, and most of all, nobody.

Caroline's face contorted with confusion before she poked her head out, looking in either direction. Nope, no one.

She closed the door slowly and went back to bed, dropping her shoe on the floor next to the other. "Weird…"

Sleep came with difficulty after that.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline met her mother in the dining room the next morning, still dressed in her camisole and shorts from bed. She had been awoken this time by the delicious smell of eggs and bacon.

Sitting herself down in the chair next to Liz who was reading the morning paper, Caroline started piling things onto her plate; bacon, pancakes, eggs and finally a ridiculous amount of syrup.

She then poured herself a large cup of… tea. "No coffee?"

"Apparently no one has drunk coffee here in years. Mrs. Umney said to write everything down that we would like for food and drinks, and she would pick it up at the grocery store on the next run."

Liz then shot Caroline a look that showed what she herself was thinking - 'Woah'.

Her food was half gone when Mr. and Mrs. Umney made their way into the dining room to eat breakfast themselves.

Once everyone was digging into their own plate of food, Caroline spoke up. "So did anyone else hear that rattling last night?"

The silence that broke out next made her sit back in her chair. It was as if she had just cracked a whip in front of the Umney's.

"I didn't hear anything," Mrs. Umney said quickly.

"Nor I," said her husband.

Caroline looked from one to the other with confusion before looking to her mother, who just shrugged. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming, sweetie?"

"I didn't think so… I remember- I don' know…" Caroline shook her head, then took her last bite of food.

She missed the look that passed between the Umney's before they too went back to their food.

After a few more minutes of silence, with the only sounds coming from knives and forks scraping against plates, Caroline looked at her mother again. "So did the police station get back to you yet?"

Liz then put down the paper, taking a sip of her coffee before answering. "Yes, early this morning. They said that crime around her isn't usually very big, but they could always use an extra hand."

"Awesome!" she said, genuinely happy for her mother. Caroline knew that even though her mother had money now, she wouldn't be happy just wandering around the house all day. Being a cop was her life - as her daughter knew all too well.

"It is! And I was hoping," her mothers gaze moved onto Mr. Umney, who was finishing his breakfast in double-time, "that you might bring me there when you're finished?"

"Absolutely, Mum."

The way he said 'Mum' made Caroline feel like she had stepped into the Queen's court.

"Wonderful."

Within half an hour, Caroline was sitting in the library, lounging on the couch when her mother poked her head in to tell her she was off.

"I'll see you later, sweetie. Have fun!"

"Bye, mom!"

She heard the sound of the car door closing then and the gravel underneath the tires as they drove off.

Caroline went back to her book; Hamlet. She had always been a fan of Shakespeare, and she had found the leather bound book amongst the bookshelves, along with others by the author.

It was probably only about twenty minutes later that she heard a bell ring out. Confused as to what the bell could be for, she began getting off the couch only to stop at Mrs. Umney's voice.

"I'll get the door, dear!"

Caroline's eyebrows raised in surprise before calling out awkwardly, "O-okay!"

Moments later, she heard the door creak open and whispered voices. She was about to get up when Mrs. Umney then walked into the room.

"Miss Forbes, Mr. Mikaelson has dropped by to take a look at the plumbing in the bathrooms upstairs."

"Oh, okay." Caroline said before putting her book down on the coffee table, face down so she wouldn't lose her place. She then stood and turned to look at the new-comer, expecting to see a large man with a beer belly, wearing a jumpsuit for his work.

Instead, she was greeted with the sight of full lips, soft scruff and dark blond hair. It was the boy on the horse…

Suddenly, her mind screamed at her, 'You're not wearing a bra! Damn it!'

"Um, hi." Caroline walked forward slightly, crossing an arm over her chest and under her other as she held it out to him. "I'm Caroline."

He took her hand and she looked up into his eyes, which were a very brilliant blue, "Hello, Caroline."

Oh, hello accent.

For a moment, the three of them stood there in silence as they stared at each other, their hands still clasped in a non-moving shake.

"I'll just show him up to your room, then, shall I Miss?" It seemed that Mrs. Umney didn't like awkward silences.

Caroline's memory suddenly reminded her that she hadn't been extremely tidy when she changed the previous night, and her underwear was lying on the floor with the rest of yesterdays clothes. Her eyes widened at the thought and she quickly let go of his hand.

"No, no, Mrs. Umney. I'll show him upstairs. I have to grab something, anyway." She gave the older woman a warm smile and with a confused expression, she nodded curtly and walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Okay, then." Caroline said brightly, trying to act the part of the friendly host. She then walked past him and out of the room, making her way up the stairs. She could hear his footsteps behind her.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Mrs. Umney answered the door in her usual manner and gave him a bright smile. "Hello, Sir Nik-"

"Shh!" he quieted her quickly, looking around behind her to make sure no one had heard. "Please, Mrs. Umney… No 'Sir'."

She let out an exasperated sigh before nodding and moving so he could walk in. He then smiled brightly at her and gave her a quick hug, which she returned.

"How have you been? Everything go alright on the first night?" he whispered.

"Just some sounds, so I'd call it a success!" she whispered back. "I've been… well, you know."

He nodded, "Yes, I know. I miss her too."

There wasn't time for catching up though, he was there for a reason… "I'm here to fix the plumbing problems. I told Ms. Cromley I would before… Well, before."

Mrs. Umney just nodded and he followed her towards the library; his personal favorite room of the house.

He was surprised to find the blond beauty he had seen in the car yesterday though. Of course, he should have guessed who it was when he saw her in the car headed to the Canterville Estate, but his mind had been overwhelmed.

Klaus realized after that Mrs. Umney had only called him Mr. Mikaelson, and that he actually hadn't introduced himself properly. He had been in shock. Her bright blue eyes were… enchanting, to say the least.

Now he was following her upstairs towards the first bathroom which was held in a bedroom.

It only occurred to him when she scurried inside, picking up a pile of clothes off the floor that this would be _her_ room. He was standing in her bedroom.

He watched her lean body move around the room quickly, tossing the clothes onto the other side of the bed. Klaus suppressed the smirk that wanted to take over his lips. He stood by the door, his hands behind his back as he watched her open the wardrobe and pull out a sweater.

Klaus watched intently as she pulled the sweater on, as if she were in slow motion. It was then that he realized she wasn't wearing a bra; he hadn't noticed before - her breasts obviously the perfect shape - but now he could clearly see her hard nipples under the thin fabric. That is, until they were covered by a thin blue sweeter.

"So, the bathroom's through here." Caroline then said, pulling him out of his daze.

He made his way towards the bathroom, but was stopped by her voice once again.

"You know, you never told me your name."

Turning around, he saw her standing only a couple feet away from him, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. He couldn't help the smile that came from watching her.

"Niklaus. But please, call me Klaus."

He then turned and walked into the bathroom, starting on his work.

It didn't take him long to figure out the problem of course. The house was old, and he knew that Ms. Cromley had probably been over exaggerating about its problems. The drain had been clogged, and he fixed the problem quickly.

Though, he could almost feel Caroline staring at him as he worked, and he made sure to look as though it were very complicated.

Soon though, it was time to move onto the other bathrooms. "I'm finished here," he said, standing up. "I'll move on to the next room."

"Okay, I'll show you the way."

"That's alright, I know the way."

He caught Caroline's surprised look before he disappeared down the hallway.

He took a moment to take a deep breath, trying to get the image of her long legs with those short shorts out of his mind. Klaus then thought of the next plugged drain and grimaced, effectively dampening the threat from his bulging pants.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Once he was out of the room, Caroline silently rushed over to close the door. Faster than she had ever before, Caroline got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She then made her way back downstairs. She needed to do something to get her mind off the image of Klaus' ass hanging in the air slightly as he worked.

It seemed to be burned onto her memory. She smirked to herself as a blush crept onto her face.

Walking back into the library, Caroline sat at the desk, quickly finding a blank piece of paper and a pen. She had promised her dad that she would write him. Like, instead of call him, to actually write him a freaking letter. Apparently he thought it would be funny; he had been to this house before.

She made sure to put in her letter that he could have warned her about the shear size of the 'Estate', and about Grimm one and two, a.k.a. the Umney's.

Just as she signed it with love, Caroline heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Licking the flap of the envelope shut which already had both addresses on it, she rushed out of the room, almost running right into Klaus.

"Oh, sorry!" she jumped back, her hair falling over her face slightly.

He just grinned at her, and she already felt her cheeks burn a little.

"Um, I was wondering… Do you have plans?"

Klaus' eyebrow raised and she went on.

"I was just wondering if you could show me the way to the post office? Mr. Umney isn't back yet, an-"

"Of course, Caroline."

She smiled brightly at him and then followed him to the door. She thought it funny that he opened it for her, seeing as it was her house, but she wouldn't complain.

At first, she was confused to see no car, but then a sound coming from her right made her look around. "Oh my god…"

The same horse she had seen yesterday stood tied to the fence that lined the front garden.

"I hope you like horses," he said from behind her.

She turned to look at him, her face full of excitement, "I love horses!"

Her smile was infectious and he quickly lead her over to his horse. "This is Victor."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

After a few minutes of saying hello to _Victor_, Caroline had her arms wrapped tightly around Klaus as they sped down the road. Once in a while, she would wonder if she was holding on too tightly, but he didn't seem to complain.

The ride to the post office wasn't as long as she thought it would be. She was slightly confused when he stopped outside of the pub though.

"Um, I thought you were taking me to the post office?" Caroline said after he helped her off the horse.

"This is the post office, sweetheart."

When she didn't say anything and her confused stare didn't soften, he went on.

"Mr. Oswald is the pub master, as well as the postman. He's also the town vet, if you ever need one…" Klaus smirked at her before shrugging.

"Okay then," she said, shaking her head at how ridiculous that was before walking inside.

Everyone went quiet inside the pub as the door slammed shut. She felt all eyes on her, and her cheeks reddened at the sudden attention. Walking up to the counter, she looked at the man behind the bar. He looked nice enough…

"I uh- I have a letter?" She said, hoping that Klaus hadn't been lying to her.

"Wonderful, that'll be one pound, ten pence, please."

She quickly pulled out the small amount of coins she had in her pocket. After a few moments, she gave him the correct amount and handed him the letter.

Walking back outside, Klaus was standing there patiently as he patted down Victor. "Okay, all set."

He smiled at her before getting them both back onto the horse and making their way back to the Canterville Estate.

"Everyone gave me weird looks in the bar…"

She heard his chuckle over the wind whooshing past her ears. "Yeah, well there hasn't been anyone knew to town in years. Ms. Cromley was the last new person."

Her interest perked up at the sound of her grandmothers name. "You knew my grandma?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh," she mumbled as they made their way back down the driveway. Caroline wasn't sure if she felt like discussing her family with someone she only just met, even if he had been nice enough to bring her into town.

Klaus helped her off the horse for the last time.

"Thanks, for everything." Caroline looked up at him, suddenly not so excited about saying goodbye to the first person - other than the Umney's - that she had met here.

"You're welcome, love. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask… I live just over there," he pointed the opposite way from the town. Caroline couldn't even remember seeing a house yesterday, but she hadn't exactly been looking either.

"Thanks. Again." She smiled before turning and heading up the stairs, only to be met by Mrs. Umney.

"Mr. Mikaelson, please don't become a stranger," she said, and Caroline could hear the fondness in her voice. She turned to see Klaus smile at them both before nodding and riding back down the driveway.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Klaus made his way up the steps to his bedroom after having put Victor back in his stall for the night. He hadn't had any intention of going into town today, but how was he supposed to say no to spending any amount of time with her?

He didn't know anything about the newcomers, except for what Ms. Cromley had told him, and those were the stories of an old, dying woman, reminiscing about the family she didn't know.

Letting out a sigh, he closed his bedroom door behind him and laid down on the bed, turning on the television.

The memory of her little body in that outfit when he met her came into his mind, and he smirked to himself. Obviously she was tougher than she looked if she had lasted the first night in that place. It was longer than most did, before Ms. Cromley, of course.

Maybe there was something of the old woman in Caroline that he didn't yet see… but if she stuck around, he would definitely like to find out.

That night, he fell asleep with blond curls, bright blue eyes and accentuated curves plaguing his mind.

* * *

**Okay, so there's the first chapter! What do you think? Awesome? Hate it? Please, leave me reviews... I need you guys to keep me writing! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two - The Stain_

It had been a week. A week since she and her mother had moved to England and into her family's Estate. A week since she seen her very handsome neighbor. A week since she had gotten any real freaking sleep. What the hell is with the noises?

Every night the chiming of the grandfather clock - something Caroline hadn't even noticed her first night and day here - would strike midnight, and moments after there would be noises filling her ears. Sometimes bumps, sometimes the rattling of her door like the first, and sometimes even what she thought was the sound of… mourning?

Yes, the sound of deep mourning. Like someone was in… pain.

Tonight was apparently one of those nights - she lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling of her new bedroom. Caroline didn't have to look in the mirror to know her eyes were puffy from exhaustion.

When there seemed to be an extra loud wailing sound and a rapping on her window, she looked over quickly. She could have sworn she saw the shadow of a bird from her peripheral vision, but then there was nothing when her gaze locked on the window.

Rolling her eyes, she rolled over to lay on her stomach. Burying her face in the pillows, she yelled, "SOME PIPES!" Luckily her voice was muffled by the pillows.

After what seemed like hours, Caroline finally slipped into unconsciousness as the sounds seemed to change into the whining of the wind and the booming of thunder.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline awoke the next day to the house being completely empty. She wandered the house, looking for any signs of life. A chill passed through her as she walked down the steps and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing them for warmth.

Walking into the library, Caroline meandered over to the fireplace which was roaring with a small fire. Yes, this was definitely her favorite room, with the smell of old books and a warm fire and - a huge stain?

What the hell?

Caroline bent down in front of the stone floor, examining what looked to be a huge stain of red wine. Except, Liz didn't drink red wine - or any kind for that matter.

Reaching down, she ran her finger across the surface roughly only to find that it was dry. This was definitely not there the day before when she was finishing Hamlet.

She was pulled out of her daze when the windows to the library were suddenly flung open with a crash. With a small scream, Caroline ran over to look outside, only to find that the wind hadn't died down from the night before.

There was also a man standing outside, staring at her.

Caroline's eyes went wide and she quickly shut the window, ducking out of sight after she had locked it.

Okay, so it was probably a little ridiculous - he had obviously seen her. What's more ridiculous? Instead of going in search for her mother - the cop with the gun - she ran out of the library and to the front door, flinging it open with determination.

In hindsight, she probably should have changed before getting out of bed and wandering the house in just her nighttime camisole and shorts.

She paused in horror, her mind reeling at her amazing luck. After about two seconds, she decided she would try and slip back inside and change before returning. But again, as luck would have it…

"Caroline!"

Caroline could have punched her mother in the face.

Three other heads looked up at her besides her mother. Mr. and Mrs. Umney - who she had grown very accustomed with - and Klaus Mikaelson. "Shit," she muttered under her breath as she watched him look her up and down.

Was he seriously going to catch her like this _every_ time he saw her? Granted, it was only the second time, but the guy probably thought she was a bum… And not very keen on bras.

Her arms crossed tightly over her chest as her mother spoke up over the wind, "Why don't you get dressed and come out to help?"

For a moment, Caroline looked confused. That is, until she took a look around. There were branches down everywhere, strewn all over the grass and driveway. Her eyes widened as she took it all in.

Coming too, she quickly nodded her head, "Sure, be right back!" With one last peak over at Klaus, who still hadn't looked away from her before turning and heading inside.

It wasn't until she was back upstairs and pulling on a long-sleeved shirt did Caroline realize that neither men were who she saw outside the library window.

Her eyes widened and she quickly yanked on her jeans, buttoning them as she ran down the stairs. She almost tripped twice on her untied shoelaces before finally reaching the door - grabbing her jacket off the rack next to it - and swinging it open again in the same way for the second time that morning.

"There was a man!" she yelled triumphantly.

Her mother looked up at her in surprise and confusion.

As well as four other heads.

Caroline took note of each one until her eyes fell on the stranger she was referring to. "Oh!" she exclaimed, jumping back slightly.

The man looked at her in surprise before both he and Klaus moved towards her. Klaus, being closer, leaned forward so she could hear him over the wind. "Caroline, this is my brother, Elijah. Elijah, this is Caroline Forbes, Liz's mother."

Elijah seemed to catch on and gave her a warm smile, "A pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

"Er, you too!" she said, giving him a bright smile as though she hadn't just made a complete fool of herself. Luckily the cold wind made her blush blend well.

Once she had gotten control of herself and Elijah had gone back to picking up fallen tree limbs, she turned so she was facing the wind, having it blow her hair out of her face. Quickly, she pulled her hair back and wrapped it up into a messy bun to keep it out of the way.

She hadn't noticed the Klaus hadn't moved an inch and was shocked by how penetrating his eyes were. "Hi," she said. Awkward.

"Hello." He smirked at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Okay, so he perfected staring.

"Here," he finally said, pulling off the gloves he was using and handing them to her. "Use these, I don't need them."

"Thanks." Caroline said.

As she took them, her index finger grazed his slightly, sending a small electric current up her arm. She gasped before looking up into his eyes. They seemed darker than before, making her think that he had felt it too. But the sound of her mothers voice pulled her out of whatever trance she had been in.

"Caroline, why don't you take that side of the house!" Liz called over the wind, pointing to behind where Caroline was standing, to her left. She nodded at her mother.

With another short look at Klaus she took off in the direction her mother told her, pulling on the leather gloves as she went.

This side of the house seemed to be blocking most of the wind, and as such didn't really need much clean-up. Stooping down, Caroling began picking up some sticks and twigs that had been cast over the ground, but as her eyes roamed, they saw something over by the hedges.

Moving closer, Caroline realized it was definitely a path… Obviously no one had traveled it recently, but she could tell… The way the tall grass seemed to thin out into dirt and went back through the trees.

Dropping the wood she had collected into a small pile, Caroline made her way through the path and past the trees.

Soon, it was clear what it lead to as she wandered into a small clearing. There was a large stone angel that looked down, its hands creating a heart in front of it. A stone bench stood in front of it.

Moving forward, Caroline went up to see that the angel was positioned above two headstones. As she read them, she heard the words spoken aloud behind her.

"Lady Eleanor de Canterville, and Sir Simon de Canterville."

Caroline whipped her head around to see Klaus standing at the entrance to the path she had just come down.

"How did you kn-" she began, but he cut her off.

"I've been here before, sweetheart."

"Oh." She nodded, turning back to look at the headstones. Soon, Klaus was standing beside her. The wind seemed to be blocked from them for the most part in the small clearing as the thick trees around them provided shelter.

Caroline could only stand the silence for so long before her thoughts couldn't allow it any longer. "Who were they? Mr. Umney said that Sir Simon was my ancestor?"

Klaus nodded, "Yes, they were the first to live in the Estate. Hence it being called Canterville Hall." He looked at her, like this should be common knowledge.

Caroline looked away from his gaze, a little embarrassed. She didn't know anything about her mother's side of the family, due to the fact that Liz never got along with her mother. "Oh, I guess I never knew the name… I just knew my grandmother lived here."

"Ms. Cromley."

She looked over at him and caught the sadness in his expression.

"You knew her?"

"Yes, she was my friend."

Caroline was surprised by this. From all the stories her mother had told her, her grandmother seemed like a grouchy old bat who didn't like anyone. "Her friend?"

He nodded again, "I used to come round and help her with anything that needed fixing. Sometimes I would stay for lunch or tea. She always spoke about you." Klaus finally met her gaze and she couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"I never knew her…" she said quietly.

"I know."

Something came over her then as she watched his expression never change - there was a hint of sadness there. Loneliness maybe?

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said softly, reaching out and touching his arm.

He looked down at her hand on his arm before looking back into her eyes. He looked almost shocked and it seemed to take him a moment to finally compose himself again. "Thank you."

She gave him a small smile again before letting her hand fall to her side and looking back at the angel in front of them. Caroline could tell he hadn't looked away yet though.

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The angel looked familiar… "I've seen this before."

"In the library."

"How do you know this stuff?" She looked back at him to see the smirk slip onto his full lips.

"You're new here. The house is old, and so is the story behind it."

Caroline cocked her head, "What do you mean, 'story'?"

But just then, they were interrupted by the sound of a man's voice calling out to them.

"We should go back," Klaus said, stepping back towards the path.

Caroline followed him, ducking under tree limbs that threatened to get caught in her hair as she walked until they were back onto the mowed grass, wind gusting around them. Elijah stood in front of them, as though he had known exactly where they were all the time.

"Your mother is looking for you."

"Oh, okay." Caroline started walking towards the house before pausing and turning around. "Do you guys want to come in? I could make some coffee?"

They both made a face that made her retrace that sentence, "Or tea." She rolled her eyes before smirking at them.

"That would be lovely, Caroline," Elijah said, inclining his head politely. When she was sure they were following, she turned back around and headed toward the house.

Caroline caught sight of Mr. Umney moving a wheel barrel across the lawn, full of sticks before making her way up the steps and in the house.

It only took her a moment before she found her mother in the library, stooped in front of the fireplace, looking intently at something.

Then Caroline saw the stain on the stone, something she had completely forgotten about with the mornings events. "Oh, good you found it… did you spill some wine or something? Since when did you start drinking wine?" She then pulled off the gloves Klaus had lent her, shoving them in the pocket of her jacket.

She was startled by Liz's annoyed glare at her as she stood to face her.

"What?"

"You mean to tell me you didn't do this?" Liz pointed to the stain.

"Um, no… I haven't had any wine. And in any case, I am legal in this country, Mom." Caroline grinned, only just realizing the truth to her statement as she said it.

Liz didn't seem amused. "You think that's a good enough excuse to spill red wine onto centuries old, hand-carved stone?"

Caroline raised her eyebrow, a bit miffed. "No, because I didn't spill anything. I thought you did."

Liz seemed ready to retort when Mrs. Umney came rushing into the room, followed by Klaus, who stopped at the entrance to the library next to his brother. Caroline had actually forgotten all about him and Elijah.

"Oh, Ms. Forbes, that was me. I'm so sorry, I spilled some wine last night and must have forgotten to clean it up. I'll do it right away!" She seemed out of breath, and Caroline looked at her like she was a crazy. This plump, goody-goody woman seriously drank wine in the middle of the night?

This seemed to surprise her mother as much as it did Caroline, because Liz's annoyed expression quickly changed into one of confusion. She was also glad to see a little bit of embarrassment grace her mother's eyes. Good.

"I see, well, please do." Liz seemed to be at a loss. How do you possibly tell off the people who have lived somewhere longer than you?

She then turned to her daughter, "I'm sorry, Caroline. I'm just a bit tired, I suppose."

Caroline just nodded and gave her a small smile. All was forgiven. She then turned back to the men standing behind her, looking anywhere but at the scene in front of them.

"So, tea?" Walking back out to the foyer, Caroline lead them towards the kitchen. It was obviously where Mrs. Umney had been before, because there was a kettle beginning to steam. Not to mention there were six cups on the counter with tea bags in them.

"Gotta love Mrs. Umney, huh?" Caroline gestured towards the cups before pulling off her jacket and setting it on a stool. She then turned back to the men who took seats at the island, obviously more at home than she was.

"How are you liking England so far, Caroline?" Elijah asked politely.

Caroline giggled, "Well the weather kind of sucks, but I haven't actually been away from here yet."

She caught Klaus' eyes on her. Did he ever look away?

Elijah just nodded at her while the whistle to the kettle started screaming, alerting them that the water was done.

Caroline poured the boiling water into three mugs, figuring that the others would come get theirs when they were ready. She was surprised when Klaus got up to get the milk out of the fridge and the sugar from a cabinet. He then turned, smiling at her. Her cheeks warmed.

They then went to work fixing the three cups of tea until Mrs. Umney came in, huffing about other people taking over, effectively ushering them to the other side with Elijah.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

"It was nice to meet you, Caroline." Elijah smiled at her before inclining his head politely and turning to his brother.

"I'll catch up." Klaus said, and watched as his brother gave him a look before heading down the driveway.

He looked back to where Caroline stood, her arms crossed over her chest to shield her from the cold. A strong urge shot through his body as he looked at her, wanting to wrap him arms securely around her to protect her from the wind. Of course, he refrained.

The silence seemed to stretch on between them until he finally spoke up. "May I see you tomorrow?"

He watched her eyebrows shoot up in surprise before that beautiful smile spread over her lips. "Sure, I think you owe me a story."

It took him a moment to remember back on their earlier conversation under the angel statue. "I believe I do," he smiled warmly at her. It seemed she could bring out a smile at any time in him. Her staggering blue eyes seemed to bore into him, like they could see past the wall he had so carefully constructed over the years. It made him almost uncomfortable.

"Until tomorrow, then."

She nodded, "Tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Caroline."

"'Night, Klaus."

Klaus then followed in his brothers wake, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his chest. It seemed he couldn't shake the grin that had crept onto his features.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

"Oh my god, Elena… did I tell you about the dimples?" Caroline was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling again. This time though, she was grinning from ear to ear, talking a mile-a-minute into her cell phone.

"I think you might have mentioned them, Care." Elena's voice came through the earpiece. Caroline could hear the smirk on her lips.

"Oh shut up."

There was silence for barely a second before Elena started up again. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. And Stefan." She had to stop herself from continuing as the reality of her words hit her heart. Her two best friends… she didn't even know when she would see them again.

"Well, I think I should head to bed."

Elena giggled through the phone, "Wow."

"Hey, it's late here, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just weird… It's only five o'clock here." Elena sighed. "Alright, I'll let you go. But call me tomorrow after your date."

"Ugh, it's not a date!" Caroline bit her lip.

"Sure, sure. Just call me, alright?"

"Kay, love you."

"Love you, too, Care." And with that, Caroline hit the 'end' button with a sigh. She made a mental note to call Stefan tomorrow as well before finally rolling over under the covers and going to sleep.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

She awoke to the sound of the grandfather clock chiming midnight. It was like her body was used to it now. Caroline opened her eyes slowly, waiting.

And, a few moments later, knocking and rattling could be heard at her door. After the conversation she had had with Elena, she was just not in the mood. She missed her friends, and damn it, she had a boy to see today!

"Will you shut up! I need my beauty sleep!" She yelled at the door before throwing one of her pillows at it.

All sounds stopped immediately and Caroline looked on with surprise after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you!"

And with that, she lay back down, unsure of what just happened. She did know that she got the best sleep she had in a week.

* * *

**Yeah, I know... Two posts in one day. Don't get used to it. d;**

**Please excuse any mistakes I may have missed, and please, please, please leave reviews! Tell me what you think so far!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three - The Story_

A big stretch and a large cup of tea was all Caroline needed to start her morning off right. She was surprised that she was slowly taking a liking to the new morning cup, and she hadn't even asked Mrs. Umney to pick up any coffee for her.

She even managed to put real clothes on this morning, unlike any other. After all, she had fair warning that Klaus would be coming over at some point during the day, and she wasn't about to let him catch her in the same outfit for the third time. Even if she did like the way his eyes roamed her body.

Caroline's eyes grew slightly at the thought and she shook her head suddenly to try and get the images out of her mind. It wasn't as easy to get rid of them as it was to think them, apparently.

Wandering the hall upstairs, tea in hand, Caroline decided that she would start looking in some of the other rooms. After all, it had been over a week now, and she hadn't even been everywhere in the house. Well, Estate. Okay, basically is was a small Castle. She rolled her eyes at herself before opening the first door she came to.

Inside, she found a study. It reminded her of the library down stairs, because it had numerous bookshelves and a large wooden desk, though there was no fireplace.

Caroline turned in place, trying to take in the whole room at once. Her eyes stopped on the far wall behind the desk where paintings hung. Stepping over to it, she took in the appearance of the man first. He had long dark hair, a strong jaw and he seemed to be pristinely dressed. She could tell it was a very old painting, though it was preserved extremely well.

But there was something about it that made her gaze upon the man longer. Something about his eyes…

"Sir Simon de Canterville," came a voice behind her.

Her head whipped around, Caroline was worried about whiplash, not to mention the tea she held firmly in her hands.

"Klaus…"

"Hello, sweetheart."

He smile was dazzling. She inwardly groaned at the hint of his dimples.

"I didn't hear the bell." She was at a complete loss of what to say as he walked across the room towards her.

"Mr. Umney was outside."

She just nodded and turned back to the painting. It sent a tingle up her spine, though it was nothing to the effect Klaus' gaze was having on her. She inhaled silently, trying to calm her nerves.

"This guy seems to be popping up everywhere."

He chuckled softly, "Yes, he's a bit of a legend around here. Our towns dark secret."

Caroline shot him a confused look.

"I take it you're going to tell me that story now?"

"If you'd like."

Caroline caught his gaze, "I would."

There was a pause then, possibly longer than necessary, and Caroline could almost feel the room closing in on them.

Klaus finally broke the silence by looking at the painting of Sir Simon.

"Sir Simon and his wife, Lady Eleanor lived here in the 17th century. Your ancestors." He paused for a moment but before Caroline could question him, he continued.

"They were very happy and everyone loved them," he said, pointing to the next painting over where the painting of a beautiful woman hung. She had long dark curls and a trusting face.

"So what happened to them?"

"Well, there are many different versions of the story. But it always comes down to the fact that Sir Simon killed her in this very house. No one really knows why, or what happened to make him so suddenly… mad."

Caroline looked from Lady Eleanor to Sir Simon again. "His face… it looks…"

"Angry, I'd say."

"No," she retorted without looking away from Sir Simon's face. "No, he looks sad."

Sir Simon's brows were furrowed slightly, and his lips were in a tight line, but Caroline could see it in his eyes. The painter had meant it to be that way, she was sure. His eyes showed sorrow. Something no one would ever know.

She sighed, and Klaus looked over at her.

"May I show you something else? Another part of the story, if you will."

"Sure." She smiled sweetly at him, catching his eyes. Caroline could feel the heat rush to her cheeks.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

A few minutes later, Caroline had acquired Klaus a cup of tea as well and they were now sitting on the couch in the library.

He sat on the opposite side of the couch, stiff as a board. It was a small couch though, more like a love seat, and it was making it hard not to touch her.

Which was the problem.

He wanted to, so very much.

Instead, like the coward he was, he held his tea cup firmly with both hands and looked anywhere but at the beautiful creature sitting next to him. Every time he looked at her, he found it physically hard to look away.

And of course, the dreams he was having of her didn't help either. How could he look at her after she had s-

"So you wanted to show me something?"

You have no idea, he thought. "Yes," he said, gesturing with his head towards the fireplace. Or rather, above it.

"What, those symbols?"

"Mm, has anyone told you what they mean yet?"

"Klaus, no one has told me anything about anything. I didn't even know this Sir Simon guy was related to me in some way."

He smirked, his thoughts still stuck on how amazing his name sounded coming from her voice. Coughing a little, he stood up. Distance, that's what he needed.

Walking up in front of the fireplace, he pointed to the symbols one-by-one. "When a gentle girl can win prayer from out the lips of sin, when child gives away it's tears, and the barren almond bears. When the silent chapel bell, sounds the ghostly sinners knell. Then all the house be still, and peace shall come to Canterville."

He turned to look at her, realizing that she was completely silent after a few very long moments, and was surprised to see her standing behind him.

Too close behind him.

"Wow… I take it you've done this before with other girls?"

Her expression was teasing, but he couldn't help but frown.

"Your grandmother used to say it to me all the time."

"Oh." _Awkward moment_.

"She also said that this," he paused, pointing to the stain that was on the floor, "is where he killed her."

"Woah, I didn't even se- hey, didn't Mrs. Umney clean that?"

"I'm sure she's tried to clean it many times over the years. Your grandmother stopped asking after a while."

"So what is that supposed to mean?" she gestured towards the symbols carved in the stone, obviously trying to move past the stain; hands in prayer, drops of water , a tree, a broken bell and then a dove. All of them were surrounded by a shield and attached by a continuous chain.

Klaus couldn't tear his eyes from her face, taking in all of her features. "It's the prophecy to break the curse put upon Sir Simon."

Her eyes shot to his, "The curse?"

"Yes, it's said that a witch put a curse on him after he killed Lady Eleanor, dooming him to walk the house for eternity. Never finding peace."

She looked upset. "That's cruel."

He shrugged, "It's just a story, Caroline."

"Yeah, well…"

A lock of hair had fallen out of her messy bun, catching his attention as it clung to her lips. His hand itched to move it, but he refrained.

"Do you believe it?"

Her question startled him. No one around the town had ever asked it; it was merely assumed that it was true. "I grew up with the story. England's history is filled with ghost stories." Klaus paused to think, looking down at his tea, "I suppose I was just raised to believe these kinds of stories."

His eyes met hers again, and he could see the wheels turning in her mind.

But she didn't question him further. Or at least, not about ghosts.

"So, why do the Umney's treat you differently."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her level of observation scared him a little. "They don't."

Klaus suppressed a grin when she rolled her eyes, "Yes, they do. In the kitchen the other day…"

"Mrs. Umney was just-"

"Cht!" Caroline held her index finger up to him, placing it against his lips to silence him. Good thing too, because he didn't really have a good excuse. He hadn't thought it was that obvious.

"How about we make a deal." She said, still without removing her finger.

What he wanted to do to that finger…

"We don't lie to each other. If you don't want to tell me something right away, fine. But don't lie to me, please. I don't like liars."

Her demeanor seemed to shift as she went on, and all Klaus could think to do was to nod his head.

"Fair enough," he said once she had removed her finger from his lips. "How about we leave that for another time, then."

She nodded at him, _okay_.

Another long moment passes where they stare at each other. Or rather, where Klaus memorizes a little more of her face. He caught the blush rising to her cheeks.

"I should probably go, then. I wouldn't want to take up your whole day."

Was that disappointment?

"Okay well… hang on."

Caroline moved to the desk, allowing him to take in the way her hips swayed as she dodged the chair and table. He watched her scribble something down and tear off the piece of paper. Coming back to stand in front of him once more, she held it out to him.

Taking it from her, he was surprised to see-

"My number. I was thinking… um…" Was she… nervous? He made her nervous? Great, he thought.

"You were thinking?" He pressed.

He watched her visibly inhale, and once again had to fight to keep his face even.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Klaus was sure there was no longer any air in his lungs. That, or he had lost all ability to breath in general. Perhaps he just forgot how…

"You're asking me on a date?" He hoped he didn't sound too desperate.

"Yeah, I guess so. But nothing too fancy, just maybe have dinner here…"

There was no stopping the grin now.

"That sounds lovely."

Klaus slipped the paper into his pocket before finishing his tea and placing it on the mantle. He then followed her out of the library and to the front door.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Caroline."

She nodded, and before he could stop himself, Klaus reached up and moved the lock of hair that now bobbed across her face, slipping it behind her ear.

And then he was walking out the door and down the steps without another word.

Leaving behind a very flustered blond.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

"So you're living in a haunted house now?" Stefan's voice came through her cell phone.

Caroline giggled, "Apparently a famous one, too. Everyone in town knows the story."

"Wow, that's so cool… You should definitely throw a party for Halloween."

Her face fell a little at the mention of their favorite holiday.

"I don't think so. I don't really know anyone other than Klaus, and it's not like it would be any fun without you two."

"Obviously!" Elena's voice rang in from the background along with some clanging.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed, grinning again. "What are you two doing, anyway?"

"Well, Elena's trying to cook-"

"I am cooking!" Elena cut in.

"-and I'm sitting in her living room, managing not to cook."

Caroline giggled and lowered her voice a little so only Stefan could hear through the speaker, "Shouldn't you help her?"

"She's doing… okay."

"I don't need any help!" Even through the phone, Caroline could tell Elena was getting worked up. Even just the thought of cooking usually had Elena in a tizzy.

"You should probably get in there, Stefan."

"No no, I want to hear about this guy Elena said you were into."

Caroline bit her lip. "I'm not _into_ him… I've just seen him a few times, that's all."

Stefan's stern voice came through the speaker on her phone then, "Care, I know you better than that. Spill."

The grin spread over her lips again - or it possibly just never left - and she found herself telling him everything she had told Elena, as well as everything that had happened earlier.

"He's going to come for dinner some time."

Caroline then heard a squeal and some rustling - "Give me-" "No I-" "Jus-" - and then Elena's voice was closer than before.

"When? Is it going to be a date? It better be a date."

"So I guess I'm taking over the cooking then?" Stefan's voice sounded distant.

"Oh, stop complaining, you love cooking!"

"No, you love me cooking. There's a difference." Stefan countered.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at hearing her friends bicker. They weren't even dating, but they always managed to sound like an old married couple.

"So, the date?" Elena pressed on, getting back to the matter at hand.

"I guess it is."

She pulled the phone away as Elena squealed into it this time.

"Wow, you are so excitable tonight."

"Again Care, It's only six."

"Oh, right." Caroline looked at the time on her phone. "I should probably get going."

"Aw, okay. Well, call us soon!"

"I will, and guys?" She heard both of them question with 'yeah?' "I miss you. A lot. Halloween wont be the same without you two."

"We miss you too, Care. Don't get too down, okay?"

"I won't. Love you guys!"

"Love you too, Care!" Stefan's voice called over the phone.

"Love you," Elena said, and then Caroline smiled and tapped the end button.

Caroline rolled over, placing her phone on the charge and getting comfortable. She missed her friends like crazy, but it was turning out that moving to England wasn't so bad. Not the Klaus around, anyway. And maybe she could go visit them soon.

With a smile, Caroline slowly fell to sleep.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

A loud band woke Caroline out of her slumber, blond curls flying all over the place.

She groaned, "Seriously?"

A haunting moaning sound seemed to answer her question and her eyes flew open. Creepy didn't even begin to describe it.

Scratching sounds were suddenly piercing her ears and she looked over at the window quickly.

Just as she looked, a caw was heard through the wind as a crow sat on the windowsill. She jumped a little at the sight of the bird, then shook her head.

"Stupid birds."

Getting out of bed, Caroline grabbed a pillow and trudged over to the window, flinging it open and swatting at the crow.

"Git! Go on!"

Within a few moments, the bird was flying away and out of sight.

"I hate birds…" she muttered, crawling back into bed.

* * *

**Hello, all! Sorry for the shorter chapter... It was a hard one for me. Though, there was a lot of important information towards the story in there, so hopefully I didn't lose your interest.**

**The next chapter will pick up the next day.  
**

**So, what do you guys think so far? Hate it? Love it? Eh?  
**

**Review, review, review! (:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter... Real life got in the way. Sheesh. I'm so excited about the followers/favorites and reviews I'm getting on this story! It makes me overjoyed! So, without further ado, I give to you, Chapter four. (:**

* * *

_Chapter Four - Sightings_

On edge would be one way to put how Caroline was feeling. Her nerves were in a jumble as she clutched her cell phone tightly. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had been so sure of herself yesterday, when giving Klaus her number.

But now, she felt a little silly. What if he wasn't interested? What if he didn't call? Or even worse, what if she had scared him off by being too pushy. Was she being pushy by giving him her number and asking for dinner?

You would have thought she would be more sure of herself after being a cheerleader for four years. But her past relationships proved otherwise.

Shaking her head vigorously, Caroline sighed, trying to change the direction her mind was going. There was no way she wanted to think about _them_ when she could be thinking about _him._ Although, she wasn't sure that was exactly a good idea either.

Caroline stopped halfway down the stairs - _What was I doing again?_ she asked herself.

"Caroline?" Liz's voice called out, and she was instantly snapped out of her confusion.

Making her way down the rest of the stairs, she walked towards the dining room to find her mother smiling at Mrs. Umney.

"Thank you," she said as Mrs. Umney finished pouring her a cup of coffee. Liz then looked over at Caroline, "Would you like a cup, sweetie?"

"Um," Caroline's nose scrunched, "Actually, is there any tea made?"

Mrs. Umney smirked at her before nodding, "Of course, Miss."

She walked out as Caroline sat down at the table, next to her mother.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Liz asked her daughter.

Caroline shrugged, giving her cell phone a tight squeeze, as thought to make sure it was still there. "Nothing really, just bumming around."

Liz just nodded, giving her a quizzical look. "You know, we should think about getting you your own car soon."

Caroline's face instantly brightened, "Really? I miss my car back home."

She frowned, remembering selling it to Stefan with the pretense that he would share it with Elena until she could afford her own. Caroline knew it was the right thing to do, and now that she didn't have one here, she missed the freedom.

After all, the house might be huge, but eventually she would run out of rooms to explore.

"I still have the money from selling mine," she mused.

Liz frowned but then nodded without saying anything else on the matter.

Mrs. Umney then came in with a pot, pouring Caroline a cup of the steaming hot tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. Umney," Caroline said politely as she added milk and sugar while the cook made her way back out of the room. There was something about having people doing things for you that Caroline couldn't quite feel comfortable with.

A couple minutes went by while the women sat in silence, sipping their drinks.

Finally, Liz broke the silence.

"So, are you liking it here?"

Caroline looked up from blowing into her cup to cool her tea. Did she like it here? She wasn't entirely sure. After all, she hadn't really seen anything other than the house and some of the grounds. The place was huge, that was for sure.

Then her thoughts came back to Klaus. It wasn't like there was anything between them… Okay, so she was definitely interested, but that didn't mean much. After all, anyone who wasn't blind would be interested.

It seemed that she was taking a little too long to answer, because Liz's voice rang through her day dreaming, "Caroline?"

"Oh, um… Yeah, I think so. I'm not sure yet. I really miss Stefan and Elena." She frowned before sipping on her tea.

"I know. But I'm sure you can visit them from time to time. Or they could even come here." Liz paused to take a sip of her coffee. "And I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends here."

Caroline gave her a look before shrugging, "Yeah."

She had never really been great at talking to her mother. She wasn't exactly sure what she actually wanted her mother to know. Caroline was used to taking care of herself after her father left, due to Liz becoming more in depth with her work.

It wasn't warm, but it was what she was used to.

Her mother merely nodded again before finishing draining her cup and standing up. "Well, I'm off to work. Have a good day, hun."

Caroline smiled at her, "You, too."

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

It had been about two hours after her mother left, and Caroline was bored out of her mind. Well, bored, and more nervous. It was almost noon now, and she couldn't stand it. He definitely wasn't going to call.

She made her way into the library, looking up at the apparent prophecy that Klaus had told her about. What kind of place had she moved to? It was so… English.

What is it with the English and their ghost stories?

Caroline rolled her bottom lip between her teeth, playing at it with her tongue as she thought of his voice. The way he called her sweetheart.

She fidgeted in place as a warmth spread between her legs. She groaned, plopping down onto the couch.

Closing her eyes, she thought about his departure yesterday. He had touched her. Okay, so he had tucked some hair behind her ear… But she distinctly remembered how his finger tips had felt. What would they feel like other places?

Her mind began to wander, but she was rudely brought back from her daydream when her phone began to vibrate in her hand.

Jumping, she looked down at the number that she didn't recognize.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, jumping off the couch quickly. Turning in place as it rang again, she couldn't seem to figure out what she was doing or what direction to walk in, so she paced uncontrollably.

"Ugh, seriously Caroline? Get control of yourself." She quickly stopped walking and inhaled deeply before tapping the 'answer' button the screen.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked slightly and she wanted to slap herself. _Smooth._

"Caroline?" His voice rang over the earpiece and she had to contain her excitement at the way his tongue rolled over her name.

"Yeah," she replied.

"It's Klaus. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Not at all, I'm just… lounging."

He chuckled. "I was wondering when you would like to do dinner with me?"

She grinned brightly, her cheeks turning red. Thank god he couldn't see through the phone.

"How about Friday night? My mom should be working late, so It'll just be us."

"Lovely. I'll be looking forward to it, sweetheart."

Calm down, Care, she chides herself. The thumping of her heart was starting to hurt her chest.

"Okay, I'll… see you then."

"See you Friday."

Caroline tapped the End button on her phone before squealing like a school girl. A wide grin spread across her face that she couldn't keep at bay.

Going to her text messages, she shot Stefan and Elena each a quick message explaining that she officially had dinner plans with Klaus.

Then it hit her.

Two whole days? Seriously?

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

The afternoon went by very, very slowly for Klaus. He had spent most of the morning worrying about when to call Caroline after waking up at the crack of dawn. Wisely, he had deemed that too early.

Knowing he would have to come up with something to keep his mind off of things, he had decided to go to his mother's studio down the hall. She had made a special section of the room just for him and his work.

But after about fifteen minutes of staring at the blank canvas, nothing came to mind except the time.

Wandering around the family manor, he sighed to himself. He really needed to get his own place. Mikael was gone now, and so was Finn. Elijah was getting ready to move to the States, due to the family business deciding to branch off to other countries.

When he was younger, it was all he could think about; running away. But he hadn't. For his mother, and for his younger siblings. Mikael's anger was… unforgiving. He wouldn't wish that upon them.

Then, luckily, Henrik had managed to sneak up to him and distract the path his mind was taking.

He was sixteen now, and much, much wiser than his age, if you asked Klaus. They spent the next couple hours together as Klaus told him about Caroline and the call he would have to make soon.

Henrik had taken a real interest in this particular topic, though he always seemed to take an interest in his favorite brothers likes and dislikes. They were the closest to best friends that Klaus had ever felt, even though it was his little brother.

Finally, with a pestering sixteen-year-old telling him repeatedly it was time, Klaus made the phone call.

For a split second, he worried she wouldn't pick up. But then her musical voice came through the phone, and he couldn't help the small smile that spread over his features.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he could picture her 'lounging' as she had described. Hopefully wearing the same ensemble he had seen her in a couple times now. He grinned at the thought before continuing the conversation.

It had been much too short for his liking, but maybe if he could manage to make a decent impression at dinner, it wouldn't be the last time they saw each other without the excuse of 'house work'.

Clicking the end button, he turned to Henrik who was sitting in a chair by the television. Apparently watching an episode of Nik and Caroline was better than anything on the tube though.

"Well? How'd it go?" he asked brightly, as though he hadn't heard a word.

Klaus grinned, "Friday."

"Friday."

"At her place," Klaus said.

"At her place."

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" Klaus said, already getting tired.

Henrik shook his head quickly, "No, I'm processing. So… you're going to her house for your first date? _Really_, Nik?"

"She suggested it when she asked me…" Klaus already wished he hadn't have said anything.

Henrik's eyebrows shot to the sky as his mouth fell. After a few beats of silence, he finally pulled himself together, though now his voice was accusing. "_She_ asked you on your first date?"

"Maybe." Klaus said quickly.

"Wow. Fail, Nik. Fail."

"Why do you keep saying that lately?"

"Because you do, brother!" Klaus turned around quickly, his eyes immediately falling on his other younger brother behind him.

Kol was leaning against the door frame, donning his signature childish smirk. In this very moment, it made Klaus uneasy.

How long had he been standing there? How much had he head? Oh, hell.

"Oh shut up, Kol." Turning away, he went and sat on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why? Embarrassed of what I might find out?"

Oh, thank god.

"No. It's just automatic that you should shut up."

"Leave him alone, Kol. Go play with your dolls." Henrik finally said, glaring at his other brother.

"They're action figures!" Kol stood up straight, his hands fisting at his sides.

"Whatever."

"Why don't you go watch your little soap operas? Wouldn't want to miss anything, Henny," Kol retorted.

"Don't call me th-"

"Oh, please!" Klaus yelled to the room, pinching his nose in annoyance. Okay, now he was tired.

The moment of silence didn't last long. If he was counting, it was probably about half a second.

Kol didn't know how to stop though, "What, you don't like being called Henny now? Don't want to go sleep with mother?"

"Ugh, you're such a git! Why don't you ju-"

Klaus didn't care to hear the rest of their argument though. After looking from one brother to the other with a completely blank expression, he got up and left the room quietly. The other two didn't pay him any attention.

Their distant badgering could be heard all the way up the stairs until he finally closed the door to his bedroom.

Klaus made his way over to his bed and laid down, staring at the black TV screen. Watching television was never his favorite past time, but he wasn't in the mood to paint or draw.

Holding out his cell phone in front of him, he saved Caroline's phone number. He thought about texting her, but what would he say? Not to mention… they had _just_ gotten off the phone. Groaning, he tossed it on the bed next to him.

"Two days," he thought aloud.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

That night, after lots of texting between her two best friends, Caroline decided to hit the sack early. Partly because there was nothing to do, but mostly because she couldn't wait to get one day out of the way.

Friday night seemed like a distant place.

She had talked to Mrs. Umney about cooking, and what would be appropriate. Mrs. Umney had been a little too excited in her opinion, though she tried to hide it valiantly. Caroline had to give the lady props.

They decided on a simple spaghetti dinner with a salad and garlic bread.

She had had a short mental break down about what to wear, and Mrs. Umney had come back with the ingenious answer of 'Not white'. Okay, so maybe she was the wrong person to talk to about fashion, Caroline noted while taking in the woman's floral, collared dress underneath her apron.

They had decided that Caroline would go with her to the grocery store the next day to pick up what was needed. After all, she hadn't left the Estate since arriving, and what was the point in moving to England without seeing _any_ of it?

So now, as the time only read 9:30pm on her cell phone, she plugged it in to charge and rolled over to try and get some sleep.

Her mind didn't allow her to relax for at least another hour, but finally she fell into a restless sleep.

She woke up a few times, just to roll over, it seemed. Looking at her phone, she saw that it was 11:50pm.

"Ugh," she grumbled, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair. Her mouth was completely dry and she ached all over. Without another sound, she got up, deciding milk was definitely in order.

Making her way out of her room, eyes half shut, she was silently thankful that she managed to not stub her toe in the dark. Not to mention she managed to make her way down the hall and stairs and into the kitchen without bumping into anything. It seemed she had some luck tonight…

Finding herself a glass, she pulled the milk out of the fridge and poured some. It tasted perfect. Somehow, milk always seemed to taste better in the middle of the night.

She grinned at the memory of her mom bringing her a glass when she couldn't sleep at night. Those were the days when she thought monsters were real. Snorting to herself at the childish thoughts, she downed the rest of the milk.

Rinsing the glass out, she washed it quickly before putting it back and making her way back out. As the kitchen door swung shut, she heard the chiming of the grandfather clock upstairs signaling that it was midnight.

Caroline was definitely ready for bed. She could feel her body relaxing after having the milk, and she actually felt tired now.

Reaching the staircase, she stopped dead. What the hell was that sound? It sounded like… Chains? Caroline looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. When she found nothing, she started making her way back up the stairs.

But for the second time, she stopped dead about three steps up. Looking up, at the top of the stairs, was a man.

Her heart slammed against her chest while her voice seemed unable to break through her throat. She couldn't even seem to scream.

He seemed to just stare down at her, eyes wide. He looked so familiar though, and Caroline managed to take in his appearance quickly, noticing he had chains wrapped around his body as he carried the ends in his hands. The clothes underneath looked… old.

As though he noticed her looking, he rattled the chains, and a load moan echoed around the room. And then he ran at her.

Caroline gasped, quickly bringing her hands to her hears as she ducked. She noticed the door to the library rattling on his hinges, and she could hear the rest of the doors downstairs doing the same. Quickly closing her eyes, she braced herself for the impact as the moans and chain rattling came closer to her.

Everything happened in a flash, and before she knew it… she was still waiting. Everything suddenly stopped.

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked around.

The doors had stopped moving, and the man had disappeared. There weren't even any noises to be heard.

Her eyes were wide, her heart slamming in her chest as she began to shake. "What the hell?!" She finally found her voice, giving the room another sweep with her eyes before shakily rushing up the stairs, tripping twice in the process.

Finally, making it to her room, she slammed the door behind her, pressing her back against it as though she expected the man to come out from behind her. Breathing heavily, she turned the lock, just in case.

She jumped as another gasp escaped her lips, her hand coming to her chest as a loud 'caw' could be heard from outside.

Caroline quickly looked to the window to find a crow perched on the sill. "Ugh!" Stupid birds!

Rushing over to the window, she flung it open, but of course the bird took off before she could even shoo it away with her hand. If she could just get her hands on that damn bird…

Grinding her teeth, her fear now giving way to annoyance and anger, she slammed the window shut and locked it. Going back to her bed, she dived under the covers like a little kid who was afraid of the monster under the bed.

For a moment, her mind wandered again to the thought of her mother bringing her milk. Too bad that couldn't happen now.

Staring up at the ceiling, she went over what had just happened, twirling the threads of her blanket between her fingers absentmindedly. For some reason… she just knew the man wasn't in the house anymore. Or not really, anyway.

Had that been a ghost? Did she even believe in ghosts? She had listened to Klaus' stories and everything, but she never really thought of them as true. Just stories to scared newcomers…

But then it hit her. He had looked _familiar_. Pursing her lips in a tight line, Caroline closed her eyes and willed herself not to say the name that popped into her mind from Klaus' stories.

Inhaling deeply, she slowly let out the air before rolling over.

Sleep didn't come easily after that.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline hadn't gotten the chance to see her mother and ask her if she had heard anything the next morning. After not being able to fall asleep until the early hours of the morning, she managed to sleep in for once, and Liz was gone by the time she got up.

She had made her way down the stairs quickly, before finding Mrs. Umney in the sitting room, dusting. Did the woman ever have fun?

After a quick conversation with her, they decided they would go to the grocery store soon, so Caroline ran back up the stairs - not wanting to walk - and back to her room. She got dressed quickly in her favorite comfy jeans and t-shirt.

They were off quickly, Mr. Umney coming out of nowhere with the car ready. Caroline hadn't forgotten about 'the car' talk with her mother. And the drive to the store only made her want her own sooner.

Strangely though, the shopping was painless and not in the least bit awkward between the two women. Mrs. Umney even offered to show her how to cook sometime, claiming she loved to teach one of her favorite activities. Caroline took her up on her offer with a bright smile. It definitely wouldn't hurt to be able to make something without burning it or bringing it to the consistency of jell-o.

Grabbing ingredients left and right, they made their way down each isle. Caroline's eyes went wide when they made it to the candy section. She didn't recognize anything, but Mrs. Umney helped her pick out many, many items she should try. She even caught Mrs. Umney grabbed a few extra packages of Hob Nobs and Smarties. Caroline grinned to herself before continuing on.

After paying - that was definitely the awkward part, as Caroline hadn't changed her money over yet - they left the store. Mr. Umney offered to take her cash to the bank for her and get it changed to English currency. She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster before agreeing.

Okay, so maybe the Umney's weren't so bad…

And after she helped Mrs. Umney put everything away in the kitchen, making sure to note where things went - especially the chocolate - Caroline made her way to the library.

Looking at her phone, Caroline noticed that half the day had been wasted, and she couldn't have been more pleased. Tomorrow was Friday, and she hadn't thought about how nervous she was all day.

Until now, of course.

Shaking her head from the thoughts, Caroline quickly rushed over to the bookcase, looking over all the titles.

Finally, she came to a large book with the title reading _The Canterville's_. Grabbing it off the shelf, she brought it over to the couch and perched it on her knees, with her back pressed against the arm rest.

Flipping through a few pages, she noticed a family tree that dated way back. Like, before electricity. She was about to flip the page when she noticed a name she recognized at the bottom. _Hers._

Her mouth fell open as she stared at her name that seemed to be written in fairly new ink. Above that was her mother's and then above that was her grandmothers and so on. As she continued up the list of names, she eventually didn't recognize any of them. Especially as the surnames changed.

Then, she came across a name she recognized again and gasped, her hand going to her mouth. "Sir Simon…" she whispered.

Klaus had told her he was her ancestor, but seeing it on paper just felt… real.

Suddenly this book was very interesting.

Caroline began to flip through the pages until they seemed to land in the middle, as though it were the most frequently visited page.

But as she laid it open, she noticed it wasn't really a page at all…

Inside was a heart-shaped red marble stone, set into the book, the pages cut out to support it. Picking it out of the pages, Caroline rubbed her thumb over the smooth marble. It was beautiful… and there was something-

Looking up at the carvings above the fireplace, she narrowed her eyes, taking in the details until she found it.

At the beginning where the hands were in prayer was a heart shape cut out. She hadn't even really noticed it before, but it looked about the same size as the heart that now sat in her hand.

Getting off the couch quickly, Caroline set the book down and moved to the bookcase. Grabbing the small step stool, she brought it over next to the fireplace.

"I'm going crazy," she mumbled to herself as she stepped onto the stool and brought the heart up to the carving. To her extreme surprise, it fit perfectly. Pressing it firmly in place, she gasped as she heard movement beside her.

Looking around, her eyes grew wide as she watched the bookcase separate from the wall, opening like a door. "What the hell?"

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five - First Meetings_

Staring in awe at the opening in the bookcase, Caroline took a moment to compose herself. There was a friggin' secret passage in her house.

She was reminded of all the scary movies she had ever seen where the dumb blond walks into the trap that all the viewers are screaming her not to. Well… where were said viewers now?

Slowly, Caroline stepped off the ladder and made her way over to the passage. It felt as though she were in slow motion as her hand touched the door, making sure she wasn't dreaming. Cobwebs lined the doorway, and her nose scrunched in disgust.

_Ugh,_ she thought. _Spiders_.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly swiped the air with her arm, making the webs cascade to the sides. Some stuck to her and she squealed, rubbing them off quickly. _Gross_!

Again, she inhaled deeply through her nose before exhaling through her mouth. She didn't know why she felt the extreme need to walk in. Maybe it was the secret desire to be a world renowned detective. Her heart skipped in her chest before taking the first step inside.

Jumping slightly through the threshold, she turned as thought to make sure the door wouldn't shut behind her. It hadn't budged. Okay, so maybe it wasn't like all the scary movies she had seen…

Taking another couple tentative steps inside, she peeked around the corner. Nothing. Just more cobwebs. She reminded herself that spiders didn't live in cobwebs… They were dead webs. _Focus, Caroline_!

Forcing her back straight, she held her head high. She was Miss Mystic Falls, damn it! She would not be scared by some secret passage in her really old castle-house in the middle of nowhere-England.

Making her way quietly down the stone hallways, she caught the scent wet scent that always seemed to go along with old castles. _Ugh,_ _couldn't it just smell like lilies?_ she scoffed.

As she rounded another corner, her mind stopped rambling. Her ears perked up as she heard a male voice speaking. What the hell? Did she have some kind of creepy guy living in her walls? Her mind wandered quickly to what Dean and Sam would think about this, then rolled her eyes.

At that thought, she turned her head to look back from where she came, but saw nothing. _Hot guys aren't coming to save you, Care. Real life._ Caroline turned her head forward as she rounded another corner to see a door in front of her.

It was wooden, and old looking. Like, really old… Cobwebs covered the edges as though no one had moved it in a very long time. What was even stranger was that the room beyond the door was definitely where she could hear the male voice coming from.

Walking slower than ever as she tiptoed forward, making sure she didn't make a sound, she turned her ear towards the door.

"_Doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never dou- _Yes, Gabriel?!" The muffled voice of the man got louder as it seemed someone had interrupted him, but Caroline couldn't hear anyone else.

"I am most certainly putting enough emphasi- Do not interrupt me!" From his accent, she could tell he was definitely English.

Caroline took a deep, breath, closing her eyes to center herself and work up her courage. After all, she had come this far…

Grabbing the round iron handle of the door through the cobwebs, Caroline pulled up and she heard the voice stop immediately.

Yanking the door open slowly, she moved around it slowly, her eyes raking over the room.

Cobwebs also lined the walls and the cot that sat in the corner. There was a desk by the window where she saw a crow perched, seemingly comfortable. _Seriously?_

Then her eyes caught sight of him in the center of the room. It was the man from the other night… from the stairs, with the chains. Her eyes widened with the realization, though she noted there weren't any chains in his hands, but merely a book.

His long brown hair cascaded over his shoulders. She noted how strange he looked, and then realized it was because he was wearing clothes that reminded her of Shakespeare. Caroline's gaze then caught his own blue eyes, and her heart skipped a beat.

For a short moment, he just looked at her with surprise, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Um, h-" she started, but he interrupted her with a sudden bout of rage.

"How dare you!" He snapped the book shut quickly before taking a stride towards her.

Caroline stood up straight with a jump backwards, "I was ju-"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" he yelled at her, and for the first time, she was terrified. "BE GONE!"

With a swift swish of his arm, she felt herself being pushed backwards onto the cold stone floor, her backside hitting the ground painfully as she gasped. The door shut with a crash in front of her, and she heard some kind of creaking behind her…

"The door!" she exclaimed, rushing to her feet and running as fast as she could down the corridors. Her feet padded against the dirty ground loudly until she finally came to the library entrance. The door was halfway closed already and as she shoved herself through it with a squeal, it shut just behind her with a clunking sound.

Crashing into the couch, Caroline tried desperately to catch her breath. It was proving difficult as her heard was slamming against her chest like a freight train. Bringing her hand to her hoarse throat, she stared at spot in the bookcase that was a doorway not a minute ago with wide eyes.

_What the hell just happened?_ she screamed inside her brain. Closing her eyes tightly, she focused on getting her breathing under control. After a few minutes of listening to her pulse begin to slow, Caroline opened her eyes.

Her mind was now racing, trying to catch up to what had just happened. All of Klaus' stories had seemed so… well, they seemed like stories. The things that are told to keep children in their beds at night, for fear of seeing a ghost.

But now, she couldn't help but think that maybe the stories were true. His face had seemed so familiar, especially the second time around where she got a good look at him. Part of her mind had thought she had only had a nightmare the night before, but now… She definitely wasn't dreaming now.

She thought back on the man's face; his long hair, his strong jaw, his piercing blue eyes, his strange clothes… and then it hit her like a sledge hammer. _Sir Simon_. She refused to say his name aloud.

Placing her feet firmly on the floor, she bent so her elbows were on her knees and her fingers laced through her hair. Staring at her feet, as though they would tell her what was true. After all, she had just seen a ghost, so it wouldn't be so strange.

Covering her mouth with a gasp and wide eyes, she whispered to herself as though to confirm her thoughts. "So, I guess ghosts are real."

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

That night, Caroline lay in her bed at 11:59pm completely awake. Her eyes were bloodshot from forgetting to blink so many times.

She had never been nervous about the night before, but now… well, now the bumps in the night seemed to have deeper meaning. Staring at her phone in her hand, she pressed the button to make the time glow. At that exact moment, she watched it turn to midnight and her breath caught in her throat.

Placing the phone on her chest once more, she waited, her ears straining to hear anything; the rattle of chains, the long moan she would only describe as ghostly now. But after was seemed like forever, she looked at the time on her phone again.

"Twelve-oh-two… huh." Letting out a long sigh, she opted to turn on her side, facing the window.

At the sight waiting for her, she propped herself up to a sitting position. There, at the window, was the crow, just staring at her.

Something told her it was the same bird she had seen so many times now. The same one from the room, too. The window was closed as it perched outside, watching her. "What do you want?" she whispered, as though the bird could hear her, or even understand.

A muffled caw came from the bird, and she felt herself jump with the skip of her pulse.

In another moment, the bird took off, going God knows where. Or, perhaps down to that secret room where someone was waiting.

With a huff, she threw her head back onto her pillow. _Great,_ she thought, _just great_.

She lay awake for at least another hour of silence before her exhaustion caught up to her.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

With a deep sigh, Klaus rubbed his face groggily as the sun streamed into his bedroom. Sleep had been… Well, exceptional, though he wasn't sure how much rest he had gotten. The tent in the blankets and the throbbing in his groin confirmed that as images of Caroline's blond hair cascading over his body while her lips were preoccupied crossed his mind.

Grinning to himself, he flung the covers off his body. Taking in the sight of his erection poking out of his boxers, he moved his hand down to grasp himself firmly. Closing his eyes, a silent gasp escaped his lips as her perfect face shone behind his eyelids.

Biting his lip, he slowly massaged himself before giving a good couple of pumps with a groan. In his groggy half-asleep mind, the blond wrapped her dainty fingers around his shaft, toying with him. She was always toying with him… Her hardened nubs peaked at him through her barely-there tank top, forcing another throb through his body.

As the pressure built, and another shot of arousal rang through him, his eyes shot open. Stopping his movements, Klaus hopped out of bed. Making his way to the bathroom door in his bedroom, he pulled off his boxers, letting them drop to the floor on the way.

Once inside the small bathroom, he turned on the shower and waited for it to turn hot before quickly hopping in and shutting the glass door behind him.

As the water soaked his hair and body, Klaus closed his eyes again and imagined her there in front of him, completely naked and dripping wet. His mind watched her kneel before him and again wrap her fingers around his hard shaft, as he did.

Beginning his stiff pumping, Klaus watched her take him into her mouth in his mind's eye. She moaned at the taste of him, her mouth rumbling around his cock.

His mouth fell open as he placed a hand on the wall of the shower to support himself as he pumped just a little harder and faster. She quickened her pace as well, taking him whole, her blond locks sticking to the tops of her perky breasts.

And then he came, hard. She moaned around him, swallowing before licking his tip clean. His teeth clenched as he groaned, giving himself one last pump before begrudgingly opening his eyes.

There, in front of him, was the wall of the shower staring back at him, mockingly.

Sighing, as he stood up straight, Klaus began washing himself off, and then worked on washing his hair. Today was their date, and he couldn't help but feel like he should wear briefs instead of boxers.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline was surprised that she had managed to sleep later than usual. Luckily, that meant half the day wouldn't be spent being anxious about her date's arrival.

Making her way to find Mrs. Umney, she was pleased to find her already in the kitchen. "Hello, Miss," she smiled up at her when she saw Caroline approach the island.

"Hey, Mrs. Umney," Caroline then stifled a yawn under her hand before giggling nervously. "I guess I slept late."

"You're fine, dear, it's almost noon now. Plenty of time to get ready."

Caroline nodded gratefully before rounding the corner to make herself a cup of tea. Before she got the chance to turn on the kettle, Mrs. Umney held up a cup for her, already filled with the tan liquid. "Oh, thanks!" _How does she _do_ that_?!

Taking a tentative sip, she found it wasn't only exactly the way she liked it, but still nice and warm. _I love her_.

They stood in silence for a moment as Mrs. Umney collected the things they had bought for dinner and placed them out on the counter. "So, when are we to expect Sir Niklaus?"

Caroline's brows furrowed in confusion at her words for a moment, _- Sir?_ - before shaking it off and opening her mouth to answer. She stopped short though.

"Oh my god," she gasped, her eyes wide. "I don't know! We didn't say what time!"

Mrs. Umney looked over at her in surprise before giving her a warm smile. Something told her she was trying not to laugh.

"Well, perhaps you should ask?"

"How am I s- Oh…" Caroline started before remembering, "I have his phone number!"

Just the thought of talking to him on the phone again sent tingles up her arms and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest, remember she hadn't changed out of her night clothes - _again_.

"I'll be right back," she said quickly before rushing out of the kitchen and back to her phone.

Clicking the screen on, she saw there were 2 new messages. Tapping the screen, she saw the first was Elena.

**ELENA**

_Good luck with your date! Call me after! (:_

Caroline bit her lip, hiding her grin as she typed back.

**ME**

_Thanks, will do! :D_

Caroline then went to her messages screen and saw that the other was from Klaus, her breath catching in her throat.

**KLAUS**

_Good morning sweetheart. What time would like me over for dinner?_

Caroline shook her head, _Freaky mind-reader_… She hit reply.

**ME**

_Um… 6?_

No need to draw out the suspense more than was necessary. That would give her six hours to make food and get ready. Luckily she had Mrs. Umney as help.

Setting the phone down on the bed, she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her favorite grey sweater. Slipping into it, she hooked two of the buttons closed before hearing her phone vibrate on the bed.

Caroline grinned when she saw it was Klaus, already.

**KLAUS**

_I'll see you then. Can't wait._

Like the girl she secretly was, Caroline squealed quietly at the message before bringing the phone to her chest and crashing the top half of her body onto her bed. Taking a few deep breaths and trying to wipe the grin that was plastered to her lips off, she stood back up.

"Get a grip, Caroline."

Holding her head high, she walked back out of the room, holding her phone firmly in her hand.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Klaus smiled at the message on his phone before responding. Then, placing the phone back on his bed, he went over to his dresser and pulled out a long-sleeved grey Henley. Slipping it on over his head, and over his necklaces, he then pulled out some briefs and a black pair of jeans. Pulling on those as well, he walked into his bathroom.

Looking at himself in contemplation in the mirror, he slid his fingers through his short curls, pulling them up. _No,_ he thought to himself before pressing them back down and pulling them to the side. They stayed in place due to his still slightly-damp hair. He groaned before jaggedly running his fingers over his hair, forcing them messy again. _Oh, whatever_.

Pulling himself away from the mirror, he slid his phone back out of his pocket. There was no new messages, and the time read that it was just past noon.

Groaning loudly, he flopped himself onto the bed, crossing his ankles and arms.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and after he called to come in, Elijah appeared in his doorway.

"Niklaus, I see you've smartened yourself up," he said sarcastically. He then walked further into the room, standing next to the bed.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "She seemed to be interested without me being dressed like a fool, so I'll take my chances."

Elijah gave him a short nod, "As you wish."

A beat. "So, did you need something?"

"I was just wondering how much you were going to tell her tonight… about our family?"

Klaus stared pointedly at him. He knew exactly what he was getting at.

"I wasn't planning on it." He said it aloud, but something told him that if she asked… he wouldn't lie. But why would she ask?

His elder brother let out a sigh, "You'll have to let someone in sometime, Niklaus."

"Is that all? I have to get ready," he deflected.

"I thought you were ready…"

Klaus just gave him a look that Elijah seemed to instantly understand, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. Give Caroline my hello."

"Of course," he said politely with a smirk.

Elijah shook his head slightly before walking out and closing the door, leaving Klaus alone again.

"Not." he muttered before resuming his previous position on the bed. He truly loved his brother, but some things would not be repeated. The thought of Caroline becoming close with his brother sent a rumble through his body, forcing possessive feelings through him.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline bit her lip in contemplation, narrowing her eyes at her two dress choices on the bed.

One was a dark red with a deep V-neck that would more than accentuate her cleavage. It came down to just above her knees seductively and had spaghetti straps to hold it on her shoulders.

Her eyes then flicked to the other dress. It was strapless and white with a sweetheart neckline. The pleated skirt came down to her knees.

She loved them both, and both made her feel as gorgeous as she looked. But which one? One stood out as 'I'm sexy, check me out' and the other said 'I'm sexy and adorable'. What impression did she want to make?

Finally, she grabbed the white dress. It was just… something about it said Klaus would love it. Well, there was definitely something about the red dress he would most certainly like, but this one left more to the imagination.

Pulling it on over her head and over her strapless, white bra and white panties, Caroline then made her way back to the wardrobe. Looking down at her wonderful shoe collection, she grabbed the white 1 inch heals. Perfect.

Her make-up was simple, just a dab here and there and some eye-liner.

Looking at her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she saw it was quarter to six. Her pulse sounded loudly in her ears as she rushed down the stairs to help Mrs. Umney bring the food out to the table.

They had spent the last few hours cooking together - well, more her watching and trying to learn while Mrs. Umney cooked - and everything was perfect. Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Simple, but yummy.

As she placed the plate of garlic bread down on the dining room table last, the doorbell chimed.

Mrs. Umney came out of the kitchen, but Caroline quickly stopped her, "I'll get it." She grinned and the woman nodded with a smile before disappearing again.

Approaching the door, Caroline smoothed out the front of her wrinkle-free dress before opening it wide.

There he stood, Adonis reincarnate. _Woah_…

"Caroline," he said, his lips breaking out into a smile.

She returned it with her 100 watt smile before stepping aside to let him in. "Hi," she said dumbly.

"I hope I'm not late."

_Yeah, right._ she thought before answering, "Perfect timing."

Was it warm in here? God her face felt it…

"Can I take your coat?" she said, offering her hand out for his black wool coat.

"Please," he confirmed before gracefully slipping out of it and handing it to her.

She placed it on the coat rack on top of hers before leading the way to the dining room. Standing in the entrance, she had to suppress the surprise she felt when she saw candles lit on the table. Apparently Mrs. Umney was fast… _I love her. More_.

"It smells wonderful, sweetheart."

They walked over to the table and sat down across from each other.

She shrugged before looking down shyly. Where did her confidence go? "Thanks. Mrs. Umney and I made it together."

_Way to sweet talk him, Care._ she chided herself.

"Well, then I'm sure it's better than it smells."

She looked up to catch his gaze and her breath caught in her chest.

They began eating quietly, both trying to come up with a topic of conversation. She wanted to talk to him about what had happened the previous day, but it didn't seem appropriate. Luckily, his voice saved her inner turmoil.

"I'm glad you invited me," he said quietly.

"I'm glad you came," she smiled brightly.

_Oh, she has no idea,_ he groaned inwardly.

Silence. _Crap_.

"I'm not very good at dating," she blurted out. She looked about as surprised as he did. Apparently, her filter switch was a bit finicky tonight.

"Me either," he smirked.

Both looked down as they enjoyed their food.

"Well," he said after a few moments of silence, "I do know you look absolutely ravishing tonight."

She swallowed.

"Thank you, so do you."

He grinned.

"I-I mean you look ho-handsome. Ugh!" Her hands flew up in the air in exasperation. "See what I mean?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I think it has something to do with the pressure put upon first dates. What is the other person thinking? Are they enjoying themselves? Will there be a second date?"

Their eyes met before he continued, "Well, again, I'm thinking of how stunning you are. And I'm already enjoying myself. I had no doubt that I would."

She swallowed again, "And?"

"And?"

"I guess you don't know if there will be a second date yet, right?" She finally found some of her lost confidence, cocking her head with a smirk.

He grinned back, "Sweetheart, I already knew there would be a second date before I got here."

Where did the air go?

"Well, aren't you suave?"

"Only recently."

"I doubt that." She giggled.

His heart thumped in his chest at the tinkling sound of her laugh.

"So, talk to me."

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"I want to talk about you." His face went serious, "Your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life."

She gasped, the grin never leaving her face. "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well, that's what I like about you."

Biting her lip, she shook her head. Okay, maybe he was right… There probably would be a second date.

Changing the topic, she took a bite of food before swallowing it and continuing. "So, I have a question."

"Go ahead." Klaus took another bite as he waited.

"Mrs. Umney, earlier, called you Sir Niklaus."

"Well, that is my name. And I don't think that's a question…" he smirked devilishly.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, question, then. Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like you say 'Sir Simon'. It's not exactly a way of saying someone is male, is it?"

It was Klaus' turn to swallow. Turning his head slightly to the side, he was brought back to his conversation with Elijah. Apparently he would be facing that sooner than he had wanted.

"No, not exactly."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Well?"

Klaus put down his fork with a sigh. "Well, she called me 'Sir' because I'm… Well, people around here like to think I'm royalty."

Her face went blank for a moment before her brows furrowed, "What… why?"

"Because I sort of am."

"What." She also put down her fork.

He heaved a sigh again. "I like to ignore it. But basically, if so many people die, then I take the throne."

"The throne as in…"

"The throne of Britain. I would become King, in other words."

Her eyes went wide.

What?

"But… You never said…"

"I don't make it a habit to tell everyone I meet." Klaus then looked down, finally breaking eye contact with her. "I didn't want you to think differently of me because of my family."

For some reason, Caroline felt a pang of annoyance. He really thought she would only like him because he was some stupid royal? Well… okay, yeah. Maybe she could understand that. He'd probably had that problem before. And then a question came to mind.

"I wouldn't think like that. But… I guess I'm glad." Their gazes met as his head popped up in surprise at her words. "I take it that's happened before?"

His eyes darkened as he nodded.

"With a girl?"

Klaus clicked his jaw before deciding he might as well finish this awful topic. "Yes. Her name was Tatia. Let's just say, she had a think of royals. Ask my brother."

"Elijah?" She asked confused before it hit her and she blanched, "Don't tell me she was with both of you!"

His shoulder shrugged as though it was nothing. His blood pressure told a different story. This was not what he wanted to talk about on their first date.

"Yes. When she got bored with me, she went to him. Not that she told me first…"

A poisonous drop of rage coursed through her at this. "She-she cheated on you… with you friggin' brother?" Why was she getting so worked up over this?

Klaus nodded, "Yes. But let's not talk any more of this tonight. I'd rather not think about her while I'm having a lovely dinner with someone so beautiful in front of me."

Instantly she felt her cheeks blush red with heat and she bit her lip again. "Good idea."

The rest of the dinner went of much more comfortably as she told him about her cheerleading days and her two best friends, Elena and Stefan.

He told her about his three other siblings, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik.

Too soon, Caroline was holding the door open for him as he pulled on his coat.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, Caroline."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, you know." She grinned, obviously loving every second.

"Well then," he said, taking her by surprise by picking up her hand. The small touch sent tingles up her arm and she couldn't help but let her mouth open in a silent gasp.

Before she knew it, his lips were on her knuckles in a soft kiss. His lips felt… _Woah._

"Until next time?"

She couldn't get the lump out of her throat in time so she just nodded with a bright smile.

"Good night, Caroline."

Swallowing she let out a soft, short giggle, "'Night, Klaus."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I just want to say, wow! I'm blown away by your reviews... They're just... Ugh, they're just amazing. I'm sorry I kept you waiting for two whole weeks! Real life likes to get in my way sometimes. But I hope this chapter is everything you hoped!**

**And hey, review if you feel so inclined!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six - A Surprise_

Caroline rolled over, her hair falling over her face, shielding her eyes from the rays of sunshine coming from the window.

Sighing, she grabbed her phone to check the time. The bright screen told her it was 9:32am, and that she had one new message waiting for her.

Opening the message, her lips curled into a smile that outshone the rays of sunlight.

**KLAUS**

_I hope you have a lovely day, sweetheart._

Biting her lip, trying to come up with a response in her head. She noticed it was only received about an hour ago.

**ME**

_You too. What are you doing?_

She put her phone back on her bedside table, sliding up to a sitting position in bed. She wasn't entirely sure if they were really to the point where they would be texting each other or not… or if he even liked to. Though, she reasoned with herself that he had started it. Sort of.

Swinging the covers off, she hopped out of bed and went into her bathroom. After a few minutes of her morning routine, she heard her phone go off in the other room. Quickly going over to her phone, she picked it up to see a text waiting.

Tapping the screen, she opened the message.

**KLAUS**

_Taking a cold shower. You?_

Caroline's mouth dropped open slightly as she took in his message. _What the hell does that me- _"Oh my god!"

Her thumb hovered over the reply button, before tapping it.

Two could play at that game.

**ME**

_Just waking up… Thinking about a nice, hot, bath._

After sending the message, she put the phone back on the table. She could already feel her pulse quicken and her cheeks burn red.

Turning, she started to make her way back to the bathroom to run herself the said bath. She hadn't actually been planning on it, but now it sounded like an amazing idea.

Before she could even make it back to the door, her phone went off.

Turning on her heal, she stared at the phone like it was a foreign device. Speedy reply, hmm.

Striding back over, she checked her new message while she walked back into the bathroom.

Caroline stopped mid step, her heart skipping a beat when she read his message.

**KLAUS**

_I can only imagine how ravishing you look now… Feel free to take pictures, love. d; _

Apparently her complexion was destined to be a shade of maroon. After taking a few good, deep breaths, Caroline tapped reply.

**ME**

_I require more than just a dinner in exchange for pictures. Sorry… (;_

Placing her phone down on the counter, she grinned to herself. Caroline then turned on the water, running her hand under the water until it was the right temperature.

Just as she was taking off her tank top and shorts, her phone went off. She grabbed it quickly.

**KLAUS**

_Well, when will I be seeing you again?_

Caroline paused. So that meant he wanted to see her again? Well, if how he acted the night before was any indication, then probably… But she made the first move by inviting him for dinner. It was his turn.

**ME**

_Soon, I hope._

Okay, so maybe she would push… just a little.

She put her phone carefully down on the side of the tub.

Caroline then finished undressing by taking off her panties. Climbing into the tub, she hovered over the hot water for a few moments, letting her feet grow accustomed to the temperature before she sat down.

The heat of the water sent goose bumps up her arms as she laid them on the edges of the tub.

Her phone went off next to her.

**KLAUS**

_I'll have to think of something then. _

Caroline paused before clicking her screen off. She would let him mull over that for a while… She had made the mistake of being too pushy before, so she would sit back and let him do the pursuing. Or at least, that was the plan for now.

Part of her knew her need to control everything around her and about her would crop up sometime. She could already feel it prickling her mind, saying, OY!

Inhaling deeply, Caroline sat back and let her head rest against the wall behind her. Her eyes closed as the water raised higher in the tub, enveloping her in the warm bliss. She could already feel her muscles releasing slowly and her back slacken. She let out a long refreshing sigh.

Then her phone went off again. She didn't reply, did she?

Her shoulders dropped and her heart ached slightly, surprising herself, when she saw the text.

**ELENA**

_Stefan just made strawberry pancakes. I wish you were here._

Caroline shook her head, smiling as she pictured Stefan in the kitchen. He was definitely the cook in their threesome-friendship.

**ME**

_Me too. Love you._

Before she could set the phone back down after sending Elena her reply, her phone went off with another new message. Jeez, she was popular this morning…

**KLAUS**

_Any ideas to aid me?_

Caroline grinned. Today was going to be a very long day.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Actually, it had been a long three days.

A long three days of nothing but texting.

A long three days of nothing but texting Klaus.

A long three days of nothing but texting Klaus and trying not to think about a secret passage in the library that lead to a gh-.

It had been a long three freaking days.

Caroline let out a sigh as she walked down the stairs, slipping her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. She had decided to forgo her usual 'I'm-not-getting-dressed-all-day' attitude and managed to slip into her favorite jeans, with a tank top and her favorite sweater.

Castles are drafty - duly noted.

As she reached the end of the staircase, the sound of voices stopped her in her tracks for a second. It was strange to think people being in her house could be a weird thing… she used to have Elena and Stefan over all the time.

But here… well, the only people around were Mr. and Mrs. Umney, and her mother. Her mother was always working - of course - and the Umney's were… Well, it was a lonely house, lets put it that way.

Following the voices, Caroline found herself walking into a strange sight in the dining room.

Okay, not that strange. Not if you're a happy family who eats breakfast in the mornings just to spend time together.

But for Caroline Forbes, it was a strange sight, indeed.

On the table was an assortment of breakfast foods; Pancakes, French Toast, Eggs, Bacon, Beans? What the hell was that slightly black stuff?

And what was even more strange, was that the Umney's were sitting at the end of the large table with someone sitting next to them, facing away from her.

"Hi," was what her mind could come up with. She quickly added, "This smells amazing, what's the occasion?"

And then the stranger turned in his chair to face her, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hello, love. It's about time you got up, come join us."

The sound of his voice washed over her in the most refreshing way. Three days of texts wasn't the same, she realized. Or maybe she already figured it out… She wasn't sure anymore, but she was sure how amazing his voice sounded in that moment.

"Klaus?"

And then, she frowned at him. Picking out her cell phone from her back pocket, where she had slipped it after just replying to him moments ago, she went through her texts from him.

Nope. Nothing like, '_Hey, I'm in your house.' _or '_Come downstairs.'_

And the smug looking smirk on his face told her he knew exactly what she was looking for.

"I wanted to surprise you." He paused, his eyebrows arching, "Surprise."

"Cute," she rolled her eyes before walking over and sitting next to him.

She then took a moment to assess him; black button-up shirt, dark jeans, necklaces. Very Klaus, yet…

It must have been her still-half-asleep brain functioning at half-speed, but was he here to have breakfast with the Umney's? She took a moment to look at the two of them, both who were looking at their plates very interestedly. They were a little dressy as well.

Thank the heavens she decided to get dressed this morning.

"So, do you have breakfast here often?"

He smirked. Bastard. "Once or twice a month. It was more often, but…" he trailed off.

He didn't have to finish, Caroline knew what he was going to say. It was more often when her grandmother was alive.

The look on his face told her it was already time to let his 'surprise' go, and just be happy to see him. She gave him a warm smile. "Like I said, it smells amazing, so let's eat. Though I'm not so sure about that," she pointed to the semi-black stuff.

He didn't have to look to apparently know what she was talking about. "What? No blood sausage?"

She grimaced. "Ew. No. I'll stick to the French Toast and bacon, thanks."

Klaus chuckled before returning to his place and purposely taking a bite of his own sausage.

Caroline decided to not watch him eat the disgusting looking food, though she wasn't entirely sure it wasn't because of the way his lips wrapped around it for a moment. _Mmm_…

She shook her head quickly, trying to clear her mind of where her thoughts were leading. Quickly, she began loading her own plate.

It was as amazing as it smelled.

"Mm, perfect, Mrs. Umney." She smiled at the cook.

"Actually, Miss For- Caroline," she corrected after a look from Caroline, "Sir Niklaus did most of the cooking."

Surprised, Caroline looked to Klaus.

He sighed, "Mrs. Umney, please don't call me 'Sir'. You're making me feel old."

Mrs. Umney actually looked… was that a blush?

"Of course, Niklaus."

Caroline was then graced with the sight of his cerulean eyes as he turned to look at her. "Mrs. Umney is being modest. I really just helped _her_ cook. After all, she's the one that taught me to cook in the first place."

Again, Mrs. Umney blushed.

"She's teaching me to cook, too, right Mrs. Umney?"

The cook smiled warmly at her.

It was true, too. Every night since the dinner date with Klaus, Caroline had helped prepare her meals with Mrs. Umney. At first, it was just because there was nothing better to do, but after the first time, she couldn't help but enjoy herself.

Everyone fell into eating the food in front of them for a few silent minutes. The only noises that could be heard were the scraping of knives and forks on plates and maybe a scrape against teeth.

Caroline jumped slightly when a voice spoke quietly next to her, suddenly much closer to her ear than she expected. "Care to go for a walk after?"

She smiled, aware of the heat rising to her cheeks and the way her skin crawled at his proximity. Caroline nodded before taking another bite of bacon.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Pulling her hair into a bun, Caroline wrapped her sweater tighter around her as a gust of wind whipped across them. It wasn't that cold out, surprisingly, but somehow she was shivering slightly. It is October, she reminded herself.

Klaus seemed totally unaffected by the weather, though he had put on his jacket before leaving the house.

It hadn't slipped her mind that the 'walk' they were going on seemed very pointed as Klaus walked them down the driveway and down the road.

Were they going to town? That would be kind of a long walk on a full stomach…

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"I wanted to show you something."

She nodded, though he wasn't looking at her.

As they walked, she couldn't help not notice how close they were. Every once in a while their shoulders would bump or their hands would graze each other. Each touch sending shivers up her body that had nothing to do with the wind.

Soon though, they were walking up a graveled drive that lead to what looked to be a-

"It's the old church. It isn't used anymore, but I still like to come here. It has a lot of history." Klaus said, opening the wooden side-door that lead inside.

Once inside, she took a long look around. "It's beautiful."

And it was. There were some cobwebs lining the walls, seats and even the altar, but it was everything one would expect to see of an old English church.

Caroline turned around slowly until she jumped slightly. Klaus was standing right behind her. Definitely in her bubble.

Turning to face him completely, she was surprised when he didn't move to take a step back.

Instead, he just stood there, staring down at her like there wasn't a gorgeous church all around them. Just her. It made her skin crawl in the most delicious of ways.

Instinctively, she leaned forward slightly so their faces were even closer, their noses almost touching. God, he smelled good…

And then he was closing the distance. She could feel his breath on her lips and-

"Ew, Nik. Really? This is the best you've got?"

Caroline jumped away, looking around for the source of the voice. And she found it in a blond girl who looked about her age standing at the entrance to the church where they had come in. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping.

Suddenly, her heart fell. This was that moment, wasn't it? The moment where she found out he had a girlfriend by being caught by the girlfriend. _Oh my god_, she thought, screaming in her head, _I'm the other girl_.

"What are you doing here, Rebekah?" Klaus basically snarled.

Caroline blanched, _Well, if that's how he treats his women, then-_

"Well obviously I was looking to find my brother's secret that he's been hiding from me. Oh, look at that!" she paused, her eyes shifting to Caroline with a smirk. "Found it."

Caroline could practically feel the annoyance rolling off of Klaus - or was that her own? She couldn't be completely sure. He seemed to have that effect on her.

Wait, did she say brother? Caroline let out a sigh of relief that seemed to go completely unnoticed by the other two.

"You couldn't have just asked me? Instead you have to come interrupt my-"

"Your what? Your time with your little girlfriend?" she snapped.

Caroline's ears tingled at hearing the word and she felt the familiar warmth crawl across her cheeks. She wasn't his girlfriend, was she? They barely even knew each other… _Get a hold of yourself, Caroline_, she reprimanded herself.

Klaus opened his mouth to respond when another voice suddenly cut in. Klaus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, Kol! Come here and see what he's been hiding!" Rebekah called out.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I wasn't hiding any-"

"Oh-ho, look what we've got here." The voice manifested into a boy with brown skater-hair walking in behind Rebekah. There was a smirk plastered to his pretty face that told Caroline he was anything but innocent. "She's a tasty looking thing, isn't she?"

"Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver."

Caroline stood stalk still. This was awkward.

Rebekah turned to Kol, "Aren't you surprised, Kol? I fou-"

"I already knew, Bekah."

"No you didn't!" she exclaimed.

"Did, too." Kol then turned and walked back out the door, seemingly forgetting that Klaus and Caroline were even there. "You're just too wrapped up in what's-his-name to notice the things going on around you, sister."

"Kol!" Rebekah snapped, following him out in a childish huff.

Their voices slowly faded away as they got farther from the church.

Klaus then turned to Caroline, a frown etched into his features. "Sorry about that, love. My siblings are rather… obnoxious."

Caroline giggled, "It's fine."

She took another look around the room, taking in the old architecture of the church. It really was beautiful… "Why did you bring me here?"

Yep, way to blurt out your every thought, Caroline. _Learn to filter_.

He cocked his head slightly, "Isn't it obvious?"

She stared at him.

"I fancy you."

Caroline didn't know what to say. Though, she must have been giving him some kind of look, because he quickly went on.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," she said quietly, before she could stop herself. She wanted to slap herself for her insecurities sometimes.

"Why?" His brows furrowed slightly in confusion. "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light." he paused again, as if pondering something, then shrugged. "I enjoy you."

Caroline's mouth was open slightly. He _what_?

She was not made for meaningful, awkward moments, "So you brought me to an old, dusty church?"

Klaus looked down in embarrassment before looking at her again, meeting her waiting eyes.

"Yes, I brought you here. I used to come here a lot, looking for guidance."

"You're religious?" she asked, then wished she hadn't. That was probably too personal.

But he didn't seem to mind as he shook his head, "No, but I think it's a nice thought. To have faith in something you can't see… To just know it's there."

She smiled warmly at him.

There was a long pause as they both looked away, looking around them.

"I'm glad you brought me here." Caroline finally said, and the warmth in her chest told her that was the truth.

"I'm glad," he smiled.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

The wind had picked up after they left the church, making their way back to her house. It hadn't felt like they had been out that long, but by the time they got back, Caroline was surprised to see the car sitting out front.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Since when does Mr. Umney leave the car there?"

She looked over at Klaus who looked equally as confused. "He doesn't."

Caroline's eyes widened as her heart picked up pace. Was something wrong?

And then the front door opened just as they reached the steps. Liz was standing in the doorway, looking solemn. It wasn't a look that made Caroline feel any better, not to mention her mother was _never _home at this time… I couldn't even be after two yet.

"Caroline," she began as they made it to the top of the stairs. "I have something I need to show you."

Caroline's heart plummeted to her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Just come inside, hun."

She nodded and turned to Klaus when he suddenly spoke. "I should probably go…"

Caroline acted fast as he turned to leave. She grabbed his wrist quickly, giving him a small tug. "Don't go," she said quietly so only he could hear. It was probably ridiculous, but there was something about the look her mother gave her that made her want him to stay.

He looked surprised for a moment before nodding and walking inside with her. Caroline still hadn't let go of his hand, just in case.

"Mom, you know I hate when bad news is drawn out. Just tell me already," she said in a huff, getting aggravated quickly.

"Fine," her mother said, motioning for her to go into the library.

Caroline paused. She hadn't been in the library for three days.

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for whatever was waiting behind the door. Swallowing, Caroline then walked forward, gripping the handle tightly before opening it.

"SUPRIRSE!" Two voice yelled out at her simultaneously.

Two of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard, accompanied by two of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen.

"OH MY GOD!" she screeched, running forward and catching them in an embrace, one in each arm.

* * *

**Ahh! So I know a lot of you want speedier updates, and I'm trying to comply. I have a very hectic life, but this morning... I found time, and had a bout of the 'I-MUST-WRITE' syndrome. d;**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. It was more of a cute and fluffy filler chapter, with only a little plot thrown in. xD I've already started writing the next chapter, and I'll try to have it up within a week. Latest would be next Monday.  
**

**That is, unless your lovely reviews get me writing! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven - More Surprises_

"We came to see you!" Elena squealed, jumping up and down in her arms awkwardly, hardly containing her excitement.

"Way to state the obvious, 'Lena." Stefan chuckled, hugging Caroline back at full force.

The next few minutes went by in a complete tizzy of blond and brown hair, arms everywhere and a ridiculous amount of girlish squealing.

Klaus had never felt more awkward, or more joyful at one time as he stood at the doorway, letting Caroline embrace her friends. They really have no boundaries, do they?

And then suddenly Caroline seemed to remember his existence, looking around at him. He was caught off guard by the force of her beaming smile and he couldn't help but return it after a staggering moment.

He was brought out of the moment between them when her gaze broke away to look back at her friends.

"Guys, this is Klaus," Caroline awkwardly introduced, gesturing towards him. "Klaus, this is Elena and Stefan," she gestured towards each in turn, as though he wouldn't be able to figure out which was which.

Klaus stepped forward quickly, holding his hand out to a surprised looking Stefan.

He seemed to regroup quickly though and gave him a small nod while taking his hand firmly. Stefan then brought his arm around Caroline's waist, as though this were the most natural thing to do. Klaus' jaw clicked as a burning hatred flowed through his heart.

Elena gave him a small wave that he returned with a nod.

Caroline seemed to catch on to his sudden awkwardness, though he was sure she had no idea what he was feeling. After all, he had no idea how he was feeling.

Except for the boiling rage that rushing through his veins at the sight of Stefan's arm around Caroline. Were they together? She never mentioned that before when he was professing his feelings for her… nor at dinner when she told him about her friends.

Was there something romantic between them before that he didn't know about? Great.

"Elena and Stefan are my two best friends." Caroline's voice brought him out of the raging depression he was putting himself in. "We go back to when we were all still in diapers."

"I see, well," he paused, "I should probably go."

"What, why?" Caroline asked quickly, her brows furrowing in the most adorable way that seemed to dull the anger. Only slightly, though.

Klaus looked at the fingers that were wrapped around her waist still. "I'm sure you three have a lot to catch up on."

Caroline's expression didn't change. If anything, it got more intense.

And then she was breaking out of Stefan's grasp as though she hadn't even realized it was there, and was walking towards him. "Okay," she muttered before he was surprised by her arms wrapping around his midsection.

It took a moment for his brain to register that she was hugging him.

It felt exquisite.

How could a simple hug from this blond make him quiver? Her body pressed against his tightly made him want to throw her down on the ground and show her what touching could really feel like. But instead, he opted for the less awkward moment in front of her friends and go with what she would give him right now.

Klaus' arms wrapped around her slowly, making sure to slide his hands over her clothed back as much as he could manage. If this was all he was going to get from her - if this _Stefan_ was going to take her away from him - then he would make the best of it.

His cheek rested against her hair. Her scent enveloped his senses and he couldn't help but take a deep breath. She smelled sweet… like vanilla ice cream.

Something told him she would taste even better.

And then, far too soon for his liking, they were breaking apart. Her hands were still on his waist for a moment as she stared up at him, the look in her eyes making his breath catch.

He wanted so bad to kiss her in that moment… Even more than before, in the church. He wanted to show _Stefan_ who the Alpha was, and who Caroline belonged with.

Klaus nodded at her, giving her a tight smile before turning quickly and walking back out of the house.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

After Klaus left, Caroline showed Stefan and Elena up to their rooms. Well, she showed them the rooms that were available, and they picked their favorites.

Now the three of them were sitting on the couch, back in the library, with Stefan between the two girls. It was just like old times, with them resting their backs against the ends of the couch, their legs spread across Stefan's lap.

"This house is huge," Elena said, looking around the library as though she could see the whole house from her point of view.

Caroline giggled, "You already said that. Three times."

"Well, it is!"

"That's because it's a castle, 'Lena." Stefan chimed in, "Castle's are big." Elena gave him a light slap on his arm when he shot her a smug look.

And then their attention was focused back on Caroline.

"So… Klaus." Elena stated.

"Was there a question in there?"

Elena shrugged. "He's kind of… Intense." Stefan nodded in agreement.

Caroline merely shrugged, "He isn't usually _that_ intense. He was acting kind of strange when we got back here." She frowned, looking at the fire like it would hold all the answers.

It annoyed her, actually. Everything had been… Well, as Elena put it, 'intense' before they got back to find her friends waiting. He had definitely said he liked her, right? She didn't just imagine that? And then, before his siblings interrupted, she was sure he was going to kiss her…

Maybe she was just imagining that though.

"Where'd you just go, Care?" Stefan's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You look like you're trying to summon Hades or something. What are you thinking about?"

She looked over at them, and she noticed their expressions were both soft and worried. Huh, maybe she needed to work on hiding her feelings a little better. Though, she knew they'd always be able to tell something was going on.

"Well, Klaus and I were having a really nice morning, actually… He was here for breakfast - with the Umney's," she quickly added with the shocked looks on their faces. "And then we went for a walk. He showed me the old church down the road, and…"

"And?" Elena pressed.

She sighed, "He said he 'fancied' me." Caroline paused at their surprised faces. "And he almost kissed me." Yes, he did. _He was going to kiss me_, Caroline mused to herself, refusing to believe otherwise. Not while thinking back on the moment between them now.

"He _almost_ kissed you?!" Elena squealed. "What happened?"

Caroline sighed in a huff, "Two of his siblings showed up." Her friend dignified her with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Caroline giggled.

"They were… ridiculous."

"So what changed?" Stefan questioned, frowning. "If things were going so well…"

She shrugged again, "I don't know. I mean, he came inside with me, because I asked him to - Mom was acting like something bad happened," she explained. "And after he met you guys, he just seemed… Different."

"Maybe we are scary." Elena mused.

"_You _are scary, 'Lena." Stefan chuckled, receiving another slap in the arm from Elena. "But I don't think that's it."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, tensing.

Stefan suddenly looked guilty, forcing both girls to narrow their eyes.

"I might have don't something."

"What?" she pressed.

"Well," Stefan began slowly. "The way you were talking about him on the phone… I could tell you liked him. So I wanted to test out how he was feeling. It's not like I knew about the almost kiss!" He ran a hand over the back of his neck, trying to come up with what to say next.

The pause was killing Caroline. "What did you do, Stefan?"

"After I shook his hand… I put my arm around you." He sighed.

Caroline just stared at him, expecting him to go on. When he didn't, she looked to Elena for an explanation, who suddenly was holding her hand over her face.

Throwing up her hands in exasperation, Caroline finally asked again, "What?!"

"Caroline. He said he fancied you…" Stefan continued, as though this should be obvious. "And then suddenly this guy he's just met is holding onto you?"

This conversation wasn't going anywhere quickly enough for her. "Just spit it out, Stef."

"He got jealous, Caroline!" Elena finally exclaimed, throwing her hand in the air as well. "I'm sure you didn't tell him _how_ extremely close the three of us are. We touch all the time. We say we love each other. Klaus probably doesn't see that a lot between his friends."

Caroline frowned, "I don't think he has many friends…" Both of them were looking at her with raised eyebrows before she could even realize what she had said.

Then it fell on her like a house in Oz.

"Oh my god. He thinks I'm with Stefan or something…"

Stefan gave her a look that said, 'WELCOME TO PLANET EARTH'.

Caroline quickly pulled out her phone and began writing a message.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Klaus sat on the couch in the sitting room, staring at the blank television screen. He wasn't that big into watching TV, and at the moment… his mind was loud enough.

It kept going in all different directions, only to come back to the vision of Stefan's hand on Caroline's waist. He couldn't help but think there must be more between them that she wasn't letting on.

But it had looked to him like she wanted him to kiss her… In that moment back at the church. And then she asked him to stay… It had meant more to him than she realized.

But now he wasn't so sure he hadn't imagined everything. Perhaps his imagination was getting away from him when he was awake now, too.

Just then, his phone went off. Digging it out of his pocket, he read the text from Caroline.

**CAROLINE**

_Stefan and I are just friends. I want to see you again soon._

Klaus frowned, staring at the small screen. Had he been that transparent? So much so that she had noticed?

And then his mind caught up to what he was reading… they were just _friends_. But the way Stefan had held onto her…

For a moment, he thought about responding with something to suggest as much, but then thought better. If he was going to keep trying to be with her, then there was no way he would let her see that much vulnerability.

What was he even saying, _if_?

Klaus hit reply.

**ME**

_I'd like that. But I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with your friends._

Klaus placed the phone on his leg, while the other bounced up and down.

After a minute or two, his phone went off again.

**CAROLINE**

_Well, I might have an idea… so we can all hang out together._

Klaus cocked his eyebrow.

**ME**

_Oh?_

After sending the message, he placed it back on his knee. So… she had an 'idea'. A way to for everyone to 'hang out' together. Klaus rolled his eyes before his phone signaled a response.

**CAROLINE**

_Well. I'll tell you on the phone when you call me later. (;_

Klaus couldn't help the grin that spread over his lips. He decided not to respond. He would wait until 'later' as she put it.

He took a quick peak at the time and groaned. Later wasn't going to come soon enough.

Before he could let his mind wander too far down the earlier path it was taking, he held onto the little flame that was 'later' and stood from the couch. Making his way through the house, he found himself replacing the half-finished painting from the easel with a new canvas.

Sitting down, he instantly felt his shoulders relax as everything else melted around him.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

"Do you think he'll go for it?" Caroline asked as they ascended the top of the stairs. It had been a rather uneventful evening… Mrs. Umney had cooked them all dinner, that Liz had actually been present for. But now, after catching up - even though it hadn't actually been that long - they were all ready for bed.

Elena shrugged, "You know him better than we do, Care."

Caroline frowned. Did she? She couldn't help but feel like she didn't know the man at all… Sure, he was charming, with a hint of mystery. And he seemed to know a lot about her, or at least her family history.

But did she know him?

"Don't look like that… You were really excited earlier." Stefan chimed in, sensing his friends uncertainty.

"I am! I just… I don't know." Caroline sighed before shaking her head and smiling, effectively changing her mood immediately. "I guess I'll find out soon."

Stefan and Elena returned her smile with their own before retreating to their own bedrooms. Caroline followed suit, closing the door after she entered her own.

Biting her lip, she quickly changed into her night clothes before climbing into bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while before finally grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. It was only then that she realized she hadn't even watched TV since she arrived at the Estate, though that probably wasn't a bad thing.

There weren't many channels to chose from, and she quickly picked one at random. She giggled when a man came on the screen, "Nice bow tie."

Almost immediately after, a flicker ran across the television. And then another.

Caroline instantly groaned before whispering loudly to the room at large, "Now don't start! I have guests!"

The television shut off.

She grumbled.

Her phone suddenly began to sing to her though, and her heart immediately skipped a beat. Seeing as Elena and Stefan were in rooms down the hall, she knew who this was. After all, she had been waiting for it for hours now.

"Hello?"

"Hello, love."

Caroline bit her lip, hiding the smile that spread just from hearing her voice. Jesus, was she fifteen?

"Hey." She paused, rolling her eyes at herself. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing too special. Just thinking about you."

She scoffed, her grin never wavering. "Seriously? Already trying to butter me up?"

"You caught me. I'm pure evil."

Caroline giggled, "No, I wouldn't go that far."

There was a pause which Caroline could almost hear the smirk spread over his lips. Oh those lips…

"I think you were going to tell me your brilliant scheme to get us all together?"

"It's not that diabolical. Elena, Stefan and I decided that we wanted to throw a Halloween party. It's not too far away, and it's our favorite holiday. That's why they came to see me so soon…" Caroline trailed off.

"Well, that's nice, right?"

Caroline covered her eyes with her free hand, feeling the heated blush creep up her cheeks again. "_Well_, we were thinking you and your siblings might like to join us?"

Silence was met over the phone, most likely from Klaus pondering her idea.

"Sure." He stated simply, as though it weren't really a question.

"You don't mind? What about your siblings?" She questioned.

Klaus chuckled, "Of course I don't mind. And I'm sure Kol and Rebekah will be delighted to have any reason to go to a party, Elijah and Henrik might need some convincing."

"I'm sure you can come up with something." The smile that had taken residency on her face was becoming painful.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll make sure the Mikaelson clan makes it to your Halloween party."

There was another long pause and Caroline started to play with the strings on her blanket. She didn't want the conversation to end. Quickly, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"So, what are you wearing?"

She could have slapped herself. Caroline could swear that smirk of his had a voice of its own.

He chuckled, his voice deepening slightly. "Are you objectifying me, Caroline Forbes?"

She giggled, turning on the bed and curling her legs upward. "I wouldn't dare, _Sir_ Niklaus Mikaelson."

He groaned and she bit her lip and closed her eyes, silently wishing he would ignore her little jab.

"What if I were to tell you that I wasn't wearing anything?"

Caroline's eyes flew open. Instantly an imagine of a very sexy, very naked Klaus formed in her mind. She closed her eyes again quickly. "Then I would say I don't believe you."

"See, that's what I like about you. So much more than a pretty face."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she ignored her quickened heart rate. "Because I can see through you?"

"Yes."

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline didn't know how long she had been asleep, but her eyes didn't want to open on their own. For a moment, she didn't know what was happening, or why she had so abruptly woken up.

And then it all hit her at once.

Her door slammed open, hitting the wall behind it at the same time her bedroom light was turned on. Instantly she was surrounded by her two friends; Elena next to her on the bed and Stefan standing close by.

"What's going on?"

"There was a man!" Elena rushed out, trying to be quiet at the same time. It wasn't working very well, and Caroline's half open eyes completely closed, wincing at the loud noise that her friend's voice caused.

"What are you talking about 'Lena?"

"There was a man! In my bedroom! I heard these noises, and then I looked up, and he was standing at the end of my bed!"

"What?" Caroline gasped, looking from Elena to Stefan.

Stefan shrugged. "I heard noises, so I got up to check on Elena, and she was freaking out by the time I got there…"

Caroline groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Seriously."

"Yes, I'm serious!" Elena exclaimed, obviously getting frustrated at her friends lack of concern.

Her mind was catching up slowly, but as soon as she had translated her friends words, she shook her head and backtracked, "No, I mean, _seriously_."

They both looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

She sighed. "It was the ghost."

"What ghost?"

"Sir Simon." Caroline said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I thought that was just some town rumor, or whatever?" Stefan gave her a disbelieving look.

"I thought so, too… Just… Stay here."

Caroline sluggishly got out of bed, grabbing her sweater from the bedpost before she went to the door. She didn't look back to see Elena and Stefan exchanging the 'She's lost it' look.

As she made her way down the stairs and she felt herself becoming more awake and aware, Caroline also felt her anger boiling just underneath the surface.

By the time she had made it to the library, she was in a full-on rage. She almost broke the step ladder to push the heart into the stone like before.

The bookcase swung open and Caroline was already inside before it was finished.

The passage, with it's numerous turns seemed much shorter than last time, and she quickly found herself at the old wooden door.

She didn't hesitate to yank it open and walk inside.

Sir Simon was sitting on the bed in the corner, his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. His head quickly jerked up at her sudden appearance and his face contorted with confusion, and then rage.

He stood up quickly, "How dare y-"

"NO!" she screamed, holding up her index finger. "No! How dare _YOU_!"

Sir Simon was completely flabbergasted by her outrage that he forgot his own.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, damn it!" Caroline waved her hand in the air, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. "How _dare_ you scare my friends!"

His eyebrows arched and his jaw dropped, "Your frie-"

"Yes! My friends! Those two amazing people you just scared the hell out of! Why? Just to be a jerk?!" Caroline's rage was slowly diminishing after the first initial combustion, but she couldn't help but keep going, now that she was here. If she stopped, she would realize she was yelling at a ghost, and she would probably lose all backbone.

Sir Simon cocked his head slightly in thought. When she didn't continue, he took it as his cue. "If you're quite finished, you may leave."

Caroline gaped at him in shock. She may _what_?

Her hand found her hip. "I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers."

He sighed. "Then by all means, ask your questions."

Caroline huffed, "Well for starters, _why did you scare my friends_? They weren't harming you."

Sir Simon clasped his hands behind his back. "Because it is what I do."

"What?"

"I am condemned here, to walk amongst the living and wreak havoc."

Caroline couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

His blue eyes never wavered as he answered her, "Because I did something horrible many years ago, and now I'm doomed to pay penance."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She could remember Klaus' stories about Sir Simon clearly, and right now, the one about him killing his wife stood out prominently in her mind.

"That doesn't mean you need to scare people."

Sir Simon sighed heavily, "Do you have another question? Or will you be leaving soon?"

Something about the way he was pushing her out irked her, "Don't try and threaten me."

"Forgive me, I did not mean to imply it."

Caroline gave him an incredulous look.

"Will that be all?"

"No." She said, stubbornly. Her mind seemed to have gone blank at the moment, though she knew she had a hundred questions. After all, she couldn't see herself coming back any time soon. This would be her only chance. "What were you doing? The last time I came here?"

Everything about his demeanor changed immediately. He turned quickly, grabbing one of the various books from the dusty table next to the bed. Patting it with his hand, he walked over to her excitedly, "Are you familiar with the work of Sir William Shakespeare, child?"

Caroline nearly jumped away at the sudden proximity to him, but she couldn't help but answer him with a nod. "I love Shakespeare."

A grin spread over his face, making him look years younger. Caroline's expression changed to confusion at his sudden excitement. "Young William visited me often during his stay here."

He looked almost… smug.

She couldn't help but smile a little. His grin was contagious. "You knew Shakespeare? Like, _the _Shakespeare?"

Simon stepped back, "Of course. Pray tell, where do you suspect he got the mere idea of Hamlet's father?"

Caroline gave him a careful sideways glance, trying to figure out if he was pulling her chain. Did ghosts do that? But the look on his face told her the opposite.

"Wait, you were The Ghost in Hamlet?"

He grinned broader, stepping back again only to catch her off guard by crossing a hand over his stomach and bowing low to her, holding out his other hand in the air. "At your service!"

She couldn't help but giggle at his chivalry. Quickly, she bent her knees in a small curtsey.

"Excuse my rudeness and allow me to introduce myself." He picked his head up to look at her before standing up completely. "I am Sir Simon de Canterville."

She smiled warmly at him, "Pleased to meet you, Sir Simon. I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline Forbes," he played over his tongue before smiling at her genuinely. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful child."

Caroline giggled again, "I'm not a child, I'm nineteen."

"Then I presume you have many children by now?"

Caroline's eyes widened in astonishment and her cheeks burned in that familiar way again. "Um, no. I don't plan on having kids for a long time."

Sir Simon looked as astonished as she did, but said no more on the matter.

Caroline smiled at him before a loud caw sounded through the small stone room. She quickly looked to see the same black crow perched on the small window.

"Do you know that bird, or something?" She looked back at him in time to see his head turning back to hers as well, brows furrowed.

"Yes, his name is Gabriel. My faithful companion."

She raised her eyebrow to this, wondering how on earth someone would want a crow as a friend, but thought better than to ask as much. Stifling a yawn, she remembered it was the middle of the night.

"I think I should be going back to bed."

He bowed his head slightly, "Then I bid you farewell and goodnight, Caroline."

Caroline made her way back to the wooden door before turning back to him, "Goodnight, Sir Simon."

And then she was gone.

Another caw reverberated over the stone walls.

Sir Simon didn't look away from the door as he said, "That is enough, Gabriel. We mustn't get ahead of ourselves too quickly."

* * *

**Ahh! So it's not Monday yet! :D Just for you amazing people who reviewed, favorited and followed this story!** **I've been trying to write as much as I can to get this out sooner... I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I've been having so many Klaroline feels after the recent couple of episodes, not to mention the ones to follow, and I just... I can't. Dx**

**I would also like to say that you may follow me on Tumblr: ihobbitses, though I really need some kind of Tumblr for Dummies book. lol.  
**

**Oh! Sir Simon is meant to be the same from the movie; Patrick Stewart. Not Damon, sorry ladies.  
**

**If you're feeling as amazing as I think you are, please review. (;  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG, I'm sorry this took so long guys... I literally had to kick my boyfriend out for a while to finish this. Hopefully it's worth the wait. (:**

* * *

_Chapter Eight - A Night Away_

After Caroline had returned to her bed, it took her no time at all to learn that Elena would not be returning to her own bed, and by default, Stefan stayed as well. Oh, how she had missed them.

Okay, so she definitely did miss them, but this was a little crowded. Caroline had been so sure that she had a huge bed before.

And that was when she started getting an idea in her head; while she lay between a trembling Elena and a snoring Stefan. They needed to get away.

Especially after her extremely strange… talk? With Sir Simon the ghost.

But for now, she would not think about that.

Instead, she put her extremely controlling mind to the task of planning a trip. It was cut short though, by the tired part of her mind winning over in the battle against sleep.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline stood at the top of the steps leading out to the driveway, her hands crossed lazily over her stomach and her hip popped to the side. Elena stood next to her in somewhat the same position. Their eyes followed the moving figures in front of them while their mouths hung slightly open.

"You know, you two could help!" Stefan said to both of them as he placed a box in the back, standing next to Klaus.

"Nope, you two seem to have it covered!" Elena called over the wind.

Caroline said nothing, her head cocked as she openly watched Klaus push the box back into the seat from the trunk - or boot, as he had said.

_Nice, _she thought, watching his jacket and shirt ride up just that little bit to re-

"Hey Care, you're drooling just a little. Right there-" Elena giggled, pointing to the corner of her mouth.

Caroline tore her gaze away from Klaus quickly, scowling over at her friend before wiping the imaginary drool away and causing Elena to laugh harder.

"Urgh, lets go!" Caroline called, walking down the steps and leaving her friend to follow in her wake. Klaus closed the trunk as she walked over to him.

"All set?" she asked, more politely as his eyes locked with hers, sending her into another uncontrollable daze.

"As long as you lot don't have any more to bring? Perhaps you'll need the rest of your wardrobe?" A smirk plastered his face and before she could help it, she was giggling.

"Nope, lets go."

She was about to walk around him and get into the car when he caught her wrist.

Spinning back around, she felt his hand move down to catch her fingers, bringing them up to leave a soft kiss on her knuckles. His eyes met hers, and before she could collect her jell-o legs, he had let her go and moved around to open the passenger door for her.

After what felt like far too long to just stand there, she followed him. Giving him a shy smile - because it's all she could muster - she got in. Klaus walked around to the drivers side and got in as well.

She had already completely forgotten her two best friends, who were now sitting in the backseat, until Stefan spoke up. "Well, this is weird."

Caroline looked back at him and saw the grin on his face while he pointed to their seats.

She frowned before she figured out what he was trying to say, and then she grinned as well.

"Yeah, Klaus. You're on the wrong side."

Klaus didn't miss a beat, obviously catching on long before she did, "Really? Because I honestly think you American's must drive so horribly because you're on the wrong side." He shrugged, obviously suppressing his smirk. "My mistake."

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully before looking out the windshield.

"This is a nice car, Klaus. Is it yours?" Elena's small voice came from the back, and Caroline smiled to herself, happy that at least Elena was trying to get to know him.

"Nice?!" Stefan scolded her, forcing everyone to look at him, even Klaus who was forced to look through the rearview mirror.

"This is a gorgeous car. I just- wow… A Jaguar XJ8 is more than just- And a luxury edition!" Stefan seemed to be in his own little world until he turned and scowled at Elena again. "Haven't I taught you anything about cars?"

"No, I ignore you when you speak." Elena jibed, giggling at how ridiculous he was being.

Klaus cut in between them, "My brother will be happy to hear that. Elijah loves his car more than me, I think. He says he finds something exciting about driving something so modern with such a classic name."

Stefan nodded, taking in every aspect of the car he could see, rubbing his hands on the leather seats below him.

"Wow, that was just…" Caroline muttered to herself before looking at Klaus. "So, you don't have a car either?"

Klaus smirked at her, taking his eyes off the road only for a moment to meet her gaze. "No, I do. But this is more practical. You couldn't fit four people and a luggage in my car."

"Oh?" Caroline pressed. "And you have a?"

"A surprise for another time." Klaus winked at her, and she felt her heart flutter. _Damn him!_

Caroline recovered by staring out the windshield again, taking even breaths.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

"Longest. Drive. Ever." Caroline grumbled, stretching her back like a cat when she finally climbed out of the car two and a half hours later.

Klaus let his eyes rake over her while she stretched, having opened the door for her. Swallowing, he closed the door after she had moved.

"But comfortable. I mean, I know if I had to keep driving, I'd-" Stefan stopped his rant when Caroline pointed at him making a 'Cht' noise.

"No more car talk, Stefan!"

"But-"

"No!" Elena and Caroline groaned in unison, effectively stopping any further ranting on Stefan's part.

Klaus just smirked, enjoying watching Caroline with her friends. He could see it quite clearly now, the way she treated Stefan versus the way she treated him. Especially after the drive.

Caroline turned her attention to the building in front of them now. "So a hotel room, huh?" Her eyebrow raised at Klaus.

"I called ahead when we stopped for gas. I have something planned for us later that will enable us to stay over night."

"Oh, you've planned something?" She nodded to him, taking her purse from the floor in front of her seat.

He smiled, but said nothing while he walked around the car to the trunk.

They each helped bringing the bags inside, unlike before, and soon they were piling into the room.

Taking a quick look around, Caroline noted how small it was; a TV in the corner cabinet, a small fridge, and two beds and a small bathroom. _Two beds_, Caroline's eyes widened.

"Sorry it's so small. It was all they had on such short notice."

Caroline gulped, but before she could form words, Elena answered him, "It's okay. No biggie. Stefan and I can share."

Her eyes were now bulging out of their sockets.

Klaus caught how nervous she looked and forced himself to ignore the pang in his chest. Did she really think he would try something with her friends in the bed next to them? "I can take the floor, if you'd like."

She shook her head, "No, it'll be fine." Her voice sounded anything but, and she quickly walked over to the bed, placing her case on it.

Caroline pulled out a short floral dress, and Klaus couldn't help but see the change of underwear underneath. _Great_, the thought, trying to get the image of her in just those lacy red panties and bra out of his head. It wasn't working.

His daydreaming was interrupted by her voice, which really didn't help matters, but he locked onto her eyes, trying to focus on what she was saying.

"I'm just going to change really quick, and then we can head out."

Klaus nodded, taking a seat on the bed. "What have you got planned first?"

Caroline paused as she opened the bathroom door, looking behind her to face him. "Sorry to tell you boys, but Elena and I need to do a little shopping first. Including Halloween shopping."

Klaus cocked an eyebrow before she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. While the thought of going shopping wasn't very appealing to him, he could think of ways that it would be enjoyable with Caroline.

Forty minutes later, the girls were ready, almost matching with their short dresses, thigh-high boots and jackets.

Stefan and Klaus hadn't deemed it necessary to change, just because they drove in a car for a couple of hours.

Once they were driving again, with Caroline now in the backseat having given up the front seat to Stefan so he could admire the car from a different view, she told Klaus to take them somewhere worth shopping.

She spent the car ride in a complete daze, gaping out the window at the city around her. It was amazing… so busy and exciting. No one really spoke, as three out of four of them were new to the country and were too busy taking in their surroundings.

Klaus finally pulled into a car-park and found a spot. He opened Caroline's door for her, catching her off guard. "Are you seriously going to open every door for me all day?"

"A gentleman always opens his lady's door for her." Klaus stated, as though this was the most obvious answer.

_His lady, huh?_ Caroline thought to herself before switching her purse to her other arm and taking Klaus' offered elbow.

They made it to the main street, Klaus grinning to himself as she clung to his arm. That is, until the girls squealed and took off down the street together, disappearing into a clothing shop across the street.

Klaus looked over the Stefan, who seemed completely unshaken. "Should we follow them?"

Stefan gave him a look that suggested he belonged in a white padded cell. "Are you kidding? Do you know how many shopping trips I've had the pleasure of joining them for? For once, they didn't force me to follow them. I'm definitely not doing it of my own free will."

Klaus arched an eyebrow at him. "You go shopping with them a lot then?"

"Yup. They ask me if they look good in something, I tell them, and they ignore me anyway." Stefan sighed before continuing, "The worst is when they're trying on lingerie."

His neck snapped over at Stefan, "What?" The thought of Stefan seeing Caroline in… anything except a large coat and jeans bothered him more than he could explain.

Stefan didn't seem phased though as he began mocking them, "_Ohh, Stefan, what do you think of this one? Too frilly? But what about this one? Should I go with the black, or the red?_ It's torture." He finished, running his hand down his face in exasperation at the mere memory.

Klaus was completely stunned. Was Stefan actually _complaining_? He had seen Caroline in her underwear, and he was complaining? "I'm sure Caroline looked stunning." Klaus said, suddenly feeling a need to stick up for her, though he was torn between that and being irritated.

He couldn't even be sure what side he should be on at the moment. After all, he wanted so badly to see her in that lacy red number he had caught a peek of in her suitcase earlier.

Stefan grimaced. "I guess. She's like my sister, though. They both are."

Klaus took a small amount of comfort in his statement, before becoming confused. "I'm surprised. I thought you and Elena…"

Stefan caught his expression before shaking his head, "No, no. We grew up together. I couldn't… I just don't see her like that. I love her, both of them actually, but like I said; sisters."

He ignored the flare of jealousy at hearing him say he 'loved' Caroline, but after what Caroline had said, and now Stefan, he pushed it to the back of his mind. He would just have to trust that they were telling the truth.

Trust; something he wasn't exactly used to.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well," Stefan began, turning to face him completely with his arms outspread. "I'm nineteen. In England. I think we should get a drink, so I can take full advantage of drinking in public legally."

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle, "Sounds good to me. There's a pub just down the street."

Stefan grinned. "Lets go."

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Three hours passed, and Klaus grinned while he watched Stefan down finish his third pint.

"Take it easy there, mate. You'll have plenty of time for that later."

Stefan popped a fry into his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"I plan on taking three four of us out later." Klaus said, eating a chip of his own.

As if on cue, the pub door opened with a gust of wind, revealing Caroline and Elena. The sight of her made his mouth hang open just a little, though she looked exactly the same as a few hours ago.

That is, except for the many bags on each arm.

Elena looked the same, carrying the same various bags.

Stefan noticed Klaus staring at the door and looked around to see for himself. "Oh Christ. They're full form today…"

"This has happened before?" Klaus said, eyeing the many, many bags, still gaping.

"Are you kidding?" Stefan said rhetorically.

Caroline's eyes looked around the pub that Stefan had texted her the name of. Finally, she found Klaus' and a bright smile broke out across her lips.

Elena followed her over and soon they were placing the bags carefully under the table. Caroline took the bench seat next to Klaus while Elena took the chair next to Stefan.

"Ugh, awesome. I'm starving." Caroline grumbled, taking a fry from Klaus' plate.

His eyebrows shot to his hairline in surprise before smirking. She obviously didn't realize what she was doing as he watched her take another chip.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat, sweetheart?"

He watched a blush creep across her cheeks as she paused halfway through grabbing another. "Oh… sorry." She gave him an apologetic look, like she was completely embarrassed.

She looked adorable. "Don't be. I don't mind sharing. And we should get some food now, we might not find time later." Klaus got up, going over to the bar where the Pub master stood, obviously ordering her a plate of her own.

Caroline couldn't shake the embarrassment she felt. Then again… _So hungry_, she groaned inwardly before taking another fry and quickly popping it into her mouth like a secret agent. He would never know.

Elena did though, giggling at her from across the table. She was also helping herself to Stefan's plate. "Hey!" he said, before calling up to Klaus.

Klaus looked behind him at the call of his name, seeing Stefan holding up two fingers and gesturing to his plate and then to Elena who was currently chewing. He smirked and nodded before ordering yet another plate.

After he had ordered, he returned to his seat.

"So, we have to make one more stop." Caroline said.

"Where?" Klaus asked, pulling out his cell phone to look at the time. It was already six.

"Somewhere where they sell costumes and party decorations."

Klaus nodded in understanding. "I see, do you two know what you're dressing up as?"

"Yup, we decided when we were shopping. But it's a surprise." Caroline smiled at him coyly. "And what about you two?"

"What?" Klaus asked, shocked. Was he supposed to actually dress up to this thing?

The three of them all seemed to be thinking the same thing while three sets of eyes all landed on him at the same time.

"It's a Halloween party, Klaus." Caroline stated.

Stefan saved him from answering straight away, "I'll find something at the store when we get there. But I refuse to match either of you again this year. You definitely overshadowed my costume last year."

Elena scoffed. "Oh come on! Last year was awesome!"

"For you two! I looked like a dork."

"Aw, but your Cat in the Hat costume was perfect!"

"It was dorky. Where as you two looked like a sexy Thing One and Two."

Klaus swallowed before suppressing a laugh. "Did you wear the hair?" he looked over at Caroline.

Caroline giggled, "For most of the night. It was really itchy though."

"Yeah, I'm definitely not doing that again. No wigs for me." Elena stated, shaking her head.

Their food came then and the girls instantly dug in, leaving the men to try and think of what to wear. Klaus couldn't even remember the last time he had dressed up for Halloween.

"Eat fast, we'll have to stop at the hotel quickly before we go out later, and they close the doors at nine-thirty."

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

They practically ran through the Halloween store at top speed, Elena pushing the cart along as Caroline threw various decorations into the cart. Stefan and Klaus lagged behind, trying not to think too hard about how they would be forced to set up all of the decorations now filling the cart.

Eventually, they came to the costume section where the girls ran ahead to find their costumes and hide them in the cart so they couldn't see.

Klaus still had no idea what to dress as, so he watched Stefan sift through the ridiculous amount of costumes stuffed onto the various racks.

Stefan noticed.

"Did you need help finding something?"

Klaus grimaced at the question, trying to pick through the costumes. That is, until he found something… "Actually," his grimace slowly molded into a smirk, "I think I've found just the thing."

He quickly brought it up front to pay, having it put into a paper bag before Caroline could see. Stefan followed suit after finding a costume for himself, having it put into a bag as well. If the girls weren't sharing, then neither were they.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Klaus opened the door to their room with his free hand, his other arm loaded with shopping bags, both from the Halloween store and from Caroline's shopping spree.

Caroline and Elena followed him in, both of their arms filled with bags and Stefan brought up the rear with the last remaining, closing the door behind them.

They were all scurrying around, the girls more so than the boys as they searched their shopping bags for the perfect outfit. Klaus had informed them that they didn't have much time to get ready, and that they should dress for a night on the town. Whatever that meant.

While they were getting ready together in the bathroom, Klaus pulled out a button down, black shirt from his bag. He quickly stripped off his Henley, throwing it into his bag and ignoring Stefan's presence on the other side of the room as he rummaged through his own clothes.

He began to pull on his shirt, pushing his arms through until he remembered something. "Shit!"

"What?" Stefan asked, suddenly worried by Klaus movements as he rushed over to the hotel phone.

"I forgot to call for a cab," he said hurriedly, sitting on the bed as he dialed for the front desk. He quickly asked them to call for a cab. Hanging up, he ran a hand over his face and stood up, turning around just in time for the bathroom door to open.

Looking up, he froze in place at seeing Caroline in a rather tight red dress. It was simple, yet alluring, though Klaus couldn't think of anything that would make her look less attractive. When his eyes reached the hem of her dress though, they were met with long, slender legs starting mid-thigh.

He swallowed hard.

Caroline's expression mirrored his as she stopped mid-sentence, "How do I-" _Holy crap_, she internally screamed.

She couldn't control her eyes raking over his chest and abdomen with his shirt open like that… he looked… _delicious._

He didn't need her to finish her sentence though, "You are stunning."

Caroline felt the blush creep up her neck to her cheeks and she had to look away from his eyes quickly. "Thank you."

Elena walked out after Caroline, spinning around to show off her blue dress, but Klaus wasn't looking. Stefan on the other hand spoke up, "You both look amazing. Klaus just called for the cab, so we have a few minutes."

"Okay," Caroline said, going over to a bag and pulling out a shoe box. She opened it and proceeded to sit on the bed and pull on the black heals.

Klaus managed to pull himself together and buttoned up his shirt, leaving it open at the top; just enough to see his necklaces underneath.

Within a few minutes, the phone rang and Klaus answered, then thanked them and hung up.

"The cab is here."

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline sat in the back between Klaus and Elena while Stefan had taken the front seat with the driver. It wasn't completely uncomfortable, especially with Klaus' leg pressed against hers.

The drive wasn't long either, making everything just a little easier while the silence seemed to stretch into oblivion.

Okay, so maybe it was a little awkward.

Caroline hated awkward silences.

She managed to ask Klaus only once more where they were going, but he refused to say. She didn't have to wait long though.

After less than twenty minutes, the cab dropped them off in front of a club. The blaring music could be heard clearly from outside, even with the thrall of people.

"Um, I don't think we'll be able to get in if they close soon…" Elena said, gesturing to the line outside the door.

Klaus ignored her comment, offering Caroline his elbow before he lead them up to the bouncer.

"Evening, Jack," he called over the music and voices.

The muscular bouncer looked over at the mention of his name and seemed to instantly recognize Klaus. "Klaus, long time, man. Come on in!"

Klaus lead them forward, letting Jack know they were together and walking inside.

Once inside, Caroline didn't even look around before tugging on his arm.

He gave her a quizzical look before shrugging. Apparently that was going to be his answer to her unspoken question for now.

Elena and Stefan seemed overly excited as they touched her arm and gestured to the dance floor, letting them know that's where they were headed.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Klaus asked, his lips suddenly a hairsbreadth away from her ear.

She couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her, but luckily he couldn't hear her over the music. Biting her lip, she nodded to him and he lead them over to the bar on the far wall.

After getting her drink order, Klaus threw down a few bills as the bar tender handed him their drinks.

Caroline took a sip of her Disaronno on the rocks. "Mm," she groaned, though she knew he couldn't hear her. Part of her was thankful for that.

They stood for a few moments, close enough for others to know they were together. Klaus didn't miss the looks Caroline was getting, and could feel himself itching to wrap an arm around her. Instead, he took another sip of his Brandy. Then another. Then another, until it was gone.

By the end of the glass after only a few minutes, Klaus was feeling slightly more loose. He moved a little closer to her, his chest brushing against her shoulder lightly as he leaned forward. "Care to dance, love?"

Once again, he was dangerously close, and Caroline stopped breathing. His hot breath was blowing over her ear, and with the help of the last sip of her drink, she nodded, refusing to actually look at him. Not with his face so close to hers.

And then his hand was in hers, his fingers wrapping around hers lightly, pulling her towards the dance floor just as she placed her glass on a nearby table next to his.

The song was anything but slow, though it wasn't exactly fast either. The way it made her sway made her think of so many things… Mostly of the distance now between them.

Caroline moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his neck loosely as she swayed with the music. Her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his hands as they wrapped around her waist. God, what she wished those hands would do…

She felt the heat rush up her cheeks at the thought, though she was already warm from being in the crowded club.

Their bodies were pressing together in the most delicious of ways as he slowly pulled her even closer. Klaus tried to look at anything but her lips, but the only other thing he could focus on was the feeling of her body against his, and that definitely wasn't helping anything.

His forehead fell against hers, slightly more graceful than he would have anticipated. Her eyes met his before they dropped down to his lips.

Dry mouth. That's what she had. Suddenly, she was terrified.

Quickly, she broke their faces away, turning around in his arms so her back was against his chest.

Probably not her best move for distraction… She could definitely feel his… excitement.

Her eyes closed again, reveling in the moment as her arm wrapped around his neck from behind. His arms were now running along her stomach and hips and her other hand met them.

He felt so good against her, she was already feeling that tightening deep in her core. God she wanted him. Caroline's heart skipped in fear at the thought. It had seemed so cute and carefree before, but now… Now it felt real.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Klaus couldn't help but notice the mood change in Caroline as they danced. Her body was as stunning as ever, though she seemed slightly stiff after a while. It was like her mind had taken over.

His body on the other hand had a mind of its own. He tried his hardest to think of anything else, but her ass rubbing against him didn't help matters, eventually making it completely impossible. Eventually, he didn't even try to not think of all the things he wanted to do to her. First of which, was kissing those luscious lips he so craved.

He could only think of how she tasted, after his nose had skimmed over her silky neck, taking in her sweet scent. She was too good to be true.

Elena and Stefan had met up with them sometime in the night and the four danced together before breaking off into gender groups for a while.

Caroline and Elena continued to dance together while the men went off to get more drinks for the four of them.

Klaus had to admit, Stefan wasn't so bad… After spending the day with him, he could really see them becoming friends. And that was saying something, since he didn't really have friends.

After a couple of songs, the girls joined them at the table they had aquired.

"Everything alright, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, leaning into Caroline as she took a long swig of the drink he had gotten her. She nodded, giving him her bright smile. He smiled warmly back before taking a swig of his own drink.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Too quickly, if you asked Klaus. He had danced with Caroline for a while longer before Elena took her over again.

Eventually, they were piling back into a cab, all donning a nice buzz and heading back to the hotel.

Klaus definitely didn't mind being crammed against the door as Caroline's head fell onto his shoulder. She was half-asleep, muttering to herself.

"Hm? What was that, love?" he whispered, pressing his cheek to her hair.

"You smell good," she muttered, nuzzling her nose deeper into his shoulder before giggling.

God how he loved that sound.

Klaus grinned, relaxing into the seat as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her closer.

The ride back to the hotel felt even shorter than the ride down, and soon Klaus was helping Caroline into the elevator and up to their room while Elena and Stefan followed sleepily.

Once inside the room, Stefan and Elena slipped off their shoes and took turns changing in the bathroom.

Klaus staggered over to their bed and helped Caroline sit down. She fell over and rolled onto her side as she buried her face in the pillow.

He began to take off her shoes, but stopped short when Caroline abruptly yelled into the pillow to stop.

"I'm just taking your shoes off," he chuckled.

"No! They're mine! No touchy!" She grumbled, flailing her legs on the bed before curling them into a ball.

Klaus grinned, shaking his head before kicking off his own shoes and walking around to the other side, climbing on top of the covers with her.

"Alright, love. What ever you say." Klaus muttered, before Stefan came out of the bathroom and shut the light off.

* * *

**Well? Yeay? Nay? :D Review and let me know!**

**Also, you can find me on Tumblr at ihobbitses.**

**:D **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sooo so so so so sorry this took an extra week. I thought I would have had time last Monday, but it turned out I didn't. And then I ended up going away for vacation until last night. So here it is... I hope it lives up to your expectations. (:**

* * *

_Chapter Nine - The Unexpected_

The world has ended. Or at least, it should have, because the throbbing in Caroline's head is just outrageous.

She groaned, her hand clamping over the pillow underneath her head. _Ugh_, _I hate hangovers. I only had a few, and god what is that heavenly smell?_

She could distinctly remember smelling something like it last night, though that really could have been the Disaronno…

And then her pillow moved.

Caroline shot up, leaning against her arm and the pillow that was now groaning under her weight. Instantly, she wished she hadn't moved when her head gives an incredible throb.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Klaus yawned out, though she could see the smirk on his lips all the same.

"Morning," she mumbled.

Klaus propped himself up on his elbow and his eyes gave her a once-over, making her feel just that much more self-conscious.

"I see you got your shoes off, then."

"Huh?"

"You shoes. You insisted that I leave them on last night… 'No touchy' were your exact words, if I recall." Klaus smirked.

Caroline giggled awkwardly, "Oh… Sorry. I hope I wasn't a complete crazy last night."

"No, you were lovely."

She rolled her eyes, "I need some Advil."

Climbing off the bed ever so slowly, she looked around for her purse before finding it on the chair by the door. It only took a few moments of rummaging around to find her pill case.

"Do you need any?" She looked over at Mister Smug on the bed.

He shook his head, "I should be alright, thank you."

Grabbing a couple of pills, she went into the bathroom and turned the faucet on, leaning down and slurping in some water oh-so-ladylike.

When she walked back out of the bathroom, she noticed Elena and Stefan curled onto the other bed. For the first time. Apparently, they had managed to get changed and get under the covers before falling asleep…

Caroline went back over to the bed, flopping back into her spot next to Klaus. She pulled herself up slightly, laying on her side with her elbow bent so she could lean against the palm of her hand.

How did he manage to look that good after sleeping in his clothes?

And there's a thought… "Ugh," she groaned, "I didn't even look in the mirror. I bet I have the worst bed head right now."

Klaus rolled, mimicking her position.

It didn't go unnoticed by either of them that they were now only a few inches apart on the bed.

"It works for you."

Caroline bit her lip, feeling the familiar flush spread over her cheeks at his words. "You're perfect," she giggled lightly.

It was only after that she realized what she had said, and how he could have taken it. The way his lips formed a grin made her think he definitely took it that way.

The funny part was, he almost looked embarrassed…

That is, until he was leaning closer.

Caroline froze.

He was so close now that she could feel his warm breath on her lips. God, did she want to taste him. He smelled _so_ good.

Her eyes darted down to his lips as his tongue poked out to wet them.

And then she was off the bed.

"I should get dressed. We have to get back soon…"

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

The ride back to the Estate seemed to take much less time than it had to get to the city.

The girls sat in the back, discussing the party and everything they were going to do. Of course, they were very careful about not spilling the beans on their costumes.

Klaus smirked from the front seat, listening to the whispered conversation behind him.

Stefan had tried to give his opinion a few times, but it seemed that this was one of those few times in their friendship where he wasn't allowed an opinion. Or at least, they would smile at him, then continue on the path they had set out for the party planning.

Eventually, the men had been reduced to silence in the front. Every once in a while, Stefan would break the silence with questions about the car, or the buildings passing them by.

But soon, there became less and less things to talk about as city became country.

When they pulled up in front of the Estate, Caroline grabbed her bag, but as she moved to open the door, Klaus beat her to it. Again.

"You do know the trip is over, right?" she scoffed, a smile lacing her lips.

Klaus shrugged, giving her a dimply smirk, as always. "Your point?"

Caroline just rolled her eyes, moving around him and to the trunk to retrieve her bag and help with the shopping bags they had accumulated.

With everyone's arms filled with bags, they made it up the stairs and inside, dropping everything off just inside.

"There's no point in bringing everything upstairs when the party will be down here. Plus, we're going to be setting up in a few days anyway." Caroline explained, mostly to Elena, who nodded in agreement.

"I should probably be off," Klaus' voice broke into Caroline's party planning mind.

Her heart sunk at his words. _Oh, yeah_…

"Okay, well, I'll walk you out?"

He nodded, turning to walk back outside after placing his share of the shopping bags down next to hers.

Caroline followed him back to the car, her fingers tangling together nervously. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what was making her feel so… upset. It was like she was dreading this.

_Jesus, Care,_ she thought. _It's not like you won't see him at the party._

Enter, Insecure, neurotic, control freak Caroline Forbes.

_Ugh._

She was brought out of her thoughts by a warm thumb tugging on her lower lip, releasing it from the teeth she hadn't realized were nibbling on it.

Warmth spread from the spot where he touched her, though it wasn't all from her nerves exploding.

Klaus moved his hand to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her undoubtedly beat-red skin.

He didn't say anything, but his lips parted slightly and his eyes were speaking volumes. Caroline knew what he was going to do.

She had thought about it. Oh god, had she thought about it… How it would feel to have his lips on hers, to have him claim her.

But she'd had that before… And it never ended well for her. Tears, anger and heartbreak. That's how it always ended. Did she want that with Klaus?

He wasn't going to wait for her mind to answer though, and soon his lips were only a hairsbreadth away. She could already taste him on her tongue, and her mind went completely foggy.

That is, until a shrill yell called out, forcing her attention back inside the house.

Klaus instantly reacted; sighing and stepping back slightly until he was a normal distance away. His hand dropped at Liz opened the door.

"Caroline, there you are. Hello, Klaus." Her usual Police Constable demeanor taking over at the sight of them so close.

"Good to see you, Miss Forbes. I was just leaving."

"Alright. Caroline, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Caroline nodded slowly, still trying to fight the haze in her mind that was Klaus Mikaelson.

She looked back at him with wide eyes, "I'll see you soon?" God, did that sound desperate.

Luckily, his eyes seemed to be just as wide, and his voice dropped so only she could hear him.

"Absolutely."

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline followed her mother into the kitchen, where four cups of tea sat, still steaming and mixing.

"Mrs. Umney just made these for everyone." Liz grabbed a couple spoons, handing one to Caroline and then beginning to stir her own.

Caroline mimicked her, pulled a mug closer.

"So what's up?"

Something about the way Liz was standing overly straight, and the way her demeanor screamed 'all-business' made Caroline feel uneasy.

Liz sighed heavily before moving with her mug to sit on a stool at the other side of the island.

_So, it's a sitting down kind of talk, then_…

Caroline didn't budge.

"Caroline," her mother started, sending a shiver up her spine. "I'm thinking of moving us back to the States."

She blinked, staring at her mother like she expected her to shout 'surprise!', but she didn't.

After a few moments, Caroline giggled, "What?"

"Well, it just seems like you aren't really making very many friends here. The most I've seen you happy was when Elena and Stefan showed up. Look," she put up her hand to silence Caroline when she was about to interrupt. "I know you haven't complained, but you never leave… You just lock yourself in this house, except when Klaus comes over."

Caroline shook her head, her brow creasing more and more as she thought on. Why did she say his name like he was something bad?

"You were so happy when you won Miss Mystic two years running, and you had your whole life planning out for yourself. Normal small town life, small town boy, two-point-five children." Liz paused again, eyeing her daughter with worry.

"I just want you to be happy, Caroline. And maybe this move isn't what makes you happy. We could sell the Estate and move back home."

Caroline met her mothers gaze, her arms crossing over her chest, completely forgetting about the tea in front of her. She wanted to scream at Liz, and tell her how she was wrong, and she was happier than ever.

But she stopped.

Was she happy?

She was constantly stuck in her room, or the library, by herself. That is, except when Klaus came over, or she was visiting a ghost. Ugh, and Sir Simon… She didn't even know where to start with that one.

Sure, she didn't have any friends out here, but it's not like they lived in the city.

And yeah, she missed her best friends like crazy… but, did she really want the life she had planned for herself a couple years ago? Technically, she was living the small town life now, just in England in a huge mansion.

"I have to go," she muttered suddenly, throwing her hand up to stop her mother from protesting. Within seconds, Caroline was out of the kitchen and out the door, pulling on her shoes and jacket as she went.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Her heart was thrumming in her chest painfully, sending a stinging feeling to her eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks as she half ran away from the house and down the driveway.

She didn't really know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away.

Once she reached the end of the driveway, she found herself turning right and heading down a now semi-familiar way.

Her mothers voice was ringing through her head as her feet crunched against the gravel.

Was she giving her a choice? Or was she telling her this was what was going to happen.

Then someone else flashed over her mind. Someone with gorgeous blue eyes and light brown curls. Just the memory of him made her heart hurt.

Caroline didn't even know what it was that they had, but Klaus had somehow worked his way in.

But would it really be so bad? To leave him behind, before they'd even begun?

A tear trickled down her cheek and her lips pressed together at the thought.

As she walked on, realizing the direction she was now taking as she turned right again and made her way down the driveway, she pulled out her phone.

**ME**

_Meet me at the church? Urgent._

She hit the send button and slipped her phone into her jacket pocket.

Caroline walked inside the same door as last time, looking around as the stunning architecture. For a moment, it made the pain in her chest subside and halted the tears.

Making her way further inside, she slowly walked down the isle, looking up at the large cross on the wall in front of her.

"I always thought fondly of this place."

Caroline whipped around at the deep male voice behind her, her hand catching her chest in surprise.

Her eyes switched from fearful to confusion when she realized who was standing behind her.

"S-Sir Simon?"

He bowed his head to her in greeting, his eyes never leaving hers, "Caroline."

Caroline's mouth hung open in shock, waiting for him to say something more. When he didn't, she pushed him, "H-How are you… here?"

She wasn't sure how to ask a ghost about leaving a house. She had always assumed they couldn't leave their haunting ground. Actually, she had always assumed they weren't real… but that was besides the point.

"You mean, why am I able to leave Canterville Hall?"

She nodded, awkwardly, instantly feeling a little guilty.

He smiled warmly at her, lifting his hands to gesture at the church surrounding them. "My family has always owned this church. I see no reason why I would be unwelcome, even in death."

"But… you're dead?" she asked. Wasn't there some clause about dead people in churches or something?

Sir Simon gave her a knowing look before stepping towards her. "What is wrong, dear Caroline?"

_Oh, right_… she thought, remembering her reason for being there in the first place.

And for some reason, she found herself feeling oddly comforted by his presence.

"It's my mom. She wants to take us back home, to America," she added. She paused, her mouth opening and closing slightly as she tried to think of how to explain what she felt.

"But you have grown to enjoy your time here." Sir Simon stated. It wasn't a question.

Caroline didn't have to think, finding herself calming when she looked into his bright eyes. "Yes."

"And the boy I have seen courting you, he is the reason?"

She bristled a little at the word 'courting', and Sir Simon continued quickly, a look of realization crossing his face. "You fear it."

The fact that this ghost seemed to be able to read her mind and emotions should have freaked her out more, but Caroline oddly felt a warmth spread over her chest at feeling understood. Though, it didn't actually make her feel better about the situation.

"I don't want to change my life for some boy. I… I used to be like that. But I'm not that girl. I'm not girly little Caroline, anymore." Caroline leaned against the pillar for a bench, sighing.

She watched him walk closer to her until he stood directly in front of her. Finally, she looked up to catch his gaze.

"I will not tell you what you must do, for it is your decision. Though I feel if you walk away from this boy and this town that you are beginning to love, you will grow to regret your decision."

Sir Simon reached forward slowly as she processed his words. Before she could register what was happening, his thumb was wiping away a stray tear on her cheek.

What surprised her more, wasn't the fact that his touch was like ice on her skin, but the fact that he could touch her at all.

Caroline swallowed, deciding not to ruin his guidance with her ghost questions.

"What do you think I should do?" It was a question she had always wanted to ask someone… To have them take the pain away and lift the stress off her shoulders.

She had never felt like she could ask her mother, and that was probably because her mother was always trying to force her to see things her way. Her father was wonderful, but he had left…

Sir Simon smiled at her again, "Follow your heart, child."

Silence passed over them as they stared at each other. She wanted to say something… to tell him exactly what she wanted, but there seemed to be a frog in her throat all of a sudden.

For the second time that day, a voice calling her name broke through the silence and tension, causing Caroline's attention elsewhere.

This time though, when she heard her name, she felt a warm excitement spread through her chest.

"Klaus?" she asked, though only Sir Simon could hear her.

As if on queue, Klaus came rushing in through the same door she had entered, breathing heavily.

He stopped, taking in her appearance for a moment before rushing over to her. "What's wrong? I came as soon as I got your message…"

Caroline looked from Klaus to Sir Simon, who had now turned to face Klaus as well.

Although, Klaus didn't seem to have noticed the ghost standing in front of him.

"Um… I was just…" Caroline tried to focus, pushing her shock aside. Shaking her head, she started from the top. "It's my mom. She wants to move us back to the states."

Klaus took half a step back, as if her words at somehow assaulted him. "What?"

"She doesn't think I'm happy living here. She wants to take me home." She didn't know how else to explain it to him, though she instantly knew she had said something wrong.

His back straightened, his face hardened and his jaw ticked. "I see."

"I don't know what to do…" she said softly, stepping closer to him to try and make up some of the space between them.

He stepped back the same distance.

"I understand." Klaus cleared his throat, tearing his gaze from hers. "Well, thank you for telling me."

Caroline's brow furrowed, once again confused at what was happening around her as Klaus turned on his heal and stormed back out of the church.

"He believes you are unhappy with him. I feel he believes you have already decided to leave. And," Sir Simon paused , turning towards her while she stood like a statue. "he seemed hurt."

"Klaus?" she whispered, trying to take in what Sir Simon was saying while dealing with the fact that Klaus had just… left. He left. Without even saying goodbye.

_He's hurt_, Sir Simon's voice echoed in her head, _Follow your heart._

"I-" Caroline spun around, her eyes wide as she looked at Sir Simon to save her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute… The thought of Klaus thinking she didn't want him was unbearable. "I have to go after him."

Sir Simon smiled at her again, "Then by all means, child. Go after him!"

Her lips broke out in a wide grin and before she could stop herself, she reached up on her toes, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Sir Simon!" she called behind her as she ran for the door.

She could see Klaus walking, already half-way down the drive.

She missed the ghost behind her, touching his fingers to the spot on his cheek that had been warmed by her kiss.

And then she was running. Her feet thudding over the grass like a gazelle until she was only a few feet away from Klaus. Her shoes ground against the gravel, making him to turn even as she called out his name.

He looked completely confused for a moment, but she didn't even stop to care.

With the speed she didn't know she possessed, she crashed into him; her hands latching onto the collar of his jacket, her lips slamming against his, capturing them.

Klaus stumbled back slightly, his eyes closing instantly when he felt her lips on his. It took a moment before he relaxed, his heart shuddering at the feel of her body pressed against his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as one of her hands found his hair.

Swallowing her gasp as he deepened the kiss, finding control, Klaus ran his tongue over her lip. Before he could even pretend to ask for entry, she was touching her tongue with his, forcing her taste into his mouth.

Caroline groaned into his mouth, savoring the feeling of his lips and the taste of his tongue. No matter how much he pulled and she pushed, she couldn't seem to get enough.

Finally, when they were both out of breath, their lips broke apart. Their foreheads touched, as they both felt the need to be touching.

"I-" Klaus began, catching his breath before opening his eyes to look at her. "I thought you were leaving?"

Caroline smiled, looking up at him. "I'm following my heart."

In that moment, all her fears of being hurt were gone, and only the feeling of complete bliss over powered her senses.

Now that she thought back on it, it was the amount of hurt in his eyes that she had seen that had made up her mind for her. She couldn't leave him without trying first.

Her home was here.

* * *

**Ahhh! Okay, okay... Feels? Yes? No?**

**So the next chapter will start off where this one ended. I know, I'm drawing out this day like crazy, but I have a couple things planned for before Halloween. (;**

**Drop a line?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow guys, I'm just... I'm blown away by the response for this fic. I've had two people make cover art, which you can find on my Tumblr (ihobbitses) in TCG; Fan Art. Please know that I read EVERY SINGLE REVIEW, and I enjoy them all. I'm sorry to a few of you that want them to be having sex by now, but I just don't see it yet... I do however have it planned. d; I wanted a slow burn for this fic.**

**Just as a warning for this chapter, there is barely any plot... There is, however, a ridiculous amount of fluff and... nom. o.o**

**Please, enjoy, and after you've read it let me know what you thought! (:**

* * *

_Chapter Ten - The Agreement_

"Don't take off your shoes, are you crazy?!" Caroline whispered urgently, stopping Klaus from disposing of his shoes at the door.

He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What, do you want to wake up inside the next episode of a soap opera?" She continued, giving him a look that said this was completely obvious.

Klaus was still buzzed from the kiss earlier, and couldn't be bothered to work out what she was talking about. Instead, he took her hand in his and headed for the stairs.

"You do know that this is my house, right? I'm supposed to show _you_ my room, not-"

"And you know that sneaking in after dark is going to be pretty ineffective if you wake someone, right?" Klaus whispered back, smirking at her for a moment before continuing down the hall and to her door.

Once inside, he shut it, careful not to make a sound.

Without warning, Klaus spun on his heal, pulling her to him with the hand that was still wrapped around hers.

Caroline gave a quiet squeal as she bumped into his chest, which Klaus swallowed with his lips.

His hands wrapped around her waist, pressing her body into his. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. It was strange… It wasn't like he had never been with a woman before, but there usually weren't any feelings, and there certainly wasn't any staying the night.

Caroline gasped into his mouth when his tongue peeked out to stroke her bottom lip. She caught it lightly with her lips, sucking it into her mouth.

Her eyes opened to meet his, which were now dark with desire.

She let go with a giggle, her cheeks blushing profusely.

Klaus groaned, raking his eyes over her clothes-covered body before capturing her lips with his again in a frenzy.

Suddenly, his lips were working much quicker, trying to devour her before she could-

Her lips clashed against his with the same frenzy, but her hands were pressing against his chest, pushing him firmly away.

They broke apart, and his confused expression met her breathless one.

"Not tonight," she whispered, as though she were hoping he wouldn't hear.

To say he was disappointed was an understatement; his hands itched to touch her soft skin and his lips burned due to her kiss, not to mention the throbbing happening beneath the belt of his jeans.

Klaus nodded though, releasing her waist from his grasp.

Caroline frowned.

"Did I say for you to stop completely?"

Her mischievous grin made his cock jump, but it only made him more confused.

"But you said-"

"No sex…" she finished, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly scratching her nails delicately over his skin, causing his eyes to flutter and a small moan to escape him. "That doesn't mean I want you to stop, though."

His moan turned to a groan as he wrapped his arms around her waist, opening his eyes to stare down at her. "If I don't stop now, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

Klaus was surprised when she grinned at his words.

"Okay," was all she said, turning and walking away from him, her hips swaying.

He watched her collect some clothes and head for the bathroom, "I'll be right out." He nodded.

While she was in the bathroom, Klaus took off his shoes in a hurry, then unbuckled his belt. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should take off his pants. In a flash, they were off though and so was his jacket and shirt.

Placing them in a small pile next to the bed, he climbed in and under the covers just as the door to the bathroom opened.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline paced around the bathroom, her hands clamped over her clothes for the night, pressing them to her chest.

There was a boy in her room.

_No,_ she scolded herself. _There's a man in my room_.

If anything, she couldn't call Klaus a boy… The way he kissed her… that was no boy kiss.

And she had said no sex. Was she freaking insane?!

_Well, you are pacing in your bathroom, talking to yourself, so…_

"Oh shut up," she quietly scolded herself.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be so perfect?

_You hardly know him… you can't just have sex with him. Remember Damon? Look how that turned out_. She groaned at the thought of her past fling.

But Klaus wasn't like that… for one, she hadn't even seen him pick up a drink. And he had told her all about his past love. It didn't seem like he just wanted in her pants.

_He's a guy, stupid_.

"Damn it!" Caroline dropped her clothes, deciding to distract her mind by changing.

_He seemed okay with not having sex. A little… strained, maybe, but he didn't push me_. Caroline smiled to herself.

_Damon never stayed the night_…

"Stop comparing them." she chastised. She knew that was most of her problem… but she had to admit, it wouldn't hurt to wait a little while before she jumped into it with him.

Well, she wasn't changing her mind. She wanted to be with him, she just wanted to be sure he was on the same page before she saw his… man parts.

_Man parts? Really Care? _Caroline groaned, rolling her eyes before slipping into her shorts and tank-top.

He would just have to deal with the non-sexy non-lingerie for now…

Her hand was on the door then, and Caroline bit her lip.

With a deep inhale, she opened the door and strolled into the bedroom.

She stopped, her mouth dropping slightly. He was under the covers, and she could clearly see his naked chest. Her mouth instantly started to water. _Damn him_.

Caroline padded over the wood floor, climbing into bed next to him. He looked about as awkward as she felt.

"So…" she started, wrapping the covers over her.

He nodded, "So." Klaus paused before turning slightly to face her.

She watched his expression change from unsure to cocky in a matter of seconds. He was going to give her whiplash if he kept that up.

"I don't want you to leave."

She turned in the bed, staring at him in awe. It seemed like it was putting a lot of strain on him just to push out that sentence.

"I don't want to leave. I… like being here - with you."

The part of her mind that was freaking out with insecurities instantly wanted to ask him if he wanted the same.

Klaus didn't give her the chance to think much more on it though before his hand was cupping her cheek, and his lips were on hers again.

They stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away slightly to look at her. "Same here."

Two simple words, but his eyes said so much more.

Caroline had no idea how this happened… For the life of her, she couldn't remember when his eyes became so filled with emotion towards her. Maybe he had harder walls than she did…

And then she was on top of him under the covers. Her legs on either side of his waist, her hands wrapped around his neck yet again and her fingers entangled in his soft curls.

She met his moan with her lips as her center rubbed against his erection softly - teasingly.

His hands went to either side of her waist, holding on for dear life.

Their lips danced together for a few moments before he pulled away, his breath ragged with need.

His eyes met hers, and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop the moan at the heat she saw there. It sent a shot of molten down her stomach to her core.

"Caroline," he gasped. "It's hard to-"

"Yeah," she whispered, cutting him off for a moment as she thought of something else.

He groaned again, clenching his teeth as it turned into a chuckle. "You are a siren. And if you don't stop now, I will absolutely be held accountable for ravishing you."

Her lip fell from her teeth in awe. She knew he was right… she had said no sex, and now she was on top of him, trying hard not to grind against his delicious hardness. Caroline really didn't know what had gotten into her… One minute she was nervous and pushing him away, and the next she's straddling him begging for more.

_Damn it!_ she screamed inwardly before nodding. She needed to get a little control over herself.

"Right… sorry," she muttered, rolling off of him to lay on the bed, her head molding into the pillow.

Klaus chuckled, sliding lower to lay next to her. "I'm not." His cock on the other hand was extremely sorry…

She giggled, forcing him to smile genuinely. "Maybe we should just go to sleep?"

"You're probably right," he said, watching her turn away from him to lay on her side.

He moved closer, making sure his erection was far enough away from her ass, and wrapped his arm around her loosely.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his bare skin on hers.

It didn't take long for them to both fall asleep.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline awoke slowly, her mind slowly becoming aware of her surroundings and the warm, firm body laying beneath her head. She didn't open her eyes, but a smile crept onto her lips as she remembered the night before.

This with Klaus had definitely progressed, and she couldn't be more excited about it.

Though, she knew she didn't deserve to praise herself… There was someone very specific that she felt the need to thank.

With that thought in her mind, Caroline peeked through her lashes and moved slowly to see Klaus laying on his back underneath her with one arm under her.

Using the very little amount of stealth she had, Caroline maneuvered out of bed. She almost jumped up and down with excitement when she didn't wake him, but suppressed the urge.

Grabbing her sweater, she unlocked the door to her room and crept out into the hall, closing the door quietly behind her.

Caroline waited for a few moments, listening to see if he woke up. When she heard silence meet her ears, she grinned to herself before scurrying down the hall.

Soon enough she was moving through the passage to Sir Simon's room until she reached the old wooden door. Holding up her hand, Caroline realized this would be the first time she was coming here and actually knocking…

After three knocks, she wondered if he was even there. Did ghosts go out? Obviously he had found her last night… but-

Her mind was cut off by a deep English accent calling, "Come in!"

Caroline put on her best smile and opened the door.

Sir Simon was sitting on his cot, with a book in hand. Gabriel was no where to be seen, which made her feel stranger than seeing the ghost sitting on the bed. She couldn't quite place it, but the bird just freaked her out.

"Sir Simon?"

He turned to look at her, as though he was actually surprised to see her. _He acts like he gets so many visitors_…

"Ah, hello Caroline." Sir Simon swung his legs over the cot and stood up quickly to give her a small bow. "Is there something I can help you with, child?"

"Um, no," Caroline paused, unsure of how to continue. "I just… I wanted to say thank you, again, for last night."

Sir Simon's lips curled into a smile, making the lines around his eyes seem warmer. "I merely gave you some wisdom that was once handed down to me. I'm glad you used it in a way I could not."

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed at his cryptic statement. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, waving it off, "'Tis of no importance now. It was lifetimes ago."

She thought about pushing him to continue anyway, because she could clearly see through his words to the truth. Caroline had seen it in his eyes just from a painting… He was sad, but what could she actually do to help a centuries old ghost?

"Was that all?" he asked politely.

"Actually," Caroline said, her eyes brightening as she got an idea, stepping closer to him. "I'm having a party on Halloween, and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

The irony of inviting a ghost to a Halloween party was not lost on her.

He gave her a look that suggested he thought she had lost some marbles.

Then she remembered something from last night.

"Wait, pause that… why couldn't Klaus see you last night? When he came into the church, you were standing right there and he acted like you didn't exist?"

Sir Simon smiled at her like she had just hit the nail on the head. "It's quite simple, really. He does not believe me to be real, so he can not see me."

Caroline scoffed, "Klaus is the one that told me about you, though."

"He has merely heard the stories. He feels no real depth to them."

"Then why could I see you? I mean… I didn't really think ghosts were real," Caroline was clearly confused.

Sir Simon sat back down on his bed with a sigh, though his face showed no hint of being annoyed at her line of questioning.

"I was creating noises… you had heard the stories. Your mind automatically connected the dots. Your friend Klaus, on the other hand, has no real connection to me or any real reason to believe, so he can not see."

"So… if he believed in you, he could see you?" Caroline questioned, trying to figure it all out.

"Precisely."

"What if I introduced you?" she asked.

Sir Simon looked skeptical. "He might think you have merely begun talking to yourself."

Caroline sighed in frustration, but she didn't have to wait long for Sir Simon to stand up suddenly, a look of realization spreading over his face with a grin.

"I may have thought of something. Perhaps we could make them believe they see me by another means."

Caroline waited for a moment and when he didn't automatically continue, she pressed further, "Okay?"

"How good of an actor are you, Caroline?"

"Um," she swallowed, "Not the best… but I was always good at lying to my mom when I needed to. Why?"

Sir Simon shook his head before picking up the book that he had been reading before and holding it out to her. "Hamlet. We could act out a scene from the play, in which you may be Hamlet, and I could be his diseased father. It was, after all, quite litterally written for me. This way, they would see me introduced as the ghost, without-"

"Without knowing they're seeing a ghost!" Caroline caught on, smiling brightly at him. "And Klaus would probably recognize you from your portrait in the office…"

Sir Simon nodded at her, looking exceptionally pleased.

Caroline then went from excited to shocked in a split second, "Oh god," she said, her eyes going wide, "That means I have to act in front of my friends."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, we could always come up with-"

"No, no," Caroline stopped him, shaking herself out of her frenzy. "No, it's okay. I mean… what's the worst that happens? It's just going to be my close friends and family, so I'm sure I'll be fine." She hardened her features, nodding determinedly both at him and herself.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

After deciding what scene they should recite from Hamlet, Caroline said goodbye to Sir Simon for now and made her way back into the library, shutting the secret door behind her.

It was then that she remembered that Klaus was upstairs in her room, sleeping, and she hoped against hope that he would still be asleep so he wouldn't notice her absence.

When she found herself back at her bedroom door, she opened it slowly, and sighed with relief when she saw Klaus sleeping soundly on his stomach.

Silently, Caroline scuttled to the bed like the internal ninja she was and climbed into her spot next to him.

With the bed shifting, Klaus stirred, groaning slightly as his nose scrunched in an adorable way, his eyes shut tight at the sunlight illuminating the room.

Caroline smiled, biting her lip as she watched him wake up. She could definitely get used to this.

After a full minute of him rolling over and rubbing his eyes, forcing himself awake, Klaus finally looked through his half-closed eyes at her, a grin spreading over his face.

In an instant and with more agility than a panther, he maneuvered himself over her on the bed, encompassing her in his arms. His lips met hers eagerly, and Caroline gasped when she felt his morning wood press firmly against her thigh.

Instinctively, Caroline widened her legs to accommodate him, arching them on either side of him.

For a moment, she was completely lost in him; his lips moving against hers before sliding down her jaw to her neck; his hands running over her sides, down her hips to her thighs; his cock pressing into her in the best way possible with clothes on.

Caroline let out a sigh, biting her lip to suppress the unladylike moan that wanted to escape her when one of his hands found her breast over her tank top.

"K-laus," she gasped out when his lips found that sweet spot behind her ear.

"Mm?" he hummed without stopping his minstrations.

"We… we… I need… I," Caroline paused, her thoughts blurry. "I should take a shower."

"Mmm," Klaus agreed, and she could practically feel his grin on her skin. She ran her hands up his back, trying to feel him everywhere before they would be detached again.

She then moved her hands to his chest, pushing him lightly to try and get some air.

He sighed, ceasing the hard work he was doing with his lips. Klaus wanted to protest, but then he nodded in defeat after a moment.

"You're right. You've got terrible morning breath, too." He smirked down at her.

She giggled, "Oh yeah? Well yours isn't so hot, either!"

He feigned behind hurt, scoffing at her, "I don't know what you could be talking about…" But with that, and a quick peck on her lips, he was up and off the bed.

She watched him collect his clothes on the other side of the bed, and made sure to get a good hard look when he turned to pull on his pants. _Oh yeah…_

Caroline grinned at him when he walked back over to her after pulling on the rest of his outfit from the previous night. He gave her another kiss, this time longer before sighing and pulling away.

"I'll text you," he said, standing up straight, about to walk away.

Caroline nodded.

He groaned, leaning down yet again to give her another peck on the lips.

She giggled as he finally turned and left the room.

With a heavy sigh and a ridiculous smile plastered to her lips, Caroline got out of bed for the second time that morning and made her way to the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for being so patient while I worked on this chapter. I made sure to make it extra long for you... Well, I'll leave the real author's note for the bottom. (;**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven - Dinner Guests_

"Ugh! I can't do this anymore!" Caroline groaned, standing up off of the ratty old cot that Sir Simon called his bed.

He gave her a caring look.

It only pissed her off more.

"Don't look at me like that! You've had how long to memorize this freaking script? I've had... three hours?" Caroline put her hand up when it looked as though he were about to contradict her. "Last night doesn't count. I was... busy."

She gave him a quick look to see if he had caught on to what she was saying. When he looked as innocent as always, she knew he had no idea. Then again...

"You don't, like, watch me, do you?" She asked carefully, stopping in her pacing to look at him full-on.

He gave her a questioning look, still not saying anything.

"I mean, in my room. You don't... watch me, right?"

Sir Simon suddenly stood up, his face a mask of outrage.

"How could you possibly think that? I would never look in upon a lady when she is in her chambers!"

Okay, so she had definitely underestimated his ghost demeanor. She thought she had seen the worst when she said that one of the lines in the scene they were doing was 'dumb'.

It was like the air in the room got colder and it became harder to breathe. Everything seemed to darken, like a shadow had cast around them. Her eyes widened slightly before she got control of her racing heart.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure."

Sir Simon looked at her for a moment longer before his expression softened and he gave her a stiff smile.

"Perhaps we should take a break?"

Caroline nodded, walking over to grab the book she had dropped onto the cot in her outburst.

"Sounds good. Tomorrow morning?" she asked, her hand on the knob of the old wooden door.

Sir Simon nodded, and Caroline made her exit with a last warm smile. He returned it quickly, and she knew that no real harm had been done.

For a ghost, he was pretty easy to get along with - not that she had actually ever talked to a ghost before.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline was about to make her way up to her room to drop off her book and get dressed when a knock sounded at the door. It had been so early when she went down to recite lines with Sir Simon the friendly ghost, that she hadn't even bothered to change. He didn't seem to even notice.

Making her way back down the stairs, she then realized how awful she probably looked... Her hair was up in the messiest bun she had ever tangled it into, and she hadn't taken a shower since the day before after Klaus had gone.

When she opened the door, she felt the overwhelming feeling that she looked a complete wreck. Especially when she saw the gorgeous sight of a tight v-neck t-shirt and dark jeans. Definitely drool worthy. Then again, when her eyes met the face attached to her body, she was worried she did actually begin to drool a bit.

"Hey," was all she could come up with.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Klaus gave her a warm smile that made her bones ache before stepping through the threshold quickly, surprising her, and shutting the door behind him.

When he turned around to look at her, it was then that she realized how close they were actually standing now. She could feel his breath on her nose, and the cool breeze coming off his body after being in the slightly-chilled Fall air outside.

"Where is everyone?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion but answered him all the same, "Mom's at work, I think, and Stefan and Elena are still asleep. I just... came down to grab a book from the library."

Okay, so it wasn't a complete lie. Her chest still twinged like there was a knife spinning in her chest though.

Apparently though, that was enough of an answer for him.

In a split second, like he had inhuman speed or something, Klaus wrapped his fingers around her hips, spinning them so her back slapped against the door. He swallowed her gasp of surprise when his lips found hers immediately.

She moaned against his mouth once her brain caught up with what was happening. Relaxing into his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck leisurely, parting her lips against his to deepen the kiss.

For a few minutes, she was completely under his control. His lips worked against hers like he hadn't had air in weeks and she was his oxygen.

Her leg raised up, hitching against his thigh as her body subconsciously searched for the friction she yearned for.

It was then that Klaus slowed his movements, giving her bottom lip a last tug with his before opening his eyes slowly to look at her.

It took her a moment to open her own, still in a daze from the feel of his soft lips.

"I think we should go upstairs, love," Klaus half-whispered, his voice almost cracking from his need for her.

A small red light flickered in her mind, but Caroline was in too much of a daze to care. Or speak.

She nodded.

Klaus took her hand, quickly leading the way up the stairs and to her bedroom.

She didn't even have time to look inside before Klaus had locked the door behind them and once again had her in his arms.

His lips devoured her mouth completely, and in turn, her senses.

"Klaus," she exhaled as his lips moved along her jaw, the feel of his fingers moving under her tank top driving her crazy. They sent little sparks of heat through her skin everywhere they touched.

He hummed against the skin of her neck, forcing her eyes closed at the sensation.

In that moment, she was completely his without any defenses.

She hadn't even realized they had been moving until the backs of her legs hit her bed, making her tumble backwards. By the look on Klaus' face as he stood between her legs, he had planned it.

"You are stunning, Caroline."

Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip as she tried to ignore how his words sent a round of arousal through her body. She liked to think she had more control over herself than that...

And it seemed that he liked to prove otherwise.

Klaus moved to hover over her, his knee finding the bed between her legs, firmly against her core that was still covered by her pajama pants and panties.

Her hips moved involuntarily against his leg, trying to find friction to ease the ache.

"Patience, love."

Her eyes glazed over as her mind instantly as she began to think about all the things she would need to be patient for. Something told her Klaus wasn't exactly inexperienced.

Klaus brought her back to reality though as his hand ran lightly over her tank top, up the center for her stomach and chest, then back down again.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He smirked though the look in his eye told her he was being completely serious, "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night."

"I know," Caroline breathed out. "You were texting me. Not that I mind."

"You do like to tease."

The blush that crept up her neck to her cheeks forced her into silence with the memories of their texts the previous night rushing through her mind's eye.

Her silence brought a wolfish grin to his lips as he leaned forward. Caroline's eyes closed when she felt his breath brush over her ear. "I'd like to give you something, Caroline."

"Like what?"

He didn't answer. At least not with words, as his mouth was suddenly very occupied by kissing her neck.

Caroline gasped as she felt his tongue brush against her skin. Her hips moved against his leg.

Klaus seemed to take pity on her as he began to move things along, his fingers slipping under the waistband of her pajama pants.

"Klaus-" Caroline began, her eyes suddenly trained on him with a worried expression. She wanted him. More than she cared to admit, if she were honest with herself. But she didn't want to move things along too quickly, either.

She knew how moving too quickly ended.

His eyes met hers as he almost whispered to her, "Trust me."

It surprised her. It was like he wanted it so badly; her trust. And with the mere thought that he needed it so much, she couldn't help but to give it to him. Not when he looked at her like that, anyway.

Caroline nodded.

Klaus didn't waste any more time.

Resuming the path of kisses, his lips traveled over her clothed stomach while his fingers slid her pants down to her ankles.

Her heart raced faster.

_Is he-_

Her pants were off before she could even finish her thought, and his lips grazed lightly over her panties, finding the skin of her thigh.

Caroline let her head drop to the bed for a moment, relishing in the way his hands seemed to feel like they were everywhere at once, his lips sending a sweet torture through her skin. Every time his tongue darted out to taste her, it sent a wave of arousal straight to her center.

And then her panties were also sliding down to join her pants.

It seemed that his own patience was lost as soon as she was exposed.

Her eyes darted to his head between her legs as he knelt on the floor in front of her when his full lips met her slick folds.

Caroline's hands gripped the bedspread, her head falling back once again and her hips flying off the bed as his mouth encased her. His tongue found her clit almost immediately and she couldn't help but cry out at the needed attention.

Her hips rocked against his mouth as he found a rhythm with his tongue; from her clit to running circles around her soaked entrance, and then back again.

It didn't take long for her to feel her release building, making her quiver with anticipation.

"Oh my god," she groaned out through clenched teeth.

Klaus paused his ministrations, much to Caroline's displeasure. "Not quite, sweetheart."

Caroline's eyes shot to his with an almost death glare at being so close, her hands finding his hair as she roughly pushed her hips up to try and meet his lips. "No talking!"

Klaus grinned at her, obviously finding amusement in her outrage.

_He totally did that on purpose_…

A shiver ran through her she watched his mouth move down to her again.

And just like that, she was once again lost to her desire, her body almost immediately finding the peak she had been at previously.

The sound of rattling tried to break her focus, but she was too far gone to care.

That is, until she heard a voice that most definitely was not Klaus.

"Caroline? You in there?"

Stefan's voice instantly brought her down from her almost-high. Her heart sputtered with surprise and fear at being caught, even though he clearly couldn't see them, nor could he come in.

_Thank god he locked the door_.

Klaus sighed with frustration, his forehead finding her knee.

"U-um, yeah! Just a sec!"

"Okay, well I'm thinking we should head int-"

"I'll meet you downstairs in a minute, Stef!"

Her ears trained on the hallway, she heard a soft grumble before footsteps walked down the hallway.

She let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding as her body slumped on the bed. Though, she was far from relaxed.

"I guess he kind of killed the mood."

She looked at Klaus then, noticing his lips turned down in a pout as he said, "It doesn't have to. I could-"

"No, nope." She cut him off, sitting up on the bed, "Now I'm thinking about Stefan." She paused for a moment on that thought before shivering, "Gross."

Klaus smirked at that, obviously finding more enjoyment out of her discomfort than she was.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

"We have to come up with a reason you were here," Caroline pauses, looking to the floor for some guidance before continuing, "In my room." She looks back at Klaus who still looked thoroughly amused, "With the door locked."

Caroline had managed to get dressed with little help from the exquisitely handsome man who kept trying to prevent her from putting her pants back on. His lips kept catching hers in that way that made her hands shake and her knees week. Ten minutes later, here she stood in front of him, hands clasped tightly to her waistband.

Klaus stepped closer to her, his hands resting on top of hers.

_Damn those dimples!_

"Well, we are two adults." His lips brushed against hers, and for a moment, she thought he might deepen it once again, making them take even longer. When he broke away, she couldn't help the frown that took over her features.

"Not to mention, I did have another reason for coming here."

Caroline arched an eyebrow, looking at him incredulously. "Oh? You mean you didn't come here just to be dirty?"

She tried to be completely serious, but the crimson that flushed to her cheeks gave her away.

Klaus chuckled, "No, sweetheart. I was going to invite you to dinner tonight, but I admit I got a little distracted when you opened the door like that." He waved a hand, gesturing to her pajama-clad form.

"Yeah," she scoffed, shaking her head, "'cause I'm distracting dressed like this."

His face suddenly went completely serious.

"You're my distraction, Caroline."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Caroline turned on her heal and opened the door. "We should probably head down. Stefan's going to wonder what took me - us - so long," she corrected herself.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

"Their house is freaking huge."

Caroline nodded at Elena's words without looking away from the enormous white oak door in front of them as the three waited outside the Mikaelson Estate.

She had thought the Canterville Hall was huge, but this… this put her house to shame.

Klaus had decided to invite her two friends to dinner as well, after the slightly awkward greeting when they reached the library earlier. Many knowing looks had been exchanged before Caroline couldn't take it anymore and decided to tell him they'd just meet him later.

Well, now it was later.

And _holy shit_.

"Okay, I think we may have underdressed."

Stefan's input was definitely not welcome. Especially since Caroline was thinking of that really nice red dress in her wardrobe back at home.

When no one answered, he continued, "Seriously now guys…" They both finally looked over at him with questioning glances, "How's my hair?"

Both girls gave scoffs simultaneously before turning back to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline reached forward and pushed the doorbell.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Klaus opened his bedroom door, walking out into the hall to make his way downstairs. He was expecting Caroline and her friends anytime now, so he wanted to be ready.

He jumped as he shut his door behind him though, Henrik seemingly coming out of nowhere in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest. His light brown eyes glared at him like he was in on some sort of secret.

_Well, at least he got dressed before dinner…_

"I know what this is about."

Klaus sighed. "Oh?"

"Mother's out of town, so you decided to invite a girl over."

He shook his head, walking around his younger brother. "You know I'm twenty-two years old, right? I do not have to wait until Mother is out to have a _woman_ over."

He was lying of course. Henrik knew it. Klaus knew it.

"Kol found out."

And with those three simple words, Klaus stopped walking. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

_Bloody hell._

"And how, pray tell, did he find out?"

Henrik shrugged, "I told him."

"Traitor," Klaus said, turning around to face his younger brother.

"What? I thought it might be nice to have a family dinner. It's not like we do it that often!"

Klaus ran a hand over his face, mostly so he wouldn't have to look at the desperate expression his little brother was giving him.

_Damn it!_

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline was more than surprised when the door swung open and Kol stood on the other side. Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened.

"Ah, hello darling!"

"Oh," she began, trying to pull her thoughts together. Shaking herself out of her shock, Caroline continued, "Kol… it's nice to… see you. Are you joining us for dinner?"

_Please say no, please say no, please say n-_

"Of course!" Kol exclaimed, moving out of the way to let the three of them enter.

_Damn it!_

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Klaus watched from the top of the staircase as Kol let Caroline and her friends into the house. He watched as his chance to verbally exclude his brother from their dinner vanished as he took their coats. He watched the hyena chortle with excitement. He then watched as all hope died when his little sister walked into the room wearing her favorite cocktail dress.

_You've _got_ to be kidding me…_

He ran down the stairs at top speed, but it was already too late before he'd even finished his thought.

Rebekah was introducing herself to everyone.

He watched as the lioness looked over the herd before choosing the weakest to prey upon.

_Poor Stefan. I was just starting to like him._

Then his eyes landed on the most beautiful vision.

Caroline was wearing a light blue dress that showed off her stunningly long legs and pert breasts. He would have to make sure to not stare too much tonight.

Then again, he'd have a hard enough time to try and look away from her gaze, which had caught his from across the room.

He made his way over so he stood in front of her, but just as he was about to open his mouth to welcome her, a voice announced their arrival behind him.

"Good evening, everyone."

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath and turning to face his elder brother.

Of course, Elijah was wearing one of his finest charcoal grey suits with matching tie. His short hair was spiked just so that it almost looked natural.

_Almost._

And now the pack is complete as the alpha lion puffs out his chest in a defensive manner, marking his t-

_I really need to stop watching the discovery channel with Henrik._

"Niklaus, aren't you going to introduce everyone?"

_No, I'm going to take my girl and get out of this one-pony t-_

"Of course, brother. I was just getting to that."

The lone wolf holds his ground.

A scene from The Hangover flash through his mind.

As he introduces his family to their guests, Klaus can't help but notice the tension in the room.

Rebekah is looking at Stefan like he's the desert at the end of the three-course meal. Elena and Elijah seem to be staring at each other like they're in that really strange scene at the beginning of every love story, making the saliva in his mouth turn sour. Kol is looking at the newcomers like he's the only one that gets some secret joke. Caroline is looking at- well, she's looking at him. And Henrik-

_Wait, where the hell is Henrik?_

It's then that he realizes that the only person in his family that was actually _invited_ is missing. Klaus' eyes darken as he feels a rage building in him at the mere thought of his little brother leaving him to this mess.

Once again, he finds himself turning around, looking for his missing brother with new forms of torture on his mind.

As thought Elijah can somehow sense his anger and where it might be directed, he speaks before the damn that is Klaus' rage breaks.

"Henrik told me that he would meet us in the dining room. He said something about not wanting to be around for the awkward introductions."

Elijah fixes his impeccably placed tie.

Klaus wants to rip the tie from his neck and strangle himself with it.

"Well, are we all going to just stand here all night, or are we going to eat?" Rebekah's nagging breaks the silence that had threatened to submerge them, and without another word, Rebekah leads the way to the dining room.

Klaus stands frozen to his spot. He's pretty sure Henrik put lead in his shoes.

"Klaus?"

The angelic voice makes his mind burst through the haze that his family left in their wake, leaving him with the vision of long legs and blond curls.

His eyebrows raise in question and he's welcomed with a brilliant smile from her.

"Aren't you coming?"

He couldn't respond. Maybe Kol drugged him.

_Wouldn't be the first time._

"Klaus?"

Finally, he responds, taking her hand in his.

"Maybe we should just leave… while no one's looking."

He's never been afraid of anything, but dinner with his family, girlfriend and new friends was something he was definitely not looking forward to. After all, he had a great record of staying clear of any family functions where they would all be together, he didn't see the reason to break that streak now.

Caroline didn't seem to be agreeing with him though as she gave him an understanding smile.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. What's the worst that can happen?"

Without waiting for an answer, she turns and leads him by the hand towards where everyone disappeared.

He winced.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline's emotions were running wild. On one hand, she was excited to meet Klaus' family. On the other, there was something nagging her in the back of her mind about how Klaus wanted to run away. Perhaps it had something to do with the way Kol was staring at her like a rare piece of steak from across the table that had her rethinking her boyfriend's offer.

_Boyfriend? That doesn't sound right…_

For a little while, they all sat in silence as the drinks were served.

_Seriously? A caterer?_

Looking around the table, Caroline watched as Klaus' siblings began to interact with her friends. Rebekah and Stefan seemed to have a lot to talk about, or at least, Rebekah seemed to have a lot to tell Stefan. Elena and Elijah were… well, staring, from across the table. Were they trying to be discrete, or did they just forget how to talk?

Klaus' youngest brother, Henrik, seemed to be thoroughly amused by the interactions going around him, and Klaus looked like a raging bull.

_And would Kol stop freaking staring?!_

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Trying to reel in the building hatred he was feeling towards his youngest sibling was like trying to reel in a shark with ten-pound-test. He kept biting through any line of thought that would take his mind off it.

That is, until he saw Caroline's overwhelmed expression.

_Poor thing, it hasn't even started yet…_

Taking her hand lightly in his, effectively getting her to look at him, he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She smiled at him warmly.

_Hm, strange. She took my mind off it…_

"Aw, aren't you two just adorable?" Kol's obnoxiously buoyant voice rang through the room. "You've already had sex, haven't you?"

All eyes turned to them.

_Here we go._

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

The small buzz of chatter eventually filled the room again after the food came out; a beautiful roast. The irony wasn't lost on Caroline.

With the delicious smell in the air, she couldn't help but feel warm, like everything was going to be fine.

After Kol's little outburst, it seemed that everyone just shirked it off as a 'Kol thing' and moved on.

Her mind couldn't help but wander back to what her and Klaus had been up to earlier in the day though, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind. She could think about that later, when she wasn't surrounded by Klaus' siblings.

_Yes_, she though to herself with a small, optimistic smile coating her lips, _everything will be fine._

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

"I hate you, Nik! I can't believe you would say that in front of company!"

Rebekah's screeching took control over the room, leaving everyone that wasn't involved staring at their half-finished plate.

Klaus just rolled his eyes, "Bekah please. It's just a spot. I'm sure you'll be able to get it out af-"

"Don't even say it! This is just like that time when I was starting school and you said I looked like a bubble!"

He just sighed, "You were thirteen, I really think it's time you let that go."

"You did look like a bubble though. Remember the shoes you-"

"Shut up, Kol!" she screeched again, making everyone jump.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

"All I'm saying is you could really do with dressing more respectfully, rather than trying your best to look homeless."

"I do not look homeless, Elijah!" Kol exclaimed, finally losing his composure. His fork made a horrible noise as it hit his ceramic plate. "Maybe you just need to loosen up!"

Three snorts could be heard as the other Mikaelson's raised their hands to their mouths, watching as the corner of their eldest brother's eye twitched, the only sign that he had heard his brother speak.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Desert was a fantastic chocolate cake with custard.

"Did you guys see the new Doctor Who?" Henrik asked to no one in particular.

"Fish fingers and custard!"

Everyone turned to look at Stefan.

"What a nerd…" Kol chuckled, taking a large bite of his cake.

Klaus glared, pointing at him with his fork, "That's enough, Captain Kirk."

"Von 'All-o'een!" Kol exclaimed through a full mouth.

"Last year," Henrik muttered.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline sat on the couch next to Rebekah, staring at the blank television screen as the yells of Klaus, Kol, Henrik and Stefan could be heard somewhere in the distance behind them.

"You're wrong!" Henrik yelled.

"No way! Sean Connery will always be the best Bond!" Stefan yelled back, refusing to let the subject drop for the fifth round.

Something smashed, barely sending a jolt through the girls.

"You're both wrong! Roger Moore was obviously the best. He was just made for the role. He. Is. Bond." Kol growled out, obviously through clenched teeth.

Rebekah picked at one of her nails with her thumb, examining them as her foot swished in boredom.

"I'm just saying, Daniel Craig has really made the role his own," Henrik reasoned.

"Maybe if you three would stop arguing about this, you'd realize how ridiculously unoriginal James Bond is now."

Everyone silenced at Klaus' input.

"Is he for real?" Stefan questioned.

"I love your shoes," Caroline said, gesturing to Rebekah's black pumps.

"Thanks! How are you liking England?"

Caroline nodded, mulling over the question for a moment, "I like it… It's pretty. Lots of hedges."

Rebekah nodded, still staring at her nails.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik occupied the couches, all wearing bored expressions with their legs and arms crossed.

"I don't know what you expect me to do, Care! He's already on his way!" Stefan finally yelled, running a hand through his perfect hair in exasperation.

Caroline threw her hands in the air, face red with anger. "You call him back and say he's not welcome! That's what you do! That's what you _should_ have done in the first place, Stefan!"

"Where's Elijah?" Klaus asked his siblings, looking at each one as they simultaneously shrugged.

"Give me the phone! I'll tell him he's not welcome!"

"No! You're not ca-"

A small tussle can be heard.

"Give that back!"

Another scuffle can be heard, before a bang.

"Stefan! Come on!" Caroline's voice changed, and Klaus recognized the whiney-sad voice that Rebekah would always use when she was trying to get her way.

And then the unmistakable sound of a foot hitting the ground in frustration.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline's head rested on Klaus' lap, her fingers playing with his sleeved arm as it rested over her stomach. Her feet were reclined onto Stefan's lap as he sat on the other side of the couch, his arms resting over them.

"Nice meeting you, guys," Henrik said, stifling a yawn as he got off the opposite couch he had been sitting on with Rebekah.

"You too, Henrik," Caroline smiled warmly at him while Stefan waved a goodbye as the youngest Mikaelson left the room.

The remaining four looked at each other, as though something was missing.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Where's Kol?" Klaus questioned his sister.

"Where's Elijah?" Rebekah exclaimed, her hands falling to her knees.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

The Mikaelson's sat on the couches after Elijah and Kol returned.

"No freaking way, Stefan!"

Stefan's grumble could be heard by even the deaf.

"See! Elena agrees. He's not coming!" Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus' head fell back on the couch, exhausted.

"There's nothing I can do about it, so can we just-"

"No!" both girls exclaimed.

Kol sat up quickly, instantly perky, "Cat fight?"

"Sit down, Kol," Elijah glared pointedly at him just as his youngest brother was about to stand.

"You know, Elena… There's a pond just down the road. No one would ever know if we just took him there to d-"

Klaus' eyebrows met his hairline.

"Caroline!" Elena and Stefan yelled.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline sat on Klaus' lap, her feet snuggled under his leg, his arms draped around her. Elena sat next to them while Elijah, Kol and Rebekah took the other couch.

"The Yorkshire puddings were perfect, don't you agree?" Elijah asked the room.

"Oh my god, and the gravy?" Kol said without opening his eyes as his head lulled on the back of the couch. His hand went to his stomach in remembrance.

"What _are_ Yorkshire puddings?" Caroline asked quietly, unable to move her head from the crook between Klaus' shoulder and neck.

Everyone opened their mouth to answer, then frowned, like they were at a loss for words.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Klaus' thumb rubbed over Caroline's cheek as he gave her a short kiss. He had walked her to the door after everyone else said their goodbyes, leaving Elena and Stefan waiting outside for their blond friend.

"Text me tomorrow?" She whispered hoarsely.

He just nodded and gave her another chaste kiss.

When she stepped outside, she stood between her two best friends, the door shutting quietly behind them.

"That was…" Elena started.

"…yeah." Stefan finished.

All three wore the same confused, exhausted expressions, their hair completely frazzled and their clothes wrinkled.

"I think I might be sick." Caroline groaned.

* * *

**O.O**

**Yeah, so I'm so so so sorry this took me so long to get out. I really had no idea how to go about this chapter, and I had a bunch of RL crap going on, so when I did have time to write, I had the worst writers block.**

**Then yesterday, I had an idea. If any of you have watched Gilmore Girls, you'll probably find some resemblance to this scene and a certain family dinner. xD**

**I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I (eventually) enjoyed writing it.**

**Please, leave a review and tell me what you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

** .GOD. I can't believe how amazing you guys are for being so freaking patient. I'm so glad you guys are loving this story enough to poke me and get me moving. Honestly, the only real reason I haven't updated for so long is due to exhaustion. I know it's not enough for you, but it's busy season at work, and my job is very hands on. I love you all so much, and I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve - A Visitor_

"Caroline, wait!"

She could hear Stefan call after her, even through the blood pounding in her ears and her heals clicking loudly across the floor.

Caroline didn't stop though, and soon she was at the top of the stairs and headed towards her bedroom. She was sure she could hear Elena and Stefan's footsteps behind her, but she didn't want to talk to them.

Slamming the door to her bedroom once she was inside, Caroline rested her back against it and let her head hit the hard wood.

Seconds later, three knocks sounded on the door, causing Caroline's head to vibrate against it, only making her more pissed off.

"Go away Stefan."

"It's me, Care." Elena said softly.

To her surprise, Elena didn't try and open the door.

"It might not be so bad, you know. And Stefan didn't invite him here… he just sort of…" she trailed off, obviously not sure how to continue. Either way, Caroline wasn't going to be happy, it didn't matter if it wasn't Stefan's fault or not.

"Look, 'Lena, I really just need some time to myself right now."

She didn't hear anything on the other side for a moment, until there was a small sigh and Elena finally conceded, "Okay. Well I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Caroline closed her eyes as she listened to the soft pumps moving down the hall and to the stairs until she finally couldn't hear anything at all. Before she could stop it, a small tear spilled out of the corner of her eye, betraying her.

"Damn it," she gasped out, slapping the tear away before it could even reach her cheek.

But that didn't stop the waterfall of tears that came after that, and no matter how fast she tried to wipe them away, they were falling faster than she could handle. Eventually, Caroline covered her face in her hands, letting her ass slide to the floor.

At this point, she didn't care if her pristinely white dress got dirty.

"Stop it, Caroline. You're not that little girl anymore," she told herself, but the words only made her feel worse, forcing out more tears.

She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there, but a soft knock on the door made her drop her hands immediately.

"Elena, I'll be down in a bit… I just need a shower, I think."

_Yes, a shower will drown the freaking misery,_ she thought to herself.

"Caroline, it's me."

Caroline was on her feet in a split second, staring at the door with wide eyes.

_Oh god! He can't be here! He can't see me like this!_

Her hands bunched up her hair as she tried to think of an escape route. For a second, her eyes landed on the window behind her before she shook her head and rolled her eyes. With such high ceilings, a second story drop was probably pushing it, and then she'd be even more embarrassed.

_Maybe I should just tell him I don't want to see him._

Caroline opened her mouth to try and speak, but nothing came out. She couldn't tell him that… It wasn't even close to being the truth.

But apparently he wasn't going to give her any more time for consideration, because the handle turned and slowly his head poked in.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Klaus hadn't even managed to change after the horrendous dinner that his family bombarded him with. Okay, so maybe the dinner was his idea, but inviting _everyone_ was definitely NOT.

_God, she's probably so pissed at me right now._

He had even turned around a couple of times on his way to her house, contemplating running for the hills.

_What if she dumps me? Already…_

This thought plagued him. He never ran towards something that could potentially hurt him. In fact, there had only been one other woman to make him feel anywhere near this - whatever _this_ was - but he hadn't even pursued her.

He didn't know why he had wanted Caroline so much. There was just something about her… or maybe it was everything about her. Klaus couldn't pinpoint any one thing that made him say, _yeah, that's it._

Caroline Forbes was absolutely perfect in his eyes, even when she was acting completely eccentric.

_So why are you chasing after her now, just to have her leave you?_

Klaus thought so long about the question he had brought to himself, that he was now standing at her door. He hadn't even knocked when he arrived at her house… Just went straight in and up to her room.

And when he knocked and heard the heartbreak in her voice, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, _Because she deserves better than me and my crazy ass family._

He would never dream of leaving her, but he would give her whatever she wanted.

"Caroline, it's me." Klaus surprised himself with how even his words were. He was sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

When she didn't respond, he watched as though he were having an outer-body experience as his hand reached out and grasped the handle, twisting it until the door popped open.

As if he were in slow motion, Klaus poked his head inside, and the vision in front of him brought him back down to earth staggeringly fast.

In moments, he was closing the door behind him and making his way over to where Caroline stood.

His hands found her neck, her soft golden hair, and finally her cheeks. Running his thumbs over the tears, he wiped them away.

She wasn't looking at him though, and it was driving him crazy.

"What's wrong, love?"

_She's angry with you, that's what's wrong. She's crying, because she's going to leave you._ He couldn't help but let the words run through his mind over and over.

Then her ice blue eyes met his, and he stopped thinking completely. It was like she just had an epiphany.

"Klaus, you shouldn't be here…"

_And there it is_.

He took a step back, begrudgingly letting his hands fall from her face and down to hang by his sides.

"Why?" he asked, his brows furrowing as he tried to not let his mind think to hard on her words. He wouldn't let her see how weak he could be.

"I mean…" Caroline started, looking away from him quickly as she seemed to gather her thoughts.

In that moment that she paused though, a little thought slithered through the wall he was building in his mind, _She means she doesn't want to see you anymore._

"…you're not going to want to be here."

His frown quickly changed to one of confusion. "Why would I not want to be here?"

She closed her eyes, and he instantly realized how much he would miss looking at them. _How pathetic can you be, Klaus?_

And then it was like a nuclear bomb went off in the room as Caroline finally lost it. Her hand flying in the air, her hair a mess of blond curls and her eyes wide.

"UGH! Stefan got a call, and now he's on his way here! And apparently I don't even having a fucking choice! How stupid is that! I mean… this is my fucking house!"

Klaus' eyes widened, staggering back slightly. He had never heard Caroline swear, and he couldn't help but feel… a swell of happiness. She wasn't mentioning the dinner…

"I just hate him so much, Klaus!" she finished, and he couldn't help but smirk a little when she stomped her right foot.

"It's not funny!"

"I know, I know…" he said, but he couldn't help but grin, suppressing the bubble of laughter in his throat.

"Then don't laugh!"

Klaus looked away from her extremely serious face for a moment, trying to compose himself before he looked at her with raised eyebrows and pursed lips.

She rolled her eyes.

Klaus stepped closer to her, his hands lightly trailing up and down her arms. He didn't miss how Caroline's eyelids fluttered at the touch.

"So, just to be clear, you're not mad at me then?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, making that adorable little crease between them. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well, I thought… the dinner really didn't go as planned, did it?"

It was Caroline's turn to suppress a laugh, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the way she sucked in her lips.

She, on the other hand, wasn't as good at hiding how completely silly she found the situation as a bark of a laugh escaped, turning quickly into a giggle.

Klaus couldn't help but smile, and before he knew what he was doing, he latched onto her arms and pulled her flush against him, his lips crashing against hers.

He could practically feel her body melt against his as she sighed. Normally, he would have taken that moment to attack her tongue with his own, but he was too caught up with how her lips felt against his as they moved in synchronicity with each other.

He didn't, on the other hand, miss the way her hands moved over his neck and shoulders, pulling his jacket down his arms in a fluid motion. Klaus instantly felt his cock twitch with need as Caroline moved against him enticingly.

It was his turn to sigh, pulling away from her hungry lips. He was surprised in how much Caroline had taken over dominance in that moment, and how much he didn't mind.

Just as opened his eyes to meet hers, his lips parting as his mind tried to find something to say to slow them down, the booming sound of the front door slamming shut downstairs pulled them out of their haze.

Caroline groaned, and Klaus knew that whatever was about to happen between them was cut short.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

As they reached the top of the stairs, Caroline could hear male voices. They weren't yelling, but they definitely weren't trying to be quiet either.

She felt a squeeze against her hand, and squeezed back. She couldn't even remember why she originally thought it would be a bad idea for Klaus to be there. Especially now that his hand was entwined with hers. It felt like his presence alone grounded her.

Caroline gave him one last quick look before they descended the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, the voices were louder than ever, and Caroline could distinctly recognize one from the other. From Stefan's irritated voice to the other, who seemed almost… flippant.

Rounding the corner to the library, her hand squeezed tighter around Klaus' as she caught sight of the one man she hadn't wanted to see again.

Of course, she should have known better.

"Damon."

Stefan instantly stopped pacing in front of the fireplace at the sound of her voice, his head whipping around to look at her. His expression turned from anger and irritation to apologizing and chastised.

Elena was also looking at her from her seat in the chair, and then there was the smug look that attacked her as Damon's blue eyes caught hers from where he sat on the couch.

"Hey there, Barbie."

She wanted to vomit at just the sound of his smug voice, and the look he was giving her, like he could undress her with his eyes.

Caroline didn't miss the way Klaus' hand grasped hers just a little tighter.

"Why are you here."

She was surprised by how strong her voice sounded, and she couldn't help but think that Klaus' presence had something to do with that.

Damon stood up, turning his whole body to look at her. "Didn't my dear little brother tell you I was coming? I'm surprised you didn't throw a party for me."

His words sounded like a joke, but Caroline knew how he meant them… He wanted to get a reaction out of her.

"Why would I do anything for you, Damon. Not to mention, why should I let you stay in _my_ house. I didn't invite you here."

"Oh come on, Blondie, don't be like that," he said, his lips turning into a pout as he started to move slowly towards her with that swag he always carried with him.

Caroline's fingers squeezed against Klaus', fighting the urge to lunge at Damon.

Damon didn't stop though until he was only a few feet from her, ignoring Klaus completely. "I'm sure you've missed me more than you're letting on."

Caroline scoffed, "Oh, please. Don't be so full of yourself, Damon."

"Leave her alone, Damon."

It wasn't Stefan that finally spoke up, but Elena. Caroline looked at her cold expression over Damon's shoulder before back at the man in front of her. She was more than surprised when she saw that apparent struggle his expression showed, like he was deciding if he wanted to listen or not.

_Looks like some things never change…_

Caroline narrowed her eyes as she watched Damon turn and walk back over to the couch before taking a seat.

"That's why you're here, isn't it?"

He shot her a nasty look. Maybe no one else in the room knew what she meant, but Damon did. "Jealous?"

"You wish."

"That's enough, Damon." Stefan said at the same time, his voice carrying over hers, pulling her to look at brother to brother.

She couldn't believe that they were actually related. Stefan was caring and sweet while his brother… well, he reminded her of a worm.

Though, she couldn't help but remember that it hadn't always been like that. She had once thought quite the opposite about the older Salvatore.

She was also reminded by Stefan's angry expression that no matter how much he tried to hate his older brother, he loved him. He would do anything to try and fix the broken pieces that formed the man sitting on the couch, and Caroline couldn't fault him for that. No matter how much she loathed the slime ball now.

When Stefan finally looked back over at her, she nodded her head, motioning him to follow her as she turned and left the room without another word.

Making her way into the dining room across the hall, Caroline turned to find Stefan only a few feet behind her, with Klaus still by her side, connected by their hands.

"I tried to make him not come, but you know Damon… he does what he wants, when he wants."

"Yeah, without thinking about how it effects everyone else," she said.

Stefan nodded, looking down at the floor in defeat.

Caroline sighed. This was always part of the problem. She loved Stefan so much that she would do anything for him… including letting his train wreck of a brother stay in her house.

"Fine," she groaned, rolling her eyes.

Stefan looked up at her in shock.

She pointed at him with her free hand in warning, "But he's your responsibility, Stef. I'm not going to baby-sit him."

"He swears he's doing much better, Care. He's been keeping clean, and keeping up with his rehab expectations."

"He doesn't seem any different," she said, holding her ground. She meant it too, he seemed like the same old Damon that she had known back in high school.

Stefan nodded in understanding, "I'll keep an eye on him, I promise."

"And he can't stay here forever. I don't think I could keep my sanity that long."

"Okay," Stefan agreed, letting his lips dare to curl into a small smile.

"And he's not allowed in my room."

Stefan frowned, "I don't think he'd g-"

"He's not allowed in my room, Stefan," Caroline cut him off, giving him a pointed glare to make her point clear.

Stefan didn't dare argue, "Understood."

And with that, Caroline lead Klaus around Stefan and out of the room.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Klaus pulled her into her room with an iron grip, locking the door behind him.

He had managed to keep his cool through the whole ordeal downstairs, and didn't even care that Caroline didn't introduce him. After all, she seemed a little preoccupied, and she didn't seem to forget he was there by the way her fingers squeezed his tightly every so often.

But by the end, he couldn't comprehend how he had managed to not blow a fuse.

Letting her hand go for the first time since they left the room, Klaus spun around to look at her.

She seemed worried as she entangled her fingers in the front of her white dress.

"What the hell do you mean, 'he's not allowed in your room?'" He spat out quickly, forgetting to breathe. "And why would you be jealous of anything with him?"

Klaus quickly recognized how angry he was by the scared look in her eye, but he couldn't seem to stop the build up of his blood pressure.

This was way beyond what he had felt when she had hugged Stefan when he and Elena had first arrived. This was a whole new beast.

"Klaus," Caroline almost whispered, forcing him to stop the pacing he hadn't realized he had been doing, and look at her.

He could feel the anger melting away as she looked at him, her eyes coating with tears again, but not completely.

"Damon can't be trusted. I figured that out in high school… He-" She cut off, her eyes closing at the pain of the memory, and Klaus felt a few last dregs of anger fade.

With a deep sigh, Caroline opened her eyes to look at him again, "He acted like he liked me, and I fell for it. I couldn't believe someone was choosing me over Elena, and I loved the attention. Though, in hindsight, I should have known better."

She paused, and Klaus moved closer to her, as though there was an invisible line pulling him to her.

"We had sex. He was my first, and I thought it was really special… But then the very next day, he wouldn't even talk to me, like he was angry at me. I thought I did something wrong." She swallowed before continuing her story, "And that's when I noticed how he would look at her, the way his eyes were always finding her in the crowd when we would be in the gym, or in class.

I also didn't know enough to notice how much he would drink. He was constantly swiping liquor from the Grill, or from the store." Klaus had moved in front of her, though she didn't seem to notice. It was like her eyes were glazed over, lost in the memory.

"Finally, after a week of him ignoring me, I confronted him. I hadn't realized he was drunk. Let just say he said some really horrible things to me, and then tried to…" Caroline's words were swallowed by a lump in her throat, and Klaus' anger swelled when he realized what she was about to say.

It didn't help when she finished her sentence, "He tried to rape me. Luckily, Stefan interrupted him."

Klaus wrapped his hands around her small waist and she finally seemed to remember he was actually standing there. Her eyes met his again, and she shook her head, obviously trying to shake the feelings the memory was stirring.

"He's been in rehab ever since."

He had never felt more guilty in all his life. Suddenly, everything he had heard downstairs made sense, and it wasn't what he was expecting. Actually, it was much worse, and he hated that he forced her to remember it.

Caroline seemed to notice the conflict he was going through in his mind, because her hands cupped his face as she said, "This is his fault. Not yours."

The words didn't really help how he felt, but he was grateful all the same. He couldn't comprehend how he had managed to find someone so caring and compassionate, and how he had convinced her to care for him.

His thoughts were cut off though when her soft lips swept over his. Klaus' grip on her waist tightened when she suddenly sucked his lower lip into her mouth, her tongue running over it.

Instantly, his mind became muddled as his pants tightened.

* * *

**So what's the verdict guys? Did it suck, or are you happy? **

**Can you guess where the next chapter is going?**

**(;  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Without more waiting, I give you fair warning; If you don't like smut, don't read.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen - Heat and Touch_

The feeling of Klaus' hands roaming over her back, and the tingling sensation as his fingers scraped softly against her scalp had Caroline gasping into his mouth for more.

She didn't know what it was about this man, but Niklaus Mikaelson was more than she had been expecting. In that moment, she knew exactly what she wanted.

Her fingers ran lightly along his neck and she could feel the goosebumps rise under her touch, making her grin against his always moving lips. She traced the buttons in the front of his shirt, unclasping each one as they descended lower.

Soon Klaus' shirt was completely open and his perfect chest was exposed to her. Strong panels of muscle called out to her, and she couldn't help but run her palms against each one slowly until they found his hard chest.

As her soft palms ran over his hardened nipples, Klaus let out a moan and his lips instantly became more dominating as they devoured hers. His hands found her waste in a stronghold, before pushing her backwards against her bedpost.

The sudden shock made Caroline gasp, her mouth opening for a second. It was just long enough for Klaus to take advantage, plunging his tongue in to find hers. She flicked the tip of her tongue against his, and suppressed the unladylike moan that threatened inside her throat at the feeling of his bulge pressing tighter against her pelvis.

His lips left hers, and Caroline couldn't stop her lips from pouting at the loss. That is, until his soft but firm lips found her neck, and as if he couldn't stand allowing her to continue breathing, Klaus ran his moist tongue along that ridiculously tender spot under her ear.

"Klaus," she breathed, her fingers scraping against his chest before finding his hair and holding on for dear life.

And then, as quickly as their tryst had began, it was coming to an end as Klaus pressed his lips tenderly to hers one last time before backing away.

Caroline could have smacked him.

"What are you doing?"

Klaus had the nerve to smirk, and Caroline could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, though she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment at the rejection, or anger at him for stopping in the first place.

"Sweetheart," he began softly, his thumb tracing over the blush on her cheek lightly, "if I don't stop now, I wont be able to."

Caroline leaned her face into his calloused palm, her hand gripping his wrist and her eyes staring pleadingly into his, "Then don't."

"What?"

"I said," she stated firmly and clearly, "Then don't stop."

Klaus looked confused, but she watched him step closer to her so their chests were pressed together again, "You wanted to wait."

"Yeah, well I changed my mind."

He gave her an incredulous look, "Caroline..."

Caroline cut him off, landing a short but firm kiss on his lips.

"Don't you want me, _my Lord_?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at her cheek, "Don't call me that."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, her fingers found his scalp, "What would you like me to call you then?"

She yelped in surprise when his hands suddenly clasped her ass, pulling her flush against him. His voice was husky when he finally spoke again, sending shivers through her body, "Yours, Caroline. I want to be called yours."

His words caught her off guard, and Caroline couldn't help but just stare at him for a long moment, taking him in. Klaus' eyes seemed to be pleading with her, his hands holding her tightly as though she may slip through his fingers, and his chest heaving as his heart beat rapidly underneath.

"That's why I changed my mind."

Without giving him anymore time to think, Caroline yanked hard on his hair, pulling his lips to hers.

As soon as their lips locked again, Caroline's hands moved back down his neck and torso until they found his buckle.

When she felt his hands reach for her arms, she feared that he was going to stop her again, but soon he was pulling her dress up and over her head. Their lips broke apart for only a moment, but it was too long for her.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Stepping out of his pants as they found their way to his ankles, Klaus didn't miss more than a beat before his lips met Caroline's again. He couldn't stand not touching her, not tasting her.

If he was dreaming this time, he would surly kill whoever woke him.

His hands slid over her thighs, his fingers brushing tenderly over her soft skin before he grabbed her roughly, eliciting another yelp from Caroline. In one swift motion, he had her wrapped around his waist, still pressed against the bedpost.

"Please... I need... more," she breathed, sending a wave of arousal through Klaus' whole body.

Every little movement she made and small sound that escaped her throat made Klaus feel like a God. He was the one making her feel like that, _he_ was the one who made her sound like that.

Moving backwards, Klaus held her tightly in his arms as his mouth continued to suckle on her neck. Moving carefully, he shuffled around to the side of the bed, laying Caroline down.

Or at least, that's what he meant to do. Unfortunately, his shin hitting the bed frame unexpectedly sent a unwelcome pain through his leg and a rather embarrassing grunt from throat. But what was more embarrassing was that instead of laying Caroline down like the goddess she is, he tossed her, making her bounce and squeal.

At first, Klaus was sure he had hurt her, but then the musical sound of her giggles filled the room, and her finger beckoned him closer.

Ignoring the pain in his shin, Klaus grinned at her, climbing onto the bed between her legs. Each move he made she mimicked, moving backwards on the bed until her head hit the pillow and he was finally hovering above her.

Running both hands up her legs, his eyes took her in. Her long legs were divine, cut off only when his eyes reached the black undergarment she might call underwear. Klaus wasn't entirely sure how anyone could call a few bits of fabric clothing, but in that moment, he didn't mind.

Her soft stomach moved up and down in time with her pert breasts that were covered with the same black fabric. He hadn't noticed that his hands were following his line of sight, until suddenly her body was curving off the bed into his palm.

Klaus gave her firm squeeze, and to his unimaginable pleasure she let out a moan of arousal. Instantly, the sound made his cock jump in his boxers. He couldn't help himself as he bucked into her teasingly, feeling her heat under the pressure of his member.

Caroline let out another soft moan before grabbing at the hem of his boxers and thrusting them down. Klaus finished the job, shuffling out of them and tossing them off to the side.

Once again, his lips met hers at the same moment that his tip pushed against her panty covered core.

"You're wearing far too much clothing still, sweetheart," Klaus muttered against her skin as his lips made their way from hers and down her neck again.

His hands rubbed up and down hers before quickly stripping her of the black panties, and then - with a little help from Caroline - the bra went the same way.

Now there was nothing between them, and as much as Klaus wished his animalistic hormones would completely take over, he couldn't help but feel nervous as he looked over her naked form.

She was absolutely perfect.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her brow creasing with sudden worry.

Klaus caught her eyes and shook his head, trying with all his might to reassure her with a smile that wouldn't quite reach his eyes. "Nothing."

Caroline's worried expression soon molded into one of knowing before Klaus felt her hands on his chest and then he was on his back.

"Allow me, then," her husky voice sent another wave of arousal through him, and he tried to focus on that, and not on the embarrassment that wanted to take over for choking.

Then again, if her voice was a turn on, then he didn't know what to say when Caroline was suddenly straddling his lap, her core sliding over the shaft of his cock. She was teasing him. It was killing him.

His hands found her hips, instantly trying to take a little dominance back into the situation, but Caroline wasn't having any of it.

Her hands found his and pulled them up over his head. "Mm, mm," she scolded, her perfect peach lips smirking down at him.

Caroline laced her fingers with his and just as Klaus was about to lean forward and devour her lips again, she was sinking onto him and he was lost.

A guttural noise escaped his throat as he clenched his jaw. She was so roughly tight around him, and the slickness of her need made him buck slightly in response, forcing a gasp from her.

Becoming accustomed to his size, she slowly began a rhythm to her liking, not that Klaus was going to complain. She felt beyond exquisite as she glided over his member as though she knew his every need.

It started out nice and slow with their eyes getting lost in each other's, but it didn't stay that way. Soon enough, Klaus could tell that Caroline was in need of a release already, and he was all too happy to give it to her.

Thrusting his hips in time with hers, soon her eyes finally left his as they closed, her expression showing how blissfully lost she was becoming.

The sounds escaping her lips only urged him forward until he felt her walls spasming around him, and she let out a cry.

As soon as she let go of his arms, Klaus gripped her waste and rolled them over without pulling out of her for even a second.

"I hope you don't think I'm done with you, love," he muttered as his lips found the tops of her breasts.

She didn't say anything, that is until he jerked into her to get her attention once more.

Her eyes flew open and rested on his, her mouth hanging limp as she let out a groan of pleasure.

It was Klaus' turn to set the pace now, and after witnessing Caroline coming undone on top of him, he wasn't in the mood for slow and steady. He needed her, now.

His lips collided with her, drowning out her gasps and groans as he thrust into her again and again. Soon, he found the spot that she reacted to the most and focussed all of his need of her there.

Klaus knew he couldn't hold on forever though. She was too beautiful, too tight and he was too far gone already. At this point, he just needed her to be there again with him.

It seemed that he didn't have to wait long though as Caroline's soft groans of contentment soon became moans of passion. Her fingers gripped at his back, and Klaus felt and heard her come undone once more.

The feel of her walls crumbling around him again had him tumbling over the edge, letting out sounds that filled the room. Thrusting into her one final time, Klaus rested his head into the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet, musky scent.

The ecstasy filling his head very slowly drifted away as his breathing became even once more, and that's when it hit him in the face like a bowling ball.

Rolling over, he stared at the ceiling in complete astonishment at what he had just done. He hadn't even asked... He hadn't thought...

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

_Is he regretting it already?_ Caroline thought to herself as she turned over on her side to look at him. Just a minute ago he had looked like he was in heaven... now he looked like he had swallowed a melon.

Then it hit her, and Caroline had to stifle a giggle with her hand.

"Oh my God!" she esclaimed, and Klaus turned to her quickly. Shaking her head, she rested her palm against his cheek, smoothing her thumb over his stubble. "Don't look so worried... I'm on the pill."

She saw his instant relief at his worry, and felt the sigh that left his chest, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think to ask..."

Caroline rolled her eyes, her lips curling into a grin as she said, "Well, you got a little carried away."

She could have sworn he was blushing as he turned on his side to face her as well, his hand resting on her hip.

"Yes, well. You seem to have that effect on me."

And there was that confidence she knew and adored.

They stayed like that for a while, his fingers tracing patterns on her hip as they lay in post coital bliss.

The silence broke then as Klaus thought of something - something _else_ he probably should have considered before now.

"Where is your mother, anyway?"

"You want to talk about my mom?" Caroline perked a brow at him.

He rolled his eyes, "I just mean, she doesn't really seem to be around much."

Caroline looked away from him, disappointment clouding her face. She missed her mom sometimes, but in all honesty, she was pretty used to her getting lost in her work.

"She works a lot," was all she really wanted to say in that moment, and luckily it seemed that Klaus could accept this as a reasonable response.

Then, in a split second, Caroline was out of bed and bouncing to the bathroom.

She turned around to look at him over her shoulder when she reached the threshold, gracing him with a view of her backside. "I'm going to take a shower."

And then she disappeared into the bathroom without closing the door, leaving Klaus laying on the bed.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

He didn't wait longer than half a second to hop out of bed and rush into the bathroom with her. Niklaus did not _always_ need things hand fed to him, and when a woman mentions taking a shower, then leaves the door open... well, let's just say he's not a fool.

The shower was already running when he reached her, and he could see Caroline reaching her hand in to test the temperature.

Coming up behind her, Klaus grasped her hips with both hands, pulling her back flush with his front. When she stood up straight and turned her face to his, he pulled at her lips with his own. He would thank the heavens each and every time she let out the sound that came while their lips were locked together.

"You're ready already?" he asked, smirking at her when he could finally pull his lips away from hers.

She looked at him with mock offense and gestured towards the shower, "What are you talking about? I'm going to take a shower. Want to wash my hair for me?"

How was he ever supposed to say 'no' to her when she would bite at her lip like that? Especially standing naked and asking him to... asking him to soap her up...

His eyes dilated at the thought, and Caroline took her chance to shimmy out of his embrace and into the shower. He was once again left standing there, gaping in her wake.

Klaus took control of his faucets quickly though and stepped into the shower with her, closing the curtain behind them.

Caroline once again was one step ahead of him, already having the shampoo in her hand, and turning to face him.

Knowing exactly what she was after, Klaus held out a hand for her to squeeze some of the shampoo into.

Once her hair was sopping wet, she turned her back to him, and he instantly began lathering her golden locks. It was a foreign feeling for him, to be so domesticated that he would actually be washing his girlfriends hair. Hell, it was strange for him to actually have a girlfriend, so he probably couldn't say much... but something told him it wouldn't be the same if it were another woman standing in front of him.

Caroline rinsed her hair after, then they repeated the process with the conditioner.

After she had also washed that out, she turned to face him with the shampoo once again in her hand. Klaus lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm sure I can handle it myself, love."

Caroline mimicked the look he was giving her, squeezing some shampoo into her palm without even looking.

"Turn. Around."

Klaus stood for a moment longer, before finally conceding and turning, making sure to get his hair wet first.

And then she began working her fingers into his scalp, and he couldn't believe he had tried to tell her 'no'. What had he been thinking? This would almost be euphoric... if he hadn't just been inside her.

Just like that though, with that one little thought, Klaus's cock twitched to the ready position. He grabbed it subconsciously, half of his brain scolding him for not having better control over himself. After all, they had just finished... it wasn't like she was going to want to any time soon.

"Rinse."

Caroline's voice pulled him out of his trance and he quickly moved his head forward so it was under the stream of water. No sooner did he pull back out from under the stream, were her fingers working their magic again.

He couldn't be blamed for his hand moving once again to his now throbbing member. After all, it was her own fault for being so skilled with her fingers.

In no time, he was once again lost in his own world. That is, until he felt the gentle fingers pushing his own out of the way and wrapping themselves around him firmly.

His eyes jolted open and he bucked slightly as she began to pump him.

"You're not paying attention," she whispered against his neck, and Klaus couldn't help but grin.

Moving his head forward, he quickly rinsed out the conditioner before turning to face her once more.

But he was met with the sight of a wall in front of him. That is, until he looked down and his mouth dropped open with the sight of Caroline on her knees in front of him.

_Holy shit_, he thought to himself. It was like his dreams were coming true all in one day... He didn't even know what to do in that moment.

That is, until he watched her lips wrap themselves around his head, her hand at the base of his cock.

His hand reached out to the wall next to him, searching for anything that would keep him standing as he watched her take him in ever so slowly until he had completely disappeared into her mouth.

Klaus groaned with a mixture of arousal and pleasure. There was no way he could take this for too long...

But apparently Caroline was enjoying herself. He could feel, more than hear her with the sound of the water drowning out the noise of her humming around him.

"Fuck," he ground out through clenched teeth as her tongue came out to roll around him teasingly, tasting him.

Her eyes then locked on his, and he quickly reached down, grabbing her upper arms and heaving her up so she was standing once more.

She looked confused, but only long enough for Klaus to push her almost roughly against the wall of the shower. One hand yanked up one of her legs, wrapping it around him, while the other molded around her breast.

Caroline let out a giggle at his sudden forwardness that quickly changed to a groan as he pushed his way into her.

"Oh God," she groaned out, her hands gripping his shoulder and neck for support as he began a torturous rhythm. His thrusts were unforgiving as she bucked wildly against him.

Klaus grunted with every thrust he made into her tight walls, his balls slapping against her with his forcefulness.

It would have probably crossed his mind to be worried about hurting her, if it weren't for the loud, grateful sounds coming from her.

Almost too soon, Klaus could feel the pressure building. Just as he was about to let go, he felt her walls begin to spasm once again around him, and there absolutely no holding on anymore.

It took several minutes for their labored breathing to settle down again, and only then did Klaus let go of her leg.

"Wow," Caroline said breathily before a giggle once again escaped her.

Klaus agreed, "Wow, indeed."

They began to rinse off their now sweaty bodies in between tender kisses and light touches. Klaus couldn't stand the thought of having to leave, or having to see her put her clothes back on... but he knew it was inevitable.

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Once they were both dry and back in the bedroom, Klaus made to slowly pick up his clothes before he was stopped by her voice.

"You're not staying?"

He turned to look at her, still naked and staring at him. It seemed that her usual shyness about her body was only for when she had clothes on... Or maybe it was because he was also naked. Either way, he adored the confidence she held in that moment.

That is, except for her words, and the voice that spoke them. It was as though she was pleading with him.

His eyebrows reached his hairline as he asked her, "Would you like me to stay?"

Caroline lifted a shoulder, as if to indicated that it was no big deal. He wasn't falling for it, and he found it adorable how sure she seemed that he couldn't see how she really felt.

He wasn't usually so good at reading people... Apparently that was something else that Caroline brought out in him.

Klaus wasted no more time before he was in front of her, his hands cupping her face and his lips connecting with hers. It wasn't a needy kiss, or a feral one... It was just... them. His lips molding against hers and a subtle dance.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his waste, before slowing the kiss the a stop and meeting his gaze once more. "I'd really like you to stay."

"I'd like that, too."

THECANTERVILLEGHOST

Caroline hadn't fallen asleep so unbelievably fast for so very long.

With Klaus' warm, strong arm wrapped around her, she couldn't have felt more safe and at home. At first, she wasn't even sure what had woken her up when her eyes opened.

And then, as if to answer her question, she could hear a ghostly moan sound from down the hall, a chain clanking and shaking fiercely.

A couple of weeks ago, this would have freaked her out. But when she heard the sound of a very familiar male voice having what seemed like a very rough night, she couldn't put her finger on the feeling she was experiencing.

It was probably something close to, _Sucker._

"Thank you, Sir Simon," she breathed out, making sure to not wake the sleeping man next to her.

* * *

**My god, people! How are you even still with me? I can't believe your patience... I love you all so much for your continued love for this story. You don't know what it truly means to me.**

**So ahhhh! They had sex! -faints; I know a lot of you probably thought it would never come... d;**

**I wanted to touch a little on some of the reactions from last chapter. I understand where a lot of you were coming with your distaste of Caroline not kicking Damon out. But lets be honest, Caroline has got to be the most forgiving person _ever_. So I really wanted to touch on that.**

**This does NOT mean that I am okay with rape in any way, shape or form. I hope you all understand.**

**And I'm sure you guys can guess, there will be a Sir Simon scene coming up. d;**

**Again, thank you SOOO much for sticking with me. I've had a lot of bad luck in RL recently, so writing has been hard for me.**

**3**


	14. update

**Hello all my beautiful followers...**

**Don't worry, I'm not about to say I'm abandoning or anything, nor am I necessarily going on hiatus.**

**But my personal life just blew up in my face; I caught my boyfriend of three years cheating on me (like, literally having another relationship), and I honestly don't see myself writing for a couple weeks at least...**

**I know that this is not what you want to hear, but I wanted to let all you beautiful people know why my update will take some time.**

**As you can imagine, it will be hard for me to write right now.**

**I want to be able to put all my love into this fic, and right now love is kind of hard for me to handle.**

**I hope you can all understand and not hate me for it.**

**I promise, I will try and update as soon as I can.**


End file.
